


Take my hand, I'll lead the way

by alastia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dancing Teacher Hinata, Hurt/Comfort, I swear there's fluff too, I'LL BE RE-WRITING THIS FIC IN THE FUTURE, IMPORTANT this fic probably won't be completed I'm sorry, M/M, Prince Kageyama, Slow Build, There's Daisuga sprinkles here and there, This was my first fic so it's just a giant trainwreck, WHICH IS WHY I WON'T COMPLETE IT!!!, Will tag more characters and things as they come!, You can look out for the New Version once I'm done with current projects!!, royal au, what do I even call this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastia/pseuds/alastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Hinata Shouyou gets an unexpected request from the royal family - to teach their son, prince Kageyama Tobio, how to dance.</p><p>But it doesn't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a random idea I had for the prompt "dance" yet everything spiraled out of control and suddenly this AU happened.  
> Save me ( ；´ Д｀)
> 
> Future-self Note: God, I'm so sorry about the first few chapters. They're so cringe-worthyly written jfc... I swear it get's better /lies down and contemplates life
> 
> [Important note, as Tmh is going on a break](http://alastia.tumblr.com/private/136805788497/tumblr_o0kuuhBKwV1somhiu)

Hinata sat on his chair as suddenly his doorbell echoed throughout his apartment. Contemplating who it could be at this hour, Hinata made his way to the door, only to be greeted by a postman.  
“Letter from the Royal Family.” Hinata needed a few moments to even realize what he had just been told. With slightly shaking hands, and eyes wide in surprise, he accepted the letter. Hinata mumbled a ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’, eyes focused on the letter as if it were about to light up in flames.

It was true. This really was a letter from the Royal Family. There even was the crest stamped into purple wax at the back. Hinata couldn’t understand what they would want from someone like him.

Hinata took the letter opener, placed on top of the commode in the hallway. Its silver shone in the late afternoon sun, with golden decorations wrapping around it. It was handed down to him from his father, and Hinata treasured it a lot. Carefully, Hinata opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dearest Sir Hinata Shouyou._  
_With this letter sent to you, we invite you to our humble home._  
_We would kindly ask you to give our son, Prince Kageyama Tobio, some dancing lessons for his upcoming birthday._  
_We have heard for you to have excellent skills and patience of an angel, and additionally an iron will._

_A carriage should arrive at your home shortly after you receive this letter.  
We hope we don’t inconvenience you with this sudden request, and that your travel will go smoothly._

_We’re excited to welcome and meet you!  
The Royal Family_

Hinata stared blankly at the page.

Oh god. The royal family just invited him to their palace. They thought his skills were worthy enough of such honor as to teach their son.

Oh dear god.

Hinata glanced at the clock, minor panic arising. When exactly would the carriage arrive? How much time would he have? Did he even own nice enough clothes for something like this? Hinata definitely felt unprepared.  
His head was spinning. This was unreal.

Hinata sprinted to his room, almost slipping on the rug lying in the corridor, and grabbed the nearest bag. He still had no clue what he would need, so he just threw everything that could fit in there. He has never left the town he grew up in for more than a day, and those trips never were overnight.  
Would he also need food for the trip? As far as he knew, the palace was a little over a one-day ride away, so much food wouldn’t be needed.

This was incredulous. Hinata could still not believe to be given such a chance.

At point 6 pm, his doorbell rang again. Hinata hastily checked all of his rooms - if the lights were turned off, if he left the stove on, if all the windows were closed - before he grabbed his bag and keys.  
A much too big a carriage stood right in front of his door. Two white horses were placed in front, and Hinata froze. Even the carriage itself seemed much to precious to even touch.

Unreal. This still was unreal. Hinata couldn't stop that thought from repeating itself over and over again in his head. He was only a dancing teacher who often hung around the neighborhood kids - danced with them and joked around. He rarely even got actual clients. How did they even know of his - apparent - skills? Never was he able to be this close to something so valuable. Hinata’s head began to spin, his stomach suddenly deciding it was a good idea to test out its acrobatic skills.

Ridiculous. That’s what this was and even how he acted.

A man dressed in a shimmering burgundy uniform with a small golden crest embroidered on his chest walked towards him and picked up Hinata’s bag. He was about to protest, but the man was much too fast on his feet and had already put it in the back of the carriage. A tall, coated with soft fabric, hat covered half of the man’s face, but Hinata could still spot some strands of dark brown hair sticking out.

Before Hinata could react in any way, he was pushed into a seat much too expensive and comfortable. Never in his dreams had he imagined to sit in something like this.  
His hands unconsciously fell beside him and gently stroked the surface of the seats. The texture sent a sensation through his body which he couldn't quite label, and he looked around.

The inside of the carriage was even more stunning than the outside, and Hinata could barely wrap his head around how that was even possible. There were even small lace curtains hung at the windows at each side, a floral pattern keeping away only a few sun rays.  
The roof was covered in the same soft fabric as the seats, the same white and purple so dark it could be mistaken for black already. Hinata leaned back. _'This isn’t actually happening right now,'_ He kept repeating that sentence in his head like a chant.

But he had to learn to deal with it, because he’d be spending the next day in this.

But if this were the carriages, then how in gods name would the actual palace look like? Hinata felt lightheaded. He seriously didn’t and couldn’t imagine.

Of course he had heard about the palace before, but never had he seen it with his own eyes. Hinata could also only listen to stories from the few lucky people who got close enough to it. But no one had ever been inside of it yet, there was only speculation. Some ideas seemed unlikely even to Hinata, but if that’s how people passed time and enjoyed it, he didn’t want to bother them.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, there was a blanket carefully draped over him, and the stars glistened in constellations Hinata did not know about outside like diamonds placed on a velvet blue cloak. Hinata straightened himself and rubbed one of his eyes.  
As if struck by a lightning, Hinata straightened his back, pushing out his chest, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. There was nobody else with him there, so it was kind of useless, but Hinata felt it was the most appropriate thing to do. For some reason.

He couldn’t believe that he actually fell asleep in something so beautiful. However his main concern was that he hopefully didn't talk in his sleep again. But as he knew himself, it probably had happened anyway. His last hope was that nobody heard it through the sounds of the hooves hitting stone and ground, wheels squeaking and other sounds in the night. Hinata hoped so much. (Although there was only one person around in the first place.)

He remembered that one time he spent the night at a friends house as a kid and had apparently talked about all of his embarrassing moments. Apparently Hinata was much more talkative in his sleep, and would answer any question. He had felt so embarrassed he thought he would die that instant. Ever since then he tried to somehow control his sleep talking, but how would he know if it worked? After all, he lived alone in a small apartment. And most people would probably feel too bad to actually tell him if he did, in order to not embarrass him. (Hinata wasn’t sure if he should actually appreciate that or not.)

The carriage stopped, tearing Hinata out of his memories with a shake. The door opened, and the same man that had picked up his bag came into view. This time Hinata was able to see his eyes from under the hat. They were dark brown, just like his hair, and seemed gentle with a touch of sternness.

“Sir, we’re taking a short break to let the horses rest. I apologize for the inconveniences. Would you like to take a short walk around here, to not be stuck in this carriage the whole time?” his voice was kept at relatively the same pitch, but still felt melodic nonetheless. Soothing, actually.  
Hinata nodded, still not quite fully awake. The man stepped aside to grant Hinata more space, even if it was really not needed, but he knew it was just out of civility. It made Hinata oddly uncomfortable, though.

The night air was cool around him. When Hinata exhaled, his breath shaped into a small cloud that vanished just as fast as it was formed. He hadn’t really prepared for such a chilly night, even with it being late summer. Hinata wrapped his arms around himself and looked around. There wasn’t really anything to do, but to be left alone with his thoughts and listening to the horses being fed.  
Hinata decided to go look around nonetheless. He didn’t really leave the town often, so why not take this chance and explore a little? Although he had to remind himself to be careful to not get too far away from the carriage, as he might not find the way back. He got lost a number of times as a kid, and the last thing he wanted to do was trouble the Royal Family with his silliness.

Hinata found a path leading to a small river. He could have easily jumped over it if he had wanted to, but Hinata crouched down at it. The moon was reflected on its surface, with the water sparkling clear. Even the stars could be seen on it. Hinata reached out to it, not really aware why, and felt the water, fingers dancing through the liquid. It was ridiculously cold, much colder than the air he had complained about to himself earlier, but somehow he did not mind. It was almost comforting.  
All of a sudden, something made a sound behind him.

Hinata’s head spun back, eyes wide, searching for the cause of the sound. There weren’t any dangerous animals active at this hour, right? Panic began to rise in his mind. His breath hitched as he heard scratching not too far from him, probably even closer than before. Hinata jumped up, hands clenched into fists, ready to fight anything. _'Please don’t be a bear please don’t be a bear oh my god I’m going to die.'_ (Idiot Hinata. Bears don’t make only one twig break.)

He scanned the area, but it turned quiet again, the wind rustling leaves in the crowns of the trees surrounding him. Hinata stayed frozen, watched every single movement, when he finally saw it. A small squirrel ran right across him before his feet. Hinata’s shoulders dropped, partially in relief of it not being anything dangerous, but mainly because he couldn’t believe he got so worked up about a _squirrel_. Hinata’s legs began to follow the squirrel with silent steps, careful not to make the same mistake and step on a twig. He would have to make sure in the back of his mind to remember the way back.

The squirrel was fast, but Hinata was able to keep up relatively well, which almost surprised him. He used to be a very fast runner, and had quick reflexes, but ever since he moved out from his parents' house he spent less and less time moving like this. Then again, this wasn’t the first time he did this in order to pass time, either. Hinata spent a lot of time in the woods as a kid.

It took some time until the squirrel fully halted, and Hinata hastily crouched behind a bush. The little animal looked around before escaping into a little hole inside of a tree trunk. Hinata waited patiently, the carriage awaiting him already forgotten. It took a few minutes until it came out of the hole again, followed by two smaller squirrels. Hinata tried not to make a noise at that. Their mother was showing them how and where to look for food! And the babies were so adorable, like little balls of fluff, with tails much bigger than their bodies.

The mother looked around, and Hinata could have sworn that it met eyes with him. The moment didn’t last long, though - they were gone in a flash, and that’s when Hinata realized what he had just done. He jumped up and ran the way back, over bushes and tree trunks lying on the floor from trees that had fallen by storms. He, as an adult 21-year-old, just chased down a family of squirrels while a carriage awaited him to transport him to the Royal Family.

Hinata was so relieved when he found the path that had led him to the small river again, and made a turn to follow it back to the carriage.  
When Hinata arrived at the carriage again, the man was a bit confused as to why Hinata was so out of breath. Hinata supported himself on his knees, waiting for his lungs to refill themselves with air. He did not want to tell a royal guard he just spent the last 15 minutes chasing a squirrel and watching a mother with his children. God no. That would be much too embarrassing.  
Hinata was rather happy that the guard didn’t question him any further about the case.

“We are ready to continue our trip now,” the man said, and waited for Hinata to enter the carriage again. Hinata looked up in the sky, just to get one last glance of the stars, before he hopped in. He kept forgetting to ask the man of his name, but he was certain he’d get a chance to do so. Hours of calm followed, and although Hinata felt tired, he couldn’t quite get himself to sleep. Something kept him awake.

But everything stayed silent, the sounds of the forest eventually lulling him to sleep.

Someone shook Hinata’s shoulder.  
“Five more minutes...” he mumbled and turned his head away from the voice, still fully asleep. The man had to suppress a laugh and shook Hinata again. Hinata made a noise of clear disapproval in response, his nose crinkling. He stilled for a few seconds before his eyes shot open, the realization of his position striking him light a lightning. With wide eyes, Hinata turned his head ever so slowly and stared the man right in the eyes, a cold sweat running down his back.  
“I- I’m- I’m so sorry I-” Hinata could barely form a proper sentence and looked down at the floor. The edges of the man's’ lips curled upwards, eyes gentle.  
“It’s fine, but we’ve stopped in this town to let the horses rest again. We’ll be staying here for a few hours, so you can go and enjoy yourself a little.”

Hinata felt a mix between excitement and still lingering embarrassment. He had never been to another town other than the one he grew up in and was incredibly excited to explore this one. Hinata couldn’t quite stop himself from nervousness creeping up behind him, nonetheless.

Hinata jumped out of the carriage, not as careful as before anymore and skipping the small steps attached beneath the doors. The second he reached outside he covered his head with one of his hands and squinted because of the sudden light hitting his face. He could already hear the hustle-bustle of the town, and he was sure it would be bigger than the one he grew up in. Without looking back, he made his way to it, eyes wide and taking in everything there was. Hinata did not see the small smile the man, whose name was still a mystery to Hinata, sent his way as he watched Hinata’s back turn small.

The first thing he encountered when entering the town was a market being held. It was colorful, very lively, children running around, and people trying to sell their goods. Hinata stood frozen for a few seconds, when suddenly, someone bumped into him from behind. He turned around right away, to see a kid on the ground holding their head. Hinata inhaled sharply and instantly crouched down to them, face warped in worry.

“Are you alright!?” his voice hitched, and she looked at him with big blue eyes. She sniffed, with small creases on her nose. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, a light pink flower stuck behind her ear. She couldn’t be more than six years old.  
“Y-Yes...” her hands lowered, and so did her gaze. Hinata heaved a sigh of relief.  
“I’m glad... Sorry about that,” he tilted his head with a crooked grin towards the girl. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, switching between looking at Hinata and the floor.  
“’S nothing...”

Hinata offered her a hand, and although she hesitated for a bit, she ended up accepting the offer. Hinata pulled her up, yet kept her hand in his. It felt so much smaller compared to his own, although he wasn’t the biggest guy himself.  
“Well, where are your parents? You can’t be on your own, right?” he looked down at her, still with a gentle smile. She seemed to warm up just the slightest of amount.  
“...Maybe at the feast.” She still had problems holding eye contact with Hinata for long.  
“Feast?” Hinata was curious, and that simple question seemed to have flicked a switch inside of her. She looked up at Hinata, eyes wide and sparkling.  
“A feast! To celebrate the nearing end of summer and to welcome autumn!” Hinata blinked. He remembered something similar being celebrated in his own town, too.

The girl waited for a reaction of Hinata’s and then raised an eyebrow.  
“Don’t tell me you don’t know about it?”  
“O-Of course!!” he pouted ever so slightly, not even noticing that she was already pulling him through the street of the market. The girl smiled as if she tried to suppress a laugh, but didn’t keep bugging Hinata on it. Her shy character really had seemed to suddenly be shrugged off.  
“Come along then!” she began pulling Hinata even stronger with her until they ended up in a run. Hinata had no time to object, and could only follow. Was there really a reason to rush it so much? Probably not. Not that he minded that much, though.

When they finally came to a stop, after almost running over a cat and several carts filled with apples and other fruit, Hinata had to support himself on his knees to catch his breath, his lungs hungry for air. Yet the little girl seemed unfazed. God, did she have more energy than it seemed.  
“Amy!” a female voice called and came running towards them. That’s when she let go of Hinata’s hand and began running to whom the voice belonged to. Hinata peered up, still trying to catch his breath. Somehow he didn’t quite have as much energy as he used to, which was strange, because he spent a lot of time with the kids in him hometown.

Hinata straightened his back and inhaled deeply.  
“And who have you brought along?” the voice was gentle and sweet.  
“Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata finally managed to say something. He looked at the little group, with a man he hadn’t noticed before standing behind the woman. Hinata gulped. The man seemed so intimidating and fully capable of doing violent things if Hinata dared to do one wrong move.  
“Ah, that’s quite a pretty name,” the woman said. “Oh, and I’m this little fella’s sister, by the way!” Hinata was a bit surprised about the fact they were merely siblings but nodded nonetheless, one eye still watching the other man.

“Nice to meet you,” the man said. His voice was deep and powerful, Hinata gulped again. He felt so very small compared to that man. Incredible. Hinata nodded, returning the gesture.

“Sis, aren’t we gonna be late?” The girl - Amy, if Hinata remembered correctly - looked up to her sister and pulled on her sleeve. Her sister looked down, confused for a second, before her eyes widened in realization.  
“Oh, right!” Her eyes instantly spun to Hinata, a gleam sparkling inside of them. “Would you like to join?”

Hinata wanted to accept right away, without hesitation, but then remembered that he wouldn’t have the whole day to spend. He was just stopping by here. Hinata looked at the ground, and the woman seemed to realize as well.  
“Well if-”  
“If it won’t take too long, I’d love to join, whatever it is,” Hinata said with a smile. The woman’s mood seemed to brighten up right away.  
“Great! Because the celebration is about to start. C’mon!” She stepped forward and grabbed Hinata’s hand. He was too perplexed to react before he was pulled along with her.

Apparently people really seemed to like to pull him along to places. Was that a thing here in this town or was he just unlucky with the people he met? Probably both.  
The place Amy’s sister had pulled Hinata to was a small plaza with some kind of building wrapped in colorful bows in pale colors. There were lots of children running around - girls in pale light blue dresses, with equally pale pink and white embroidered flowers, the boys with light-colored yellow suits with blue and white flowers. Many girls wore flower crowns, while some boys had a tiny bouquet stuck in the front pouch of their vests. Hinata was amazed by the energy that was radiated by all the people. Parents chatted with each other, some couples sat on benches and talked with themselves. There were even some small stands handing out food and drinks. It was so lively.

“Don’t just stand there, join us!” Amy suddenly stood before Hinata, grabbed him by both hands, and pulled him towards a group of children. Oh god, this again. It’s barely been two minutes.  
“Ooh, who’s this?” One of the girls asked, and the rest of the group approached, all looking up at Hinata with curious eyes. Blood rushed to Hinata’s cheeks.  
“A new friend of mine!” Amy said, and Hinata blinked at that. He felt oddly warm inside, but didn’t get much time to react as something was suddenly pulling him down to a crouch. Hinata blinked and met eyes with yet another girl, who placed a flower crown on top of Hinata’s fuzzy hair. Hinata didn’t move, just watched the girl giggle and move back, pleased with what she’s done. The little crown was kept at the same color theme as the whole feast - white, blue and pink little flowers stuck together - except that there was a light blue ribbon hanging down att he back.

“It looks so dumb on him,” one of the boys, which all stayed more to the background of the group, scoffed. The girl who placed the flower crown on Hinata turned on her heels and pouted. Her long hair swayed in a high ponytail.  
“That’s not true! He looks adorable with it!” Hinata’s mouth fell open all flustered, and he tried to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything. Which only worsened the embarrassment and the color in his face. After earning a few laughs from the children, his eyes darted to the ground.

Some person of authority clapped into their hands, and suddenly everyone fell quiet and turned to the source of the sound. Apparently this... thing they were holding was about to start. Hinata felt a bit out of place, surrounded by children and by not wearing something that went along the dress code. He didn’t mind the children, he was used to be surrounded by them after often spending time with the children in his town, but it still felt a bit odd as they were all strangers. Although somehow, they didn’t seem to mind. 

“Alright everyone, have fun! Let’s enjoy the last hours of a warm summer!” Hinata didn’t know why he expected some sort of long and emotional speech, but he also kind of didn’t. It wouldn’t have fit into this whole atmosphere. Two of the girls looked at each other with a smirk, before they set their eyes upon Hinata like a wolf looked down (or rather – up) at its prey. Hinata jerked his head back a bit in surprise and distrust before the girls darted towards him. Each of them grabbed Hinata by one of his hands and pulled him with their group of friends into a circle.

It was messy, uncoordinated and there was lots of laughter from both the children and even Hinata. They mainly spun in a circle, almost bumping over some things, but broke apart a few minutes after. Some danced (or rather, skipped on the spot) in two’s, others had made little groups.  
Hinata lifted one of the children - which was heavier than anticipated, but maybe Hinata was just out of shape - and spun them around like an airplane. The kid stretched out his arms, a laugh bubbling out from his stomach. The children were amazingly focused and interested in doing something so silly like this with Hinata, and oddly enough, Hinata didn’t look so out of place anymore.  
There was a group of adults who held some dance performance, and theirs was definitely much more coordinated and planned through than what he and the children had.

“Let’s have some food!” one of the boys said, much more energetic compared to the other one who made a certain statement about Hinata. Not that he was bothered by it or anything. It was just a child making a small comment. Nothing to be thinking about more than necessary.  
The guy ran off to one of the stands before anyone could react, but the group of children soon followed with cheerful laughs. Hinata tagged along as well, just because he saw no reason not to.

They were handing out all types of colorful and delicious looking things, and there were even multiple stands offering food. Hinata settled on a candied apple because he never had had one. Although he barely had tried anything sold there. But the apple just seemed so glassy and shiny, Hinata couldn’t resist.

Hinata actually spent a few hours with the kids, and they had flown by in a breeze. They ended up on a grassy hill, and just talked about the most mundane things, joked around and threw flowers at each other. Somehow, the children really didn’t mind having an adult join them in their little circle.

Hinata looked up into the sky and sighed. Then it hit him. He straightened his back and looked around, for what, he did not know. There wouldn’t be many other people around here.  
“I have to get back...!!!” he said in a small panic and even fear.  
“Whaaat, but whyyyy?” one of the kids whined, and grabbed on to Hinata’s sleeve. He tried to ignore how cute they looked and gulped.  
“I’m actually on a trip... To see the prince....” he looked at the grass beneath him, suddenly flustered. The eyes of all the children grew wide, and they practically tackled Hinata.

“You’re going to see the prince!!?”  
“Oh my gosh, you’re so lucky!!”  
“How come!?”  
“What are you gonna do there??!”  
“Why didn’t you tell us sooner!?”  
“Can we come along, too?! Pretty please??”

Hinata was thrown aback by the sudden burst of questions from everywhere sent directly at him. He didn’t quite know which ones to answer first.  
“Ah. Well...”  
“Guys!!” one of the girls hand her hands on her hips and tried to make herself as tall as possible (which wasn’t much).  
“He’s on a mission, he doesn’t have time to answer our questions!!” The others looked down, brows furrowed in both disappointment and guilt.  
“She’s right though...” The children quickly scurried away, setting Hinata free again. Hinata relaxed his shoulders which he didn’t even notice becoming tense.

It stayed silent for a few moments before Hinata jumped to his feet. He dusted his hands off from the rests of grass and earth stuck to his palms. “Thanks a lot for the great time, everyone!” he said as he ran the way back to the carriage, waving to the kids. All of them waved to Hinata as well, shouting good luck wishes on hiy way. Some even twirled their flower crowns in the air like a hoop.

Hinata sprinted all the way back, earning a few stares from the people in the town, others even recognizing him and saying their good-bye’s. But Hinata was too busy getting back to the carriage to answer them all. Time had really flown by.  
When he arrived, the man seemed relieved to see Hinata, with him exhaling silently.  
“I was about to set out and search for you. What have you been doing these past hours, if I dare ask?” Hinata looked to the side and fumbled with his hands. Little did he know that he still had the flower crown on his head, which was swiftly inspected by the other man.

“Well, shall we continue our way?” Hinata entered the carriage, held open by the man, ribbons dangling down at the back of his head. He felt only slightly guilty for not telling Hinata, but it seemed quite fitting on him. He was sure Hinata would notice sooner or later, but for now, he’d let him and continue to watch how long it would take.

It was noon by the time they set out again for their journey. They would probably reach the palace by dinner and Hinata couldn’t stop fidgeting. The ride was very peaceful, much to Hinata’s surprise and almost annoyance. It was idiotic to hope for something to happen, but otherwise he felt like he was being nervous without anything happening to him. It didn’t help that to Hinata every second passed excruciatingly slow. All he could do was sit there, watch the scenery pass by from out the window and wait to arrive. He still was quite perplexed about the fact that it was him, and not his parents, who were called to help. Wouldn’t they be of much greater use? As they were more experienced, and even had quite some reputation? He might never know. But the Royal Family must have based their decision on something, right?

The hours of waiting to finally arrive at the castle wore Hinata down. He got drowsier by the second and ended up falling asleep, head leaning to the side against the wall of the carriage. His flower crown was barely on his head anymore, so crooked and dangerously close to falling off. The ribbon strands tickled his ear, and Hinata jerked his head, still fast asleep, with a slight giggle. It made the crown fall straight to his lap. As a delayed reaction, Hinata’s eyes shot open and darted directly to where he had felt the sudden weight. Hinata blinked a few times until his eyes began to grow wider with each second.

He couldn’t believe he wore something like that in front of a Royal Guard. And if Hinata wouldn’t have remembered wearing it, he would’ve actually met the Royal Family still wearing this. Hinata couldn’t believe it. It would’ve certainly made Hinata want to disappear through the ground.  
That made him think. Why didn’t the guard say anything? Hinata felt a tinge of betrayal pull at his heart. That guy had made fun of him, without Hinata having noticed.

The carriage stopped, and so did Hinata’s thoughts. The doors were swung open, and Hinata was greeted yet again by the face of that man. His eyes glistened slightly in the late afternoon sun before they fell to the flower crown in Hinata’s lap, and Hinata could have sworn to see a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Hinata would have definitely said something, complained about how he could’ve let him go through something so embarrassing - meeting the Royal Family wearing something like that -, if the man wouldn’t have bowed and shown the way out with his hand.

“We have arrived, Sir.” The formal matter of speaking to him still made Hinata feel kind of funny, but he couldn’t quite say what is was. Flattery? Discomfort? Who knew. His emotions were an indecipherable mess the whole trip along anyway. Hinata mumbled a quiet thank you as he exited the carriage. The sun was still shining warm upon him, and it took some of Hinata’s nervousness. When Hinata opened his eyes, they instantly grew wide. He let his hands fall heavy to his side, the not-so-royal crown still clasped in one of them. He was at a loss on how to describe the palace. Stunning. Beautiful. Elegant. Powerful. All these words seemed so fitting. 

Hinata’s eyes actually stung a bit from the beauty.

“Sir?” Hinata snapped his head back to meet eyes with the man, who held Hinata’s bag in his hands. He felt flustered again, a tight knot forming in his gut. It was all fun and games until now (literally) but this was it. He’d meet the Royal Family. Oh god. Hinata felt sick.  
“I-I think I need a bathroom...” He held his stomach in a slightly crouched position, head turned away from the man.  
“We have several in the palace. I can guide you to one if you must...” It was truly incredible how the man could keep such a straight and unfazed face, which Hinata also kind of appreciated. At least he didn’t make fun of Hinata being an actual idiot. Or at least he didn't voice it.

“L-Let’s gooo...” Hinata stretched out the ‘o’, raising a shaking fist.  
The man merely nodded and began moving towards the tall gates. They began opening with a squeak as soon as the man had approached it quite a bit. Hinata trotted behind him, still holding his stomach tight, face blank. He was certain his legs were made out of lead, each step more difficult to raise his legs for.

His thoughts began racing again about why him, what did he do, how was he even chosen, how did they even know him, why they didn’t contact a better and more famous person. Hinata could feel his knees go weak, while still feeling heavy, but he continued to walk the much too long way towards the palace.

The stone path beneath him was a pale cream color. The sides had beautiful bushes of roses, and at both sides there even seemed a path to lead somewhere - probably some sort of garden. Hinata was a bit curious to explore, but shook his head to get rid of the thought. It was a privilege already for him to be allowed to get this close to the castle.  
There was a fountain placed in the middle of the wide path. It had statues positioned in the middle, similar to their crest, with water shooting out from their mouths. Even the base of the fountain had beautiful engravings.

They approached the main entrance, a few steps leading up to it. Hinata’s heart was furiously trying to escape his chest, break through his ribcage if it must, and probably run right back home.

The man pushed open the door with quite some effort, the hinges creaking. Hinata stood still as the entrance hall was revealed, with two servants opening the door further from the inside.  
Hinata was in a daze, overwhelmed by the looks of the hall. He had already completely forgotten about his sickening nervousness.  
The floor was a checkered black and white pattern, made out of polished marble. A big chandelier hung from the ceiling, the crystals attached to it breaking the light and sending off a warm feeling. At the end of the hall, there were stairs, a wine red carpet with golden accents at the edges placed in the center of them.  
Both the king and queen stood there, waiting. The prince was missing, however.

Hinata’s legs followed the man through the hall on autopilot. Little did he know that there were still a few flowers and petals stuck in his hair from the flower crown.

The queen’s lips curled up into a gentle smile directed towards Hinata, hands folded in front of her and head slightly tilted to one side. Her dark hair was pinned up in an elegant hairdo, decorated with white flower pins and small pearls, some even made into tiny chains. Her dress was just as elegant as her personality seemed to be. The colors connected in harmony and hugged her slender figure.  
The king had a strong presence, and although he didn’t smile as much, he still seemed gentle. The crown placed on top of his head didn’t seem misplaced at all. Same to the queen, actually. Although her’s was not as tall and fancy, it still seemed fitting nonetheless.

Hinata gulped and felt overly self-conscious all of a sudden. He picked out his best clothes, but they still felt nothing compared to what the king and queen wore. Of course he couldn’t expect to own clothes that were handmade for him with elaborate details like theirs, but still.

It seemed to take much too long for Hinata to stand before them. The smile of the queen widened, eyes sparkling.

“Welcome. I hope your trip here didn’t cause too many inconveniences.” Her silvery voice echoed in his head. It sounded just as gentle and elegant as she seemed. It took Hinata’s breath away, but he didn’t even get to reply. “We’re glad you arrived safely and appreciate that you accepted our rather sudden request,” the king said, his voice even more powerful than his presence seemed to give away.  
Hinata could only nod, not sure if his voice was even functioning still.

“We apologize for our son not joining us to welcome you,” the queen said as she looked down at her entwined hands. Hinata blinked and furiously shook his hands before himself.  
“Ah- No! It’s fine! I don’t really mind! I-It’s a pleasure to be able to meet you!” Hinata bowed deeply, making the queen chuckle.

“Daichi, how about you show him to his room?” The king turned to the man who had brought Hinata here. Hinata glanced up towards him from the corner of his eyes. Finally, he knew his name, and he wasn’t quite sure why that made him happy.  
“Certainly,” Daichi closed his eyes and bowed slightly before turning to Hinata. “Follow me if you may.” Hinata didn’t reply, amazed at the sternness in Daichi’s voice, yet the gentle gleam in his eyes.

Hinata followed Daichi up the stairs the king and queen were standing at. The corridors were long, but breathtaking nonetheless. Hinata couldn’t imagine how much time was invested to create this palace. Everything was shimmering, almost too much to take in all at once.

Daichi halted in front of a wooden door, but not any regular wooden door. Hinata never thought that something even he owned could be prepared so carefully and beautifully. Without further notice, the man took out a pair of keys and pushed open the door.  
“Here we are. I hope you enjoy your stay and feel just like home.” Like home? How was he supposed to do that when the first thing that Hinata’s eyes were drawn to was a huge bed so high it almost touched the ceiling; that seemed so comfortable Hinata wanted to jump right on it. The rest of the room was decorated with just as much beauty and luxury he had been able to lie his eyes upon.

Hinata was certain this was no ordinary room they had for guests, not even for the Royal Family.  
Not that having guests was a regular thing. Maybe that was the reason? Hinata wasn't sure.

Daichi put down Hinata’s bag beside the bed and turned back.  
“You’re free to walk around the castle if you’d like, but don’t enter the closed rooms. I will come back here to call for you when dinner is ready.” Hinata replied absentmindedly as he heaved a sigh. The door fell closed behind him. Hinata stared a second longer into nothing in particular, still trying to grasp this situation.

It didn’t take long before Hinata was back out the door, carelessly shutting it behind him as he darted through the hall. He knew he probably shouldn’t be running, but he couldn’t contain his excitement. Hinata still made sure not to run over anything or damage the statues at the sides.

The palace was so huge, he was lost after only a few minutes. Hinata stopped in his tracks, head still in constant motion looking at his surroundings. His eyes fell upon a door, and something about it captivated him. Hinata carefully stepped closer, hand twitching as he reached for the handle. _‘Don’t enter the closed rooms’_ , Hinata repeated Daichi’s words in his mind again, and he couldn’t help but hope that this door was open.

And it was.

The hinges seemed to have suffered through a lot, probably by not being used as much and therefore not being paid as much attention. He didn’t know where he was, but it seemed like some kind of back door to the outside. It was still connected to the palace, and almost looked like a little terrace of some sort, except for the fact that it seemed rather deserted. Hinata breathed heavily and stepped forward, the door falling shut behind him.

A beautiful garden expanded before him. There was a sea of colors, battling the green of the grass and bushes, and even the blue of the sky. It seemed to continue endlessly.  
There was an arch with roses wrapping around the metal frame as some sort of entrance to the garden. Hinata passed through it, still amazed by all the flowers. He was certain that it would take a lot of time to take care of all of these plants.

Hinata walked around with silent steps. He wasn’t quite sure why he was so careful, as if scared to be spotted, even though he was granted permission to look around the castle. But maybe this was an area that was supposed to be hidden? Maybe that door was supposed to be locked? Hinata gulped. He turned his head and found the top of a white building peaking out from high walls of green. Hinata took careful steps and passed through another arch with a different type of white flowers this time.

In the middle of green walls there stood a white, round, pavilion, with a figure sitting inside of it, hidden from the world in shadows. Hinata stepped closer, even more careful about his steps this time. The figure seemed to be sleeping.  
Hinata stopped in place when he realized that this was probably the prince.

The prince had his head tilted to one side, expression relaxed and peaceful. He wore dark blue clothes, with embroidered flowers at the edges of his coat. His shoulders rose and fell in a calm rhythm, a gentle window caressing his hair to the side.  
Hinata stared at the sight. He almost felt bad for encountering the prince in such a vulnerable state, but it sent his heart aflutter nonetheless. He seemed so fragile, as if he were to break by the touch, as if he didn't have any worries in the world. And something inside of him wanted for it to stay that way.

Hinata knew he should go. He should turn on his heels and get back to his room. Maybe Daichi had already stopped by to call him from dinner, only to not find him in his room.  
But Hinata’s body seemed to have other plans. His mind wanted to take in more of this imagery.  
He breathed as silent as possible, his body setting in motion again. His eyes spotted the book in the prince’s lap and curiosity got the better - or worse - of him.

Hinata stepped carefully on the small stairs leading up to the pavilion, his head turned a bit horizontally already. A squeak cut through the silence.

The princes’ eyes shot open, directly staring into Hinata’s own ones. They stared at each other with equally wide eyes for a heartbeat before the princes’ calm expression faded into a mix between shock and rising anger. Hinata gulped and stepped back, an arm raised in prepared self-defense. It was incredible how such a peaceful expression could turn into a death glare like the one he received in that moment.

“Who are you?” He didn’t shout, and it could best be compared to the calm before a storm, but Hinata could feel his throaty voice resonate in every cell of his body.

Hinata was certain that this was the way he’d die.

Oh god, just what had he gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE FINISHED THIS GOOD LORD  
> Oh man oh man... Big thanks to Stephy who helped be a bunch to decide on stuff for this!! And thanks to her and Nico for cheering me on to get it done ah haha ha. ,. ,. ヽ(；▽；)ノ  
> I have no idea how long this is gonna be, but I don't think too long? (I can hear future-me laughing in the distance already.)  
> WHO KNOWS  
> Either a smoll 3-chapter ficlet or an untamed beast.  
> Also I'll update Sundays! Whether it's weekly or every other week, I'm not sure yet, but I'll do my best!!  
> Thanks a lot for reading through this mess and I hope you enjoyed it ahah hah a ヽ(；▽；)ノ Kudos, comments and advice always greatly appreciated!! ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´◡` 人´◡` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °・
> 
> Note from future-me: "not too long" my aSS. GOD DAM N IT.  
> Also, please look at [this AMAZING fanart](http://panoramanda.tumblr.com/post/130648731931/princekageyama-i-made-for-alastias-fanfic) Amanda did for the scene at the end of this chapter!!


	2. The first drops

Hinata couldn’t tear his gaze away from the blue orbs that seemingly got darker with each passing second that Hinata didn’t reply. It was a vicious cycle in which he was trapped in, and couldn’t get out anymore. Or so it seemed to Hinata.

Kageyama’s nostrils flared as he scoffed and closed the book with a bang. He got to his feet and looked at Hinata first only through the corners of his eyes, before turning to him fully.

“So? What’s your name and what are you doing here?” It almost felt as if some of his anger had dwelled, as his voice didn’t sound as sharp as a razor about to slice Hinata’s throat, but still carried an underlying danger with it. Hinata gulped and let his hands fall to his side to straighten his back and improve his posture.  
“H-Hinata Shouyou. Your parents have brought me here.” The prince blinked, eyes intensely focused on Hinata. He could even pinpoint the exact moment in which Kageyama figured out who he was and what he wanted here. His parents surely had talked with him about the matter.  
The prince glanced to the other side, not replying.

Hinata could feel a sense of anxiousness crawling up his spine. So the rumors about the soon-to-be king were true, after all. He really was hard to talk to, while spreading a sense of coldness, as if building a cavern between him and everyone else. Although Hinata didn’t quite feel like he was truly that way at heart, and he probably had his reasons for such behavior, too.  
But Hinata was also aware that he would be spending quite some time with this guy, whether they liked it or not, and he definitely didn’t want to keep their relationship like this.

Kageyama made his way out of the pavilion, every stride a clear example of the confidence and pride he carried. Hinata couldn’t help but watch in awe. He had to admit it - his presence was already close to a king. But he had to disagree with the majority of people’s opinion this time again - he was no cold-hearted dictator.

Hinata blinked himself out of his daze and ran to the prince’s side with a light skip in his step. Only then did he clearly notice the big difference in height between them, which annoyed Hinata a bit more than he wanted to admit. With a light shake, he tried to get rid of that thought again. It didn’t matter.  
His eyes fell upon the little book, wrapped in old and used-up leather, which Kageyama tightly clutched in one of his hands.

“What’s it about?” Hinata broke the silence that had settled between the two, the question much to Kageyama’s surprise.  
“What?”  
“The book - what’s it about?” Kageyama looked down at Hinata, eyebrows raised in surprise for a second before he returned to his scoff.  
“None of your business.”  
“Ehhh?! Not fair!”  
Hinata kept walking beside Kageyama, with a small pout on his lips.

“How did you even get here?” Kageyama blurted out, this time to Hinata’s surprise.  
“Daichi let me explore a little and I-” ‘got lost’ - he couldn’t admit that, not to Kageyama - “found this place,” Hinata mumbled the last part of the sentence and looked away, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  
“You mean you got lost.” Hinata flinched, also a bit because of how matter-of-fact Kageyama’s reply was. As if he knew that there could be no other reason, no other possibility other than Hinata getting lost.  
“T-That’s not true at all...!” Hinata tried to deny, to no avail. He didn't want to feel as if he lost in anything against Kageyama, even if it was something as minor and stupid as this.

Kageyama glared back at Hinata, but not from anger. Somehow, the prince just felt so annoyed for some reason. His glare was the epitome of ‘Don’t deny it, you know it’s true, dumbass’.

Somehow, it was odd to Hinata that he was able to talk to the prince, someone who would become king in a matter of months, so normally with. Hinata didn’t feel stuck up or nervous around Kageyama. It seriously was strange. It felt as natural to him as breathing, as if they had spent much more time together than they actually had.

Their calm atmosphere was interrupted by a sudden ball of brown flying towards them. Neither of the two even had enough time to react before it landed directly on Kageyama’s face. Hinata stared with wide eyes at the squirrel spreading across Kageyama’s features. It was as though time had frozen until a small snort was heard from Hinata’s direction, which he had tried so hard to suppress.

The squirrel took off again after a few seconds, but left some scratches behind on Kageyama’s face as a little ‘gift’. Kageyama kept staring at nothing in front of him, eyes still wide, lips thin.  
Hinata brought a hand up to cover his mouth and turned away from the prince, shoulders shaking. Kageyama didn’t move any part of his body as he stared down at the smaller figure doubling over from laughing.

“Stop laughing!” Kageyama snapped at the smaller man with the hint of a growl. That’s what made Hinata break out into outright laughter. His head fell back, eyes shut tightly, as his whole body shook. Kageyama’s scowl faded a bit after seeing such a bright laugh. Even the sound felt warm like the sun. How irritating.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said with a crooked smile as he turned back to the prince, wiping barely noticeable tears from the corners of his eyes.  
“But oh god, look at you...” he tried his best to suppress yet another fit of laughter. Kageyama’s frown deepened, but he could feel the wind burn at the open scratches left from that god damn squirrel.

Hinata inhaled deeply, still with a grin on his face.  
“Let’s go inside. Daichi might be looking for us.” Kageyama nodded, lightly rubbing his face only to flinch a bit at the contact. He didn’t want to admit it, especially after Hinata had gained such entertainment from this whole thing, but the marks actually quite hurt. Especially the ones at his cheek, as they went pretty deep.

Just as expected, Daichi was waiting in front of Hinata’s door, turning his head in mild panic. His tense shoulders dropped in relief when he met eyes with Hinata, but his expression was soon to be replaced with a mix of surprise and confusion. The clothes he wore were less fancy and pompous than the ones he used to pick up Hinata, but seemed valuable nonetheless.

“So you’ve encountered the prince already...” Daichi said with a soft smile that only let a small part of the inner tension he felt through. Hinata was still a bit amazed about the fact that a royal guard wasn’t completely stuck-up or whatever the image in his head was about them. Of course, he couldn't speak for all the guards the royal family had, but Hinata still felt as though their behavior wouldn't differ much.

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Kageyama looked down to his side to meet Hinata's eyes. Daichi seemed to tense up again with worry and confusion, while also trying not to push the prince, ignoring his statement about Hinata.  
“What happened...?” Daichi carefully asked. Hinata had to keep himself from laughing yet again as the imagery came back to him in a flash. He didn’t have to look to his side to know Kageyama was glaring at him; he could feel it burning on his skin.

“We got short company in the garden,” Hinata said, still an underlying laugh in it. Daichi could only blink at him before he looked back at Kageyama.  
“We should let it be treated, your highness.” After he said that last part of the sentence, Daichi flinched at the glare he received from the prince.  
“I told you not to call me that,” Kageyama said, terse, but still walked up beside Daichi.  
“I-I’m sorry...” he glanced at Hinata. “What about-”  
“It’s fine, I can go by myself,” Kageyama mumbled as he set into motion again. He wouldn’t need a supervisor to bring him to the infirmary - he wasn’t a child anymore.

With a crease between his eyebrows and lips pressed tightly together, Daichi watched the prince leave before turning to Hinata.  
“Well, shall we go now? The king and queen are awaiting your arrival already.” Hinata nodded slowly, mind not really caught up to the present yet. The way Kageyama had told Daichi not to call him ‘your highness’ still stuck in his mind. It was filled with raw hurt and anger, and Hinata swore he could see the prince even clench his fists. Why was he so sensitive to that particular name? Hinata exhaled heavily. Daichi waited a bit for Hinata to catch up before he led him to the dining hall.

When Daichi pushed open the much too big doors for the room, Hinata’s mouth fell slightly open as he looked around.  
Honestly, it was almost offensive how extravagant their place was. But what did he expect? They were royalty, after all.

The hall could have easily been the size of his entire apartment, and the floor was cream colored marble, reflecting the warm light from the chandelier. Did they have such a thing in almost every room? Hinata couldn't help but wonder about that.  
There was a carpet the same color as the one at the stairs from the entrance leading to the unnecessarily big table. Both the king and queen turned their heads, with the queens lighting up when she spotted Hinata. She gestured for him to step closer, but before he could obey, Hinata first had to learn how to blink and breathe again.

“We’ve been waiting,” they said in unison, and Hinata could feel a spark of guilt shoot right through him. He really hoped that they hadn’t waited for too long for him. Hinata had managed to get close to the table, somehow. But up close it seemed even more massive than before. Even the chairs seemed much too valuable to sit on.  
“Where’s Kageyama?” The king said and Hinata jumped a bit, gripping the chair in front of him out of reflex.  
“W-Well...” His throat was dry. There was this odd tension he had when talking to the reigns of their land. He didn’t feel even remotely this nervous around the prince.  
“They had a small accident and I advised for the prince to see the infirmary.” Hinata hadn’t even noticed Daichi coming close, set aside even standing beside him.

“Oh, I see... What happened?” The queen seemed troubled, brows raised in worry, fixated on Daichi at first but with a short glance towards Hinata. Hinata gulped. It was as if she had a feeling like it was his fault, and the guilt only grew worse when he thought about how he laughed at the prince. Oh god, just what had he done. He couldn’t behave so casual around royalty.

“Well...”  
“A squirrel sort of kind of came out of nowhere...” Hinata explained for Daichi, fumbling with his fingers. Saying it aloud was almost worse, made it even more ridiculous, but he didn’t want to trouble Daichi with it.  
The queen's eyes lit up, lips pressing tightly together and Hinata could have sworn he heard a snort for the fraction of a second. The king sighed audibly from the other side of the table.  
“He’ll be joining us soon,” Daichi said, simply in order to break the silence.

“Take a seat, dear.” The queen gestured to the chair Hinata stood in front of. Although he needed a second to register the fact that the queen of their land had just called him ‘dear’. Was that normal for her? Did she call everyone like that? Oh god. Hinata could feel blood rising up to his cheeks as he sat down on the chair, head kept as closely down towards his chest as possible.

“You’re embarrassing him...” The king frowned, but Hinata couldn’t read the emotion behind his voice. The few times Hinata had heard the kings’ voice up-close, he always got this sense of it being like cold water running down a stream. It was fluid, went right through oneself without hesitation, and unreadable, only reflecting its surroundings.  
“Awww.” The queen pouted at her husband with fake remorse before she turned her head back to Hinata with a gentle smile. She whispered an apology, but Hinata could only nod, head still facing down.

The couple didn’t keep the setting silence for long, and Hinata was a bit surprised just how open and talkative the queen actually was.  
“So! Did anything interesting happen on your trip here?” She rested her chin on her palm, oddly focused on Hinata’s tufts of hair. It took him a second before his hands darted up to his locks to shake off any possible rests of flowers there. Hinata didn’t even raise his head in the slightest, and somehow even managed to press his head even more against himself, as if he wanted to fuse his chin with his chest. The couple chuckled, although the kings' was more of an exhale. Daichi stood a few steps away from the table, smiling to himself.

Kageyama entered, surprised at the whole scene. All eyes were on him, even Hinata’s, although only from the corner of his eyes. The prince glared at Hinata, just for a second, for taking his usual spot for dinner. The glare was so short, Hinata wondered if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Kageyama didn’t say anything though and sat across Hinata, heaving a sigh with a puddle of plasters on his face.

No one commented on his looks, but Kageyama could still feel his ears burning.  
The prince glared into the round but was interrupted by another set of doors opening. In flew two shimmering kitchen carts filled with plates covered with silver domes. Hinata slowly raised his head but was a little scared about the sheer amount of food placed there. How could four people even possibly eat this much...??!

Servants placed the covered plates in front of everyone awaiting the dinner. A new set of people brought and placed the cutlery neatly on their right places, although Hinata didn’t quite know what for half of them were. They looked odd, and having three differents types of forks and everything else just seemed kind of useless to him.

Someone stepped forward from where the carts were. He had grey hair, although he seemed Hinata’s age, and a mole under his left eye. The man smiled in such a manner it calmed Hinata immediately for some reason, as he presented exactly what their meal was tonight. Most of the names were foreign and long, so it made no sense to Hinata whatsoever, but what he did notice was how surprising yet not so surprising sweet the man's voice was.

“I hope the meal suits your tastes,” the man said as he bowed.  
“Thank you, Suga. I’m sure we’ll do, as always,” the queen said with a smile just as gentle. There was a sparkle in the man’s eyes - Suga, as Hinata found out yet again through a conversation - before he turned around and left with the other servants.

When Hinata lifted one of the domes engraved with 'Appetizer' in cursive letters, he was amazed at how beautiful food could be prepared. Hinata barely dared to touch it, let alone eat it.  
The king chuckled and told Hinata to eat before the rest gets cold.

The evening passed in peace and with Hinata in constant awe about how food could taste so delicious. Hinata even got more comfortable and less nervous around the king and queen, although he was incredibly aware of the fact that the prince had been silent throughout dinner, even when the queen asked if the dancing lessons would begin tomorrow, because he was sure the prince wasn't too fond of it. Hinata became more absent minded and simply nodded. He really wanted to know what was troubling Kageyama but didn’t dare to ask. Not that he expected an honest reply, anyway.

When they were done with their food, bellies round and full (especially Hinata’s), Daichi offered to bring Hinata back to his room. He greatly appreciated the offer, as Hinata was sure he’d probably end up getting lost again, with the size of this palace. It would probably even take a while until he got his way around in this place, he was sure.  
They said their good bye’s to the royal family that stayed behind in the dinner room.

“Good night, sir,” Daichi said as he dropped Hinata off in his room. Hinata spun on his heels to meet eyes with Daichi.  
“Ah- please, call me Hinata...” his voice had begun strong and confident, but grew quiet. He was still slightly uncomfortable about being talked to so politely. Hinata didn’t feel like he deserved such treatment.  
Daichi seemed slightly surprised, but his expression soon turned relaxed with a smile.  
“As you wish, Hinata,” he said and bowed before leaving Hinata’s room.

Hinata stood still for a while. Suddenly Hinata became much too aware of the silence surrounding him, and he felt a pang of loneliness. He looked around in his room, inspecting its size and all the beautiful furniture placed inside.  
Hinata’s shoulders dropped, and he couldn’t quite tell why he felt so crushed all of a sudden. At first he was thrilled arriving here, but by now everything had changed. Being left alone in such a huge room just for himself, with such valuable things placed inside was a new experience for Hinata. Its beauty correlated with the loneliness it emitted.

He sighed. It was foolish in a way. He should be appreciating to be granted such a chance, to live in the palace of the reigning king and queen of their land, and yet all he felt was this sudden emptiness. Countless of people would be dying to be in his place right now.  
Of course, it could just be that he was homesick already, but it didn’t quite feel the same. Instead of wanting to be home, he wished he could feel at home here, because somewhere far away, it seemed to him like it once had. And maybe that sudden change is what caused this feeling.

With a frown Hinata glanced over to his bed - big, soft, made with much too expensive materials. It looked so inviting, and he was tired especially after that massive dinner, but Hinata also felt a restlessness resonate inside him. But then again, what else could he do? There was nothing. And if he left his room, he was certain to get lost again. Just that this time no one would come for him. Hinata gulped, especially with small guilt in the back of his mind for wanting to leave even more now.

Hinata glanced between the door, the keys lying so invitingly on the nightstand beside his bed and the bed itself. With the frown deepening he chewed on his lower lip. There was this energy, a force he couldn’t explain, that wanted for him to leave the room, to explore yet again. The battle inside of his head only grew, bringing along a mixture of feelings as well.

He’d have to decide. Now. And he couldn’t say why he felt this urgency.

Before he could think everything over, Hinata grabbed the key and darted out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He shoved the key in his one of his pockets, without paying much attention to his motions. Hinata let his legs direct him; they knew where he wanted to go. Hinata trusted them, and let his feet lead him to where he felt this strong sense of needing to be present.

The next time Hinata got to catch his breath, he stood in front of the door he had found by coincidence merely a few hours ago. He blinked, brows slightly furrowed, but pushed it open once again with little hesitation. It was still open, and somehow that alone surprised him for some reason.

His eyes darted around, looking for something Hinata didn’t know himself yet. He took a deep breath and listened closely, to what he did not know either. It didn't even feel like he was controlling his own body.

The crescent moon was high up in the sky, stars sparkling brighter than Hinata remembered. They almost seemed so much further away, though. It just clarified his sense of loneliness.  
Owls were hooting far in the distance, the wind rustling leaves of the trees. It was a calm night. But not exactly a calmness that would put oneself at ease, but rather on edge.

Hinata opened his eyes again and let his feet lead the way. His heart was hammering against his chest. He could feel the sensation throughout his entire body, shaking him up to his very core.  
He passed arches of flowers, turned corners, caught glances at the blossoms that didn’t lose any of their beauty even in the darkness of the night.

He kept walking until it seemed that he had reached the end of the garden. Hinata stared at the tall fence, and even more at the wild scenery behind it. Even this place he was certain he had never seen before felt familiar in a sense.

Hinata gulped, his eyes following the fence at the line where it met with the grass, before he began walking along it. His steps were slow, eyes looking for something he still did not know. The air was cold around him, and it felt as if a storm was close. Whether figuratively or literally - Hinata wasn’t sure.

And then he spotted something.

It was a small hole in the fence, just big enough for him to fit through, covered by bushes and branches. If one didn’t know of its existence, they probably wouldn’t have noticed it, especially not in the dark.

Hinata crouched before it to push the branches and leaves aside and crawl through the opening. Soil covered his knees and base of his palms and when he passed through, twigs scraped his face. But he kept moving until he reached a place to stand. And when he did, it looked like he arrived in a whole nother world.

He was surrounded by shades of green tinted blue from the absence of the sun. Hinata looked around, heart picking up the pace again. The tips of his fingers prickled and his vision got slightly blurry. There it was again, the sensation returning of knowing this place far more than he probably should.

His feet began to move again before he could form a clear sentence in his mind. Not that Hinata was able to since he began this whole journey.

Hinata ducked under branches, squeezed through tight spaces between trunks, stepped over fallen trees until he had apparently reached the destination his heart wanted him to be. Hinata was also certain he would never find the way back.

In the darkness, Hinata spotted a shadow barely visible. A figure no one else would have found.

Somehow Hinata’s heartbeat managed to speed up even more, to beat against his ribcage with much more force. The figure was slumped against the base of a tree and Hinata didn’t have to look twice to recognize the person, even with the unusual sight.

Hinata forgot to breathe, forgot how to walk even after being carried by his feet through half of the palace, through the maze that was the garden and through the wilderness that was this place. The sight was almost as devastating as the prince probably felt.

It was agonizing for Hinata, and he couldn’t explain why. He felt like choking, crying, like punching something, felt his blood boil for all the wrong reasons, but still continued to stay still.  
The prince had been still for a reason at dinner and now had looked for a place to be alone. To be left alone with his thoughts.

Maybe he didn’t want for anyone to approach him? Maybe he had searched out this place exactly because he didn’t want to be bothered talking to someone. It was almost the same sensation like the one Hinata felt the time he met Kageyama for the first time, just this time it was painful, and not filled with curiosity.

He should turn around. Anyone would, after thinking that the prince came here intentionally. But Hinata couldn’t convince himself with these lies his mind tried to inject him. His body practically screamed at how that was not the truth, but not even he wanted to admit what he felt was the reason for the princes’ state. The sense of loneliness overcame Hinata like a cold shower. It choked the air out of him once again.

Hinata’s mind went blank, free from the contradicting and lonely thoughts, and began to move. Kageyama was barely visible, hid well in the shadows of the night and his surroundings. The prince’s hands were shaking, even with them pressed tight against his forehead. Protective, contemplating, guilty, lonely - those words could easily describe how it felt. Hinata could feel a shiver run through him, one so strong his knees almost gave in.

Kageyama radiated such a strong presence, it was overwhelming, even to Hinata standing a few steps away from him. Oddly enough, Kageyama didn’t even seem to notice him just yet. He was probably drowned too much in his own thoughts, drowned by the emotions that came with them.

Hinata stepped closer, legs suddenly getting heavier with every step, while also feeling so weak as if they could give in any second. Even his own hands were beginning to shake. Kageyama seemed so vulnerable, but a different type than in their first encounter.  
Hinata’s throat felt dry, almost too dry to even let air pass through without it feeling like swallowing knives cutting through his flesh. Would he even be able to say the princes’ name? Would it be more than a croak, a whisper? Hinata couldn’t tell. He could only stare, eyes stinging from tears he wouldn’t allow to form.

One of the princes hands, still strongly pressed against his cowering head, flinched barely noticeable. It shouldn’t be noticeable, not in this darkness, not with him being merely a lonely shadow merging with the background. Hinata saw Kageyama’s head turn up ever so slightly, eyes glaring intensely in his direction.

The dark blue orbs sparkled in the night, even with them being as dark as his surroundings. They screamed so many emotions towards Hinata at once, the feeling of being overwhelmed only returning. But the prince stayed quiet, which almost made it worse.

Hinata barely noticed anymore the strong beating of his heart. It felt like it might break him, and at the same time stop entirely. Regret gushed over Hinata. Maybe he really should have turned back. Shouldn’t have disturbed Kageyama. He shouldn’t have, probably. But he did, and there was no turning back.

“Why are you here,” the voice was close to a growl, deep and unused, but filled with emotions. Hinata gulped. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t even try to think.  
“Why are _you_?” Hinata was surprised his voice even functioned at all, even if it was only louder than a whisper. Kageyama’s glare grew stronger for a second, but he didn’t respond. Hinata inhaled deeply, gathering all of his courage. He knew he would need it.  
“Why are you here, sitting all alone in the dark?” His voice was shaking almost as much as the tornado inside him. Kageyama exhaled, deep and guttural. It almost seemed like a beast about to attack, but not out of anything other than trying to protect themselves, and Hinata knew that.

“I don’t have to tell you _anything_.” Hinata bit his lower lip, the sentence stinging and annoying him at the same time.  
“It’s true - you don’t _have_ to, but why _wouldn’t_ you?!” He hadn’t meant for his voice to grow this loud, to depict how even anger rose inside of him. He didn’t know why, he couldn’t figure it out. His emotions were all over the place.

Kageyama barely moved.

The tension in the air was thick and heavy, while also seeming to break any moment at the same time. Neither of the two moved, but Hinata’s blood began to boil again. He felt daring. He also knew he would regret the following things he’d say.

“What do you even have to worry about!? Just look at the way you live! You get _everything_ from your parents, and you don’t have to worry every day if you’ll scrape by, if you’ll even survive till the end of the month! Tell me! Just tell me - just _what_ could there be so bad in your life!?”

Hinata’s whole frame shook, breath unsteady as strong huffs. His eyes stung, his lungs felt as if they were filled with water. Hinata didn’t think, but even less did he actually mean it.  
It kind of just... wanted to be out. To be said. To provoke the much too silent prince sitting in front of him, crouching and making himself seem much too small. He wanted to shake the prince, to not see him in such a pitiful state, to see a fire in his eyes even if it meant to infuriate him.

Kageyama jumped up, eyes wide with a mixture of emotions, but anger the most prominent. He grabbed Hinata by the collar and pulled him up, making the smaller stand on his tip-toes. Hinata shut his eyes closed out of reflex, but didn’t turn his head.

“Shut. Your. _Mouth_. You don’t know _anything_.” He gritted through his teeth, voice so tense it almost seemed strangulated. Kageyama’s face was so close to Hinata’s, he could feel the heavy breath of the prince on his cheeks.

Hinata opened his eyes, fiercer than he had expected.

“Then _tell me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY.  
> THIS CHAPTER BEGAN WITH SUCH DORKINESS AND I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T EXPECT FOR THE TURN AT THE END I SWEAR SUDDENLY HINATA JUST  
> DID THAT  
> I'm so sorry dear god.  
> Also at first I wanted to write out the dinner scene but I might do that at a later date idk I'll just leave it like this for now if that's okay???  
> I hope you don't hate me but that you still enjoyed this chapter ahah hah ah ( ；∀；)  
> Also a quick note! I actually have a [schedule](https://calendar.zoho.com/embed/886d7b8d8aa10822c78e20964fbda60f499cb7032ed1532def03f5b947e474d94a64100d17cdc3bb) now... (*´・ｖ・) You can check there the stuff I have planned and their releases (even if it's still v empty rn)! 
> 
> Welp. Kudos, comments and advice are always appreciated (ˊ ᗜ ˋ *) /sweats nervously


	3. A shimmer through darkened clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the chapter as it would've otherwise become easily 12k+ long so yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy :^)  
> Also this chapter is dedicated to the super nice and sweet [Amanda](http://nerdylittleavenger.tumblr.com/)! Thank you _so_ much for all your nice comments until now, and for even starting to draw fanart for this dumb little (laughs at little) fic of mine! Thank you for always giving me the motivation to continue when I'm in a slump ( ；∀；) ♡♡  
>  (ALSO SUPER SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE AHHHH)

They stayed there, unmoving, only their heavy breaths resounding in the dark night. The hand grasping Hinata’s collar began shaking, and Kageyama didn’t know why he was hesitating. There was something in Hinata’s eyes that made him waver. Wasn’t the answer supposed to be obvious? Wouldn’t he just scoff at him, and not say a word to the smaller man? Maybe even get angry at him for thinking he trusted a stranger as much as to reveal something personal of him? But he didn’t, couldn’t.

Kageyama took a shaking breath, his glare fading from his features and almost turning sad. He honestly couldn’t understand why this practically-a-stranger had such an influence on him, was able to shake him to his core, to rattle at his own beliefs - and all that with a simple look, or even simply by standing next to him.

The prince dropped his gaze along with letting Hinata’s collar go. His bangs covered his eyes, and suddenly the agitated fire that had sparked inside of him died out. He could feel the exhaustion rush over him like a cold shower.

Hinata waited, not ever looking away from Kageyama, taking in all of his movements, the small flinches of his muscles. He watched the prince’s every motion with anticipation. The tips of his fingers prickled yet again as he waited, heart hammering against his chest. Would he really say something? Hinata really wished he would, but there was also a sense of dread crawling up his spine.

Not too far away, thunder rumbled through the sky, that had the kind of tension to it which could be compared to the amosphere in an orchestra just before the musicians began to play. The air around the two was left thick and heavy with silence.  
Both Hinata and Kageyama gasped inaudibly whilst they snapped their heads into the direction the thunder came from, the built up tension between them washed away.

Kageyama turned his head back to Hinata, jaw tightly clenched. There was an emotion in his eyes Hinata couldn’t quite read. His eyes seemed clouded, almost darker than usual, seemingly disappearing in the darkness of their surroundings.  
“We should go back,” he said and Hinata opened his mouth in attempted protest.  
“But-”  
“ _We should go back_ ,” the prince pressed on. He bit the inside of his cheeks, eyes turning away from Hinata once more. He had this feeling lingering inside him that if he didn’t stop himself right there, he would actually give in. And what scared him even more was that, actually, he wouldn’t even mind telling Hinata what was going on inside of him, what was troubling him.  
The fact that Hinata actually made him consider opening his own heart and being seen vulnerable was truly terrifying for Kageyama.

Hinata stared up to the prince, at a loss for words. He didn’t want to push the matter, but he couldn’t help but want to know, to understand Kageyama. To know for sure if his theories about what was troubling Kageyama were true. But there would come another time, right?  
There had to. After all, they had three months time.

After a few more moments Kageyama stepped forward, hands still limp at his sides, head tilted forward. He turned his head to glance at Hinata from the corner of his eyes, as if telling the smaller to catch up, as if inviting him to a challenge he still wasn’t aware of. Hinata huffed and made his way to Kageyama with quick steps, but didn’t stop there, simply kept accelerating to a run. The prince’s eyes shot wide as a grin tucked at the edge of his mouth, and set into a sprint as well, the heavy mood lifted just like that.  
Hinata had such powers. To light a fire inside him even he was sure he’d long been burned to inflammable ashes.

Somehow, Hinata did find the way back to the hole in the fence. He was sure it was some kind of miracle, considering how dark their surroundings were, and how everything seemed the same. The thunder became louder, closer, like the anticipation before a loud crescendo. Hinata skidded through the hole, his pants now fully covered in mud, as the first drops began to fall.  
At first they were light and soft, like a gentle caress, but it didn’t take long for them to feel like sharp needles piercing through their clothes and skin.

“Move, dumbass!!” Kageyama yelled as he waited not so patiently. Hinata growled slightly in response, but made way for the taller man. It kind of surprised Hinata how he simply crawled through the tight space without caring about dirtying his expensive clothes at all - but at the same time, it somehow didn’t. The prince wasn’t the type of person to care about materialistic things.

“Keep moving, god damn it!”  
“Yeah, yeah!!” Hinata groaned before he set off again, the rain numbing his muscles. Hinata saw Kageyama trying to pass him, and even in this storm, annoyance somehow rose inside of him.  
Oh hell no, he wouldn’t let him reach the palace first.

They somehow ended up in a race to the castle, breathless and completely drenched, with their clothes sticking to their ice cold bodies. The two of them stood beneath the roof at the not-so-secret door leading to the garden, in shelter of the storm. Why they didn’t simply enter the palace when they stood quite literally in front of it, was a mystery.

“This is all your fault.”  
“Shut up, dumbass.”  
“I wouldn’t be standing in the cold, with drenched clothes, if I wouldn’t have come for you,” Hinata paused, turning his head now to face Kageyama, “And do you only know dumbass as an insult!?”  
Kageyama glared down with a frown and thin lips.  
“It’s not like I made you come! And what were you even doing there and how did you find that place!? And of course not-” Kageyama paused and looked to the side, nose crinkled. “...Idiot,” he mumbled, much in contrast to how much he had unintentionally raised his voice before.

Hinata couldn’t help a snort when he saw Kageyama’s petty attempt in using a new insult for him. It earned him another glare, but somehow, there wasn't even actual anger there.

Hinata swayed on his heels, hands entwined behind him, his expression suddenly serious.  
“But I’m not sure...” he paused and stared ahead, into the dark, focusing on nothing in particular. “I mean it’s kinda crazy, huh?” Hinata looked up to Kageyama at his side with a grin that seemed so forced and painful as if trying to hide something. Seeing such a thing from Hinata sent a cold shiver down Kageyama’s spine. It just seemed so _wrong_ on him.  
Silence settled shortly between them, until Hinata interrupted Kageyama's attempt in commenting what the other had said, even if he himself didn’t quite know what he’d even say to it yet.

“Well!” Hinata took a deep breath before he went on, “Let’s go inside. It’s cold and my clothes feel gross.” Kageyama frowned, the picture of Hinata's troubled expression still prominent in his mind. Was he already in a place to judge or worry about something apparently unusual about Hinata, when they had just met? He wasn’t sure, but couldn’t help but be bothered about it.  
The prince went to catch up with Hinata with quick steps, silent, staring at the back of his glowing orange curls, which were so very bright compared to their faded and dark surroundings.

The halls were empty and dark, with only a few lights illuminating their way. Their footsteps resounding from the walls, with the additional squishing noise from their wet shoes.  
Another frown built itself up on Kageyama’s face before he stopped in his tracks entirely. Hinata, of course, instantly noticed him halting, and turned around with a confused look.

“I don’t know... where your room is.....” Kageyama stared at the space that had formed between Hinata and himself with a blank expression.  
“Oh,” Hinata blinked, his voice unknowing.  
“ _Oh..._ ” he repeated, more like a low and vibrating sound coming from his vocal chords. Of course, Hinata still didn’t know either.  
Another silence fell between the two for a heartbeat, this time more tense rather than relaxing, as Kageyama contemplated with a thought.

“Do you want to come to my room?” It didn’t sound like a kind offer, especially not with it being gritted through Kageyama’s teeth. He said it with such intense disapproval, as if his every fiber was against his own proposal. It was quite fascinating to watch, actually.  
Kageyama wouldn’t have even thought for a second about offering Hinata such a thing, if it wouldn’t have been this late already to call Daichi - or anyone, really. And Kageyama also didn’t quite feel like walking around in this huge place looking for the room of a person temporarily staying here. The fact that this guy happened to have disrupted him twice by now didn’t influence his decision at all.

Hinata simply stared at him, even when the prince finally raised his gaze. Hinata’s face showed a mixture of emotions, but mainly shock and disbelief and even hinting at the debate occuring in his mind. Kageyama tried so hard not to comment on how Hinata shouldn’t think too much or else his head would explode or how he was amazed that Hinata was even able to seriously think about something. He really tried, and somehow even managed not to.

“Why aren’t you saying anything, god damn it...” Kageyama looked away, lips pressed together in a flat pout, wiggling his toes inside his shoes.  
Hinata blinked, slowly.  
“I- I uhm, uh...” Hinata was very capable of constructing normal sentences in this moment. Very.  
Kageyama turned his head and glared yet again, making Hinata shriek and jump back.  
“Yes!? I don’t- know?!” Hinata yelped, voice being much too high, surprised and unsure.

Kageyama scoffed and without further ado set into motion again towards his room. He could hear fast footsteps following up to him after Hinata had stared at Kageyama blank-faced.  
What the prince also couldn’t quite understand was why Hinata seemed so surprised about there being an upstairs in the palace. What did he think made the palace so tall? Honestly. This guy.

Kageyama took a deep breath at his door when they arrived. It has been much too long ago since he last had someone besides servants enter his room - if ever, actually. Even he himself couldn’t remember, and that had to mean something. It was a bit embarrassing about how ridiculous he behaved, especially after offering it to Hinata, but he also couldn’t quite help it.

The prince could see Hinata trying to cover up his fidgeting from the corner of his eyes, and somehow, that took some of his own tension away. Seeing how he wasn’t the only person behaving ridiculous about this was kind of nice, for some reason. Soothing, almost.

With another sigh, Kageyama unlocked the door and pushed it open, the tips of his ears burning a little. Luckily, it was too dark for Hinata to notice, if he wouldn’t be distracted by the entity that was Kageyama’s room in the first place. There wasn’t even a word from Hinata, his mouth actually gaping at their surroundings. Even that somehow managed to irritate him.

This freaking palace had to be a joke. There was no way that any human could be living in such luxury. Impossible. Nuh-uh. Hinata tried to make himself believe these words.  
How did they manage to somehow top themselves every time!? Ridiculous.

Kageyama scratched the back of his neck as the trotted towards his desk to turn on a small lamp, chewing unnoticeably on the inside of his cheek. By now he had somehow already forgottoen He let Hinata have a moment to settle, before he cleared his throat. Hinata’s head snapped to him, apparently only now coming back to earth.

“Well, uh...” Kageyama wasn’t good at this whole interacting-with-another-person-that-happened-to-be-in-his-room-for-the-probably-first-time-ever thing. And as if that wasn’t bad luck enough for him, Hinata wasn’t exactly better at it.

“Well. I can uh... I should,” Kageyama corrected himself, as if he heard his mother in the back of his mind, “give you some clothes to change. You might catch a cold if you continue to stay in these...” The hand at the back of Kageyama’s neck still lingered, and he managed only now to look even remotely into Hinata’s eyes, although wet strands of his hair covered his sight mostly.

Hinata blinked, expression still blank. The way his usually so gravity-defying hair now lied flat against his skull made this almost comical.  
“No way.” Hinata stated as if Kageyama had just told him that ice cream wasn’t the best desert ever. The prince’s mouth fell slightly open, his expression as if Hinata just said that he was infact taller than Kageyama.  
“What the hell? I’m being nice over here and offering you my clothes, you know??” He couldn’t tell why he felt so annoyed all of a sudden. Somehow, this person with their stupid face that is much too cheerful most of the time, practically glowing, and additionally with their usually stupid fluffy hair managed to just hit every single one of his nerves - whether he wanted to or not, whether he said something or not. Incredible.

Hinata moved his hands trying to express something that Kageyama just couldn’t catch on.  
“I can’t just... Wear some of the prince’s clothes...??!?” Kageyama’s head fell to the side in disbelief.  
Meanwhile, Hinata groaned as he let his head fall back and have his hands cover his face.  
“It just!! Feels odd!!!” He dropped his hands, back to his weird gesticulating in front of him, and added: “Don’t you understand!?”

While Hinata hadn’t been looking, Kageyama had already turned to his wardrobe, digging through his clothes to find something that might fit Hinata. He was a bit smaller than him, after all, so he had a few troubles actually finding something. The prince found a red pair of clothes he wore almost a decade ago for some event that called for very formal wear. _‘It might actually just fit Hinata,’_ Kageyama thought to himself as he ran his fingers across the smooth surface.

Kageyama turned and threw the outfit at Hinata without comment. He studied the way Hinata’s eyes grew large and his hands began to shake, as if he was holding something so fragile and valuable instead of an old piece of cloth.

“Shut up and put it on. I don’t want you to keep tainting my carpet.” He didn’t actually care any less about his carpet. In fact, Kageyama really disliked that old thing but Hinata didn’t have to know that, as making him feel guilty would probably make him change faster.  
Or so Kageyama hoped, but Hinata didn’t move still.

“What are you doing....” Kageyama groaned with his head falling to the side. Hinata glanced up quickly before his eyes darted down again, blood rushing to his cheeks. The smaller man glanced from side to side, blinking ever faster and chewing on his lower lip.

“Where am I supposed so change....” This time it was Kageyama’s turn to blink dumbfoundedly. Oh god. Right. There was that, still.  
“J-Just turn around or something!! God-” Kageyama turned around himself, though, crossing his arms before himself, with his cheeks now also tinged with red.  
“Jeez, fine!!” Hinata turned at almost the same time as Kageyama and took a shaking breath.

All of this was just so ridiculous. A practically-a-stranger was getting changed in his room barely anyone ever entered while he, the prince, was still dripping wet. Although, the way his whole body had heated up from the embarrassment that was all of this, he was pretty sure a majority of the water had already evaporated from his clothes.

Kageyama could hear the rustling and falling of clothes, and he didn’t think it was possible for his cheeks and ears to heat up even more. He was also pretty sure the heat already traveled down his neck but he was probably definitely just imagining that. To somehow just keep his mind distracted he grabbed his own night wear.

“Don’t you dare turn around unless I tell you to,” Kageyama grumbled.  
Hinata didn’t reply with words, but with a noise Kageyama couldn’t quite understand its meaning of. It sounded like a gurling sound mixed with something else that couldn’t quite be human, probably.

They were adults who just made a gigantic fuss over changing in the same room, back turned towards each other. Amazing.

It was quiet, and neither of them were sure if that made the awkward tension between them worse or not, with the rustling of clothes and closing of buttons the only audible sounds.  
“Done...” Hinata mumbled with a lowered head just loud enough for Kageyama to hear.  
“You really don’t have to tell me...” Kageyama suppressed the urge to hide his face and rub his temples.  
“...You?” He couldn’t believe how Hinata was able to actually make this worse.  
“Please just shut up now,” Kageyama turned and sighed heavily as he closed the last button of his shirt.

They stared at each other for a bit, Hinata glancing away a few times more often. Kageyama was a bit surprised at how well the clothes fit him - both in size and even in looks. The firey red seemed so fitting for Hinata, really matching his uncontrollable and energetic personality.  
Kageyama shook his head with a small groan as he walked passed Hinata.  
“I’ll go get a towel for you to dry your hair,” he mumbled and Hinata stayed quiet. This whole night is gonna be quite a ride, won’t it. Especially as Kageyama had forgotten about one thing: the actual sleeping part.

The prince returned with two towels in hand. It wasn’t really noticeable in the dim light emitted from the lamp on Kageyama’s desk, but they were a light shade of blue and even had the cursive “K” stitched into one of the corners with golden thread. Instead of taking the towel Hinata stared at it. With a huff, Kageyama tossed it over the smaller man’s head and walked towards his bed, drying his own. Hinata had said nothing to the gesture and simply began rubbing his locks as well, hesitantly and with his head still facing down.

The clothes felt weird on him. They felt so smooth and rough at the same time. They still were just slightly too big on him, especially at the sleeves, but it’s the best he could get - more than that, actuallly.  
And he didn’t admit it - he would’ve rather died than doing so - but knowing that the prince had worn these at some point also made him feel funny inside. He couldn’t say whether it made him happy or flattered, or much more nervous or awkward.

Hinata unconsciously inhaled the scent emitted from the clothes deeply, the scent sending a warm feeling throughout his entire body. The smell somehow made him think about a time long ago, a time that has now become a blur of colors, if it actually was reality and not just a dream.

When Kageyama found his hair to be dried enough, he stood from his bed to hang the towel over the back of his chair, and glanced back to his bed. Right. There was still that, too. Kageyama gulped as he struggled to find a solution to this problem.

“You can have the bed,” Kageyama sighed slightly as he grabbed one of the surprisingly small amount of pillows from his bed. With the other hand, he grabbed the blanket which he’d use as an underlay. Hinata would simply have to sleep without a blanket.  
The smaller man’s head snapped up, the towel falling to his shoulders.

“What!? No! I couldn’t have the prince sleep on the floor!” Kageyama’s head jerked towards Hinata, for more than one reason. He really didn’t want to give his whole, so comfy, bed to someone that annoyed him with almost everything he did, but he knew it was the right thing. It was a thing he was supposed to do, something his parents would tell him. A king had to be selfless, to want the best for his people and to always give them the best he owned, even if at his own sacrifice.

“Shut up and just take-”  
“No, I can sleep on the floor!” Hinata felt flustered for some reason and grabbed onto the towel that was still draped around his shoulder. Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched as he groaned deeply and let his shoulders fall. If this would continue for much longer, they’d both end up sleeping on the floor. He reallly didn’t have any nerves left for this, though.

“Fine,” he sighed, “then let’s just share it or something.” Kageyama rubbed at his temples once more as he walked towards the bed, throwing the pillow and blanket back.  
“Just don’t kick me out of it or drool on me or get on my side of the bed,” he added. Hinata leaped towards the end of the bed, the towel clenched in one of his hands.

“As if I would do that!” To that reply, Kageyama simply turned his head just enough to glance at Hinata from the corner of his eyes with a raised eyebrow, the ghost of a grin dancing around on his features. With pursed lips, Hinata gulped and pulled the towel unconsciously closer to himself.

Kageyama lightly shook his head with a silent sigh as he crawled beneath the cover, exhaustion washing over him. Hinata stood there for a few moments before he put down the towel beside where Kageyama left his, and made his way to the other side of the bed with silent steps.

The prince was faced away from Hinata, and he mirrored the action, shuffling as close to the edge of the bed as possible. If only he could calm down a bit more, Hinata would be able to enjoy the way it felt like lying on clouds to a greater extent. He couldn’t even explain the uneasiness he suddenly felt, and no, it wasn’t really caused by them sharing a bed. That almost felt somewhat normal, all of a sudden.

They didn’t talk, obviously, but they didn’t sleep for quite a while either. Both of them occupied with their racing minds - for once, not thinking similarly.  
The image of _that_ person wouldn’t leave Kageyama’s mind, it being etched into his memory. But how could it not?

Kageyama turned his head to press his face against the pillow, his chest beginning to feel tighter with each second, while forcing air into his lungs was becoming more difficult. He had to stop himself from thinking about those things, reliving the memories in his mind, especially with someone like Hinata around.

Kageyama focused on Hinata’s calm and rhythmic breath. His eyelids became heavier, and hearing the calm lullaby beside him was able to ease his nerves as well. He didn’t say anything, and he probably would never, but not sleeping alone was nice. And Hinata’s warmth was able to travel through the entire space between them, which helped to ease the tension in Kageyama’s shoulders. He could even slightly smell the scent of rain in the air.

That night, Hinata didn’t kick him, or drool on him. However, he did break one of Kageyama’s conditions. Strongly.

The sun was still hanging close to the horizon when someone knocked at the door. It wasn’t enough to wake neither of the two, so the person - a maid - hesitantly entered the room.  
“Prince Kageyama, sorry for the intrusion but-” she peaked through the door when her eyes spotted the two, eyes growing wide.

In their sleep, Hinata had crossed Kageyama’s side of the bed. Actually, more than that. Even now, he still had his arms strongly wrapped around the taller man, face buried in his chest. And he wasn’t the only one, as Kageyama was still clutching Hinata’s shirt so strongly as if his life depended on it. As if he was holding onto the only rock in a wild ocean before he’d get swept away. Kageyama pressed his forehead against the crown of Hinata’s.

The maid now fully entered the room, even if she felt a tinge of guilt in her gut about having to separate the two in such an intimate moment, with them clinging so desperately at each other.  
She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, paying attention not to be too loud, either.

Kageyama was the first to wake at that, opening his eyes in a haze. At first he was a bit confused as to why he could only see orange, until he actually realized exactly what he was doing. The prince’s eyes shot open, but he wasn’t able to say a word. From his position he couldn’t see Hinata’s face and what expression he wore, but it’s not like he wanted to anyway.

Kageyama instantly let go of Hinata as if he burned himself. And he might have, considering how warm Hinata was against him. Kageyama made an unidentifiable sound as he stared down at the smaller man, who still had him in a tight embrace, face still pressed against his chest.

Hinata only then woke, eyes blinking slowly and lazily. He yawned and nuzzled his nose against Kageyama’s chest, not realizing his situation still, and also not seeing how that little motion made the prince’s cheeks and ears flare. He could feel his heart drumming against his chest, which Hinata probably noticed as he opened his eyes again and looked up at Kageyama. The prince had his eyes wide, and Hinata soon followed his expression.

Hinata fumbled his arm from underneath Kageyama, or just in general as he desperately tried to create more space between the two. They had completely forgotten about the maid who silently stood a few steps away from the bed, watching with a small grin.

The second Kageyama was free he rolled backwards out of bed.  
“Dumbass, you-!!” he couldn’t even form a proper sentence, didn’t know what even to say in such a situation. He turned to watch Hinata crawl out of bed, but somehow still managing to bang his head against the wall. For a split second, Kageyama actually wanted to move forward and ask if he was okay, but shook his head again and sighed deeply. That skull of his was so thick, he probably didn’t even feel it anyway.

“Well, I’m sorry to interrupt the two of you, but breakfast is ready and the king and queen are awaiting your arrival,” the maid said with an apologetic smile, her eyebrows raised slightly.  
Kageyama grabbed another pair of clothes, this time a dark violet color, hue so dark it almost seemed black, with gold and cream colored accents. He moved to the back of his room whilst Hinata was busy rubbing his head with a crease between his eyebrows.

The maid couldn’t help but remember the times she had to dress Kageyama - especially due to him not being a morning person and most of the time still half-asleep after waking - until one day in his early teens he had told her he was old enough to do it himself. That first day, his clothes were a complete mess. With buttons off-center or not properly closed at all, his shirt sticking out of his pants and even his hair being messy. The woman couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory.

It didn’t take long for Kageyama to return. Hinata rubbed one of his eyes and looked up, only for his hand to fall to his side, and to slowly blink at Kageyama. He couldn’t help but notice how dashing the prince looked, even with the bedhead and all.  
Maybe it were the clothes the prince wore, maybe the bang to his head was what screwed with his mind. He didn’t know, and wouldn’t try to understand it either.

Kageyama straightened his clothes, a frown forming when he looked up and met Hinata’s eyes.  
“What is it?” Hinata blinked and lightly shook his head, but still didn’t look away.  
“Nothing...” he breathed, only raising the confusion on Kageyama’s side. He didn’t push the matter, though, and simply walked towards the maid.

This morning began with such a bang. Kageyama knew that the time in which Hinata would be staying here would be one of a kind. He probably wouldn’t even be able to relax at all anymore. He wouldn’t be able to live like he used to until now, and Kageyama wasn’t sure whether he was somewhat happy about that or already incredibly annoyed and embarrassed in advance for what was to come.

Hinata tried to tear his gaze away from the prince, with only mild success. He inhaled deeply and caught up with the others, brushing dust off his sleeves that probably wasn’t there in the first place. Hinata stood beside Kageyama, with the maid smiling at the two.

“Well, follow me,” the maid said as she held open the door for the two to leave the room first, before she took the lead again. Hinata knew he would have to try to focus on remembering the way, as he couldn’t be led around all the damn time, but as of right now he seriously just couldn’t focus. Somehow, ever since he got here, that was almost always the case.

Hinata could still feel the warmth that had surrounded him earlier. Thinking back to it, his heart probably sped up by half a beat, but felt clenched just as much, which would mean it completely stopped. Maybe it did. He didn’t know anymore.  
Hinata couldn’t explain how they even got into such a position - why he held onto Kageyama like that, why his body had felt like Kageyama needed him. He could faintly remember soft and muffled whimpering, but was that reality, and not just a dream?

He was so occupied by his thoughts, he hadn’t given the path they walked any attention.

Kageyama stole some sideway glances at Hinata, only to see his serious and oddly intense expression. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but kept quiet and swallowed the question before it could be formed into actual audible words.

They followed the woman in silence, who, without their knowledge, was already thinking about how to tell the royal couple what she had encountered, and how their reactions would be.

She pushed open the doors, and the king and queen were indeed awaiting them, the smile of the queen as warm and welcome as always. He couldn’t help but notice how... _normal_ the two looked. They didn’t wear fancy clothes, and somehow, it made Hinata feel warm. As if his own parents were sitting there, actually.

“Good morning sleepy heads~” the queen teased, and both Kageyama and Hinata looked to the side away from the other, the frown on the former again there, the latter with a small pout. They kept walking to the seats they had used the evening before without a word, without discussing the matter in the least.

“Good morning,” the two of them mumbled in sync. Hinata more to the table, Kageyama to himself. The king heaved a sigh, his shoulders rising and dropping, but remained silent.  
“Aww, did the two of you not sleep well?” the queen blinked innocently between the two, inspecting their reactions, very surprised when she saw the blushes on their cheeks.  
“ _Ooh,_ ” she whispered and glanced towards the maid that stood a little to her right, meeting a grin. The queen nodded in silent agreement with her. She had to hear the story of what had happened.

The kitchen carts drove in again, and Suga announced their breakfast dishes. Hinata still couldn’t understand how and why a meal like breakfast needed such fancy food - and with fancy he meant food that seemed more like art, meaning it’s only good to look at than anything else - but he’d have to get used to it. The queen did push him after all to finish his plates, and dared him leaving anything behind.

This time again the queen chattered along mainly by herself, with the occasional comment from the king, until she got to embarrassing stories of Kageyama. His face grew even redder, his frown deeper as he snapped towards his mother to stop, but Hinata couldn’t help but feel happy. Imagining a small, equally as grumpy Kageyama as now, do such kind of things just seemed so endearing, somehow. However, there also was a weird feeling lingering in the back of his mind, as if he had witnessed some of the stories as well.

“Well, when are you gonna get at it?” Hinata had by now gotten used to the queen’s much less formal way of speaking. It was still slightly odd as the image he had puzzled together from stories he had heard about the royal couple was being pretty much crushed to bits. He couldn’t deny though that it was also a little nice to get to see a side not many had gotten the chance to.  
But other than that, Hinata almost spat out and choked on his drink when he heard her words.

Kageyama looked at his mother, brows furrowed in confusion. He was fully calm, as he didn’t understand the undertone his mother used.  
“What do you...”  
“Dancing. What else do you think could I mean?” She teased with a crooked grin that merely made Kageyama blink in response, only slowly having a theory of what she meant. He could feel his cheeks heat up, even with his thoughts being pure. Hinata did the same, as he tried to push his heart back to it’s original place instead of his throat.

Right, there was that still. God damn it, Hinata kept forgetting that that was his reason to be here in the first place. He had to teach that guy how to dance without making a fool out of himself in front of literally everybody.

“I’d be fine with now after breakfast,” Hinata said, more serious and calm than he anticipated himself. Kageyama pushed around some leftovers on his plate with his fork, while heaving an inaudible sigh. The dancing would definitely be the worst part. The absolute worst.

“Should I bring you back to your rooms?” The maid asked in a gentle voice. Kageyama and Hinata met eyes, the latter shrugging.  
“I think we’ll be fine,” Kageyama answered, and the maid nodded with a slight bow.

The two young men stood up at the same time and parted from the royal couple, leaving the dining room side by side. The maid waited for a few moments after the two had left before she skipped to the queen to share the scene she had encountered earlier. Although the reactions from the king and queen weren’t quite as she had expected.

Meanwhile, the prince and Hinata made their way to the former’s room, as it was more spacious and granted fewer opportunities to bump into things. Or destroy them.

“Aren’t you still too full to move, though?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, his voice flat. Hinata puffed his cheeks and straightened his back, only to crouch back a little again. He might actually get sick if he were to start dancing in such a state, but he really didn’t want to admit that, either.

“I’m fine...” Hinata mumbled to the side away from the prince. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, almost clicking his tongue.  
“Shut up, idiot,” he sighed before he turned his head to face the way in front of him again. “You’re under no pressure, you know. Taking a break won’t kill you or make us chase you out or something. Calm down.”

Hinata stared wide-eyed at Kageyama about the serious and even caring tone in the prince’s voice. He was truly taken aback by it, but somehow managed to whisper a breathless “Okay” nonetheless. Kageyama tried to hide the little blood rushing to his cheeks.

When they reached Kageyama’s room, Hinata plopped down on the bed and sprawled his arms away from him, heaving a sigh.

“What are we gonna do now, though,” he said as he stretched his head to catch a glimpse of Kageyama, who simply shrugged.  
“Do what you want - take a nap, if you’d like,” he said with a grin Hinata couldn’t see, but clearly hear. The smaller frowned, but in all honesty wouldn’t mind a nap.  
“I’m not a kid anymore! I don’t need naps after a meal,” Hinata barked.  
“Sure.” Kageyama almost chuckled as he sat down at his chair and took out the book he had also been reading yesterday, when a certain someone had interrupted him there.

Just mere moments after that small conversation, Hinata had dozed off already, snoring softly.

Kageyama flipped through the pages, eyes focused on the words written down in scribbled handwriting. He devoured every single word, _needing_ to know more. Kageyama had gotten so focused, he didn’t register his surroundings at all.

Hinata hadn’t been out for long, before his eyes flew open again. He glanced over to the desk, only to see the back of Kageyama’s frame. Such an intense atmosphere surrounded him, Hinata felt captivated, really wanting to know what the prince was doing. He propped himself against one arm before he fully stood up and walked beside the prince.

“Oh, it’s the book from yesterday,” Hinata said, eyebrows raised in mild surprise. Kageyama turned his head and shut the book in reflex, eyes wide and almost scared. Hinata was taken aback by his expression and backed away a few steps. What was written in there that could make Kageyama actually _panic_ like that? Seriously, just what could it be? Hinata really wanted to know so badly, it bothered him more than he would’ve thought.

Kageyama sighed as he turned his head back and massaged his temples.  
“Please don’t do that again.” Hinata looked down, mumbling a quiet apology.

It turned silent between them as it did so often somehow, and Kageyama locked that little book in a drawer. Hinata swayed his weight from foot to foot, fumbling with his fingers

“Stop worrying already, god damn it,” Kageyama half sighed. Seeing Hinata even in such a state annoyed him. The powers of this small bundle were incredible, honestly. Anything Hinata did could make Kageyama want to punch a thing, or the thing in front of him that was still not looking up from his hands.

“Are we gonna start or what?” _‘Has your stomach settled already or not?’_ is what Kageyama actually wanted to ask, but he felt like Hinata would get it either way. Hinata nodded, still not meeting Kageyama’s eyes. Annoyance was an emotion he felt too many times ever since Hinata was around.

Kageyama clicked his tongue and moved to the center of the room, staring at Hinata intently. After a few moments, Hinata took a silent yet deep breath and moved towards the prince. Kageyama really couldn’t say why he was feeling slight nervousness rise all of a sudden.

They stood opposite to each other and stared into the other persons eyes, Kageyama with his usual frown. In this position, the two of them couldn’t help but notice just how large their height difference actually was.

“Okay uhm,” Hinata stared down at Kageyama’s hands hanging at his sides. He really made this much more complicated that necessary, probably.  
“Let’s just get it over with...” the taller of the two grumbled and lifted his hands to reach out for Hinata’s.

The second their palms touched, somehow the air around Hinata changed. With confidence he held onto Kageyama’s right hand and raised it higher. It surprised Kageyama so much, he barely noticed one of Hinata’s palms placed itself on the back of his left shoulder. Hinata swiftly pulled himself closer to Kageyama. They now were so close, they could easily exchange their own breaths.

Kageyama’s heart almost leaped out of his chest from the way how he now could feel Hinata’s warmth spread all across his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE  
> I was suffering and struggling so much to get this chapter done but then I had to leave to visit my sister and didn't have any internet the past days (and now I'm on limited internet) and just- sorryyyy ugh ; ~ ;. aND I'M SO SORRY FOR SUDDENLY ANGSTING THE CUDDLING IN BED SCENE I'M??? ? ? ? ? I swear to god it was all fluff and dorkiness in the first draft and then that happened. God damn it.  
> tHIS CHAPTER WAS SUCH A STRUGGLE I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT NONETHELESS BECAUSE THEN ALL MY SUFFERING PAID OFF OTL OTL OTL I'M SO SORRY THAT IT IS SO SHITTY COMPARED TO THE LAST ONE AHHHHH I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER IN THE NEXT ONE OTL 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it, and any type of feedback is always greatly appreciated and really helps me in times of doubt and lack of motivation ( ；∀；) 
> 
> Also P.S.: I decided to upload weekly every Sunday, at least I'll try my best OTL Just that I'll already end up breaking that again bc I'm sure I won't get chapter 4 out by tomorrow... And with tomorrow I mean today as it's almost 1am god damnit.  
> I don't even have the first draft finished I am _so_ incredibly sorry uuugh ; A ; I will write as much as I can though and do my best but!! Please be gentle with me as I already beat myself up enough for breaking promises and upload schedules uuurghurghurh;;;;;;  
>  THE END NOTES ALWAYS GET SO LONG I'M SO SORRY I'LL LEAVE NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AHHHH


	4. Like two drops of water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter suddenly became so much longer every time I went through it.....  
> Dedicating this chapter to [Amanda](http://nerdylittleavenger.tumblr.com/), [Hanna](http://hannaratheweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [Nico](http://citrusfluegel.tumblr.com)!  
> [And please check out this _amazing_ fanart Hanna drew for chapter 3 I'm still crying about it](http://hannaratheweirdo.tumblr.com/post/126462244753) (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Kageyama could feel the heat emitted from Hinata’s hand travel right through his clothes. It burned his skin without even touching it, especially considering how gentle and light the touch was. The warmth spread through him like a fire, enlighting every part of his body. Hinata was like the burning sun, while he was a dry bush in the desert, almost crumbling down to nothing more but dust.

Hinata blinked, tilting his head a bit to the side and gave the prince a slightly worried look.  
“What’s wrong?” Kageyama pressed his lips together and looked to the side, ears flaring. The touch was simple, casual, and didn’t even make much contact with his body, but Kageyama wasn’t used to physical contact of any kind.

“Nothing...” he still couldn’t bring himself to meet Hinata’s eyes.  
“Don’t we need music?” Kageyama didn’t actually care for music, he didn’t even know what he tried to achieve with all of this.  
Hinata made a face at that and sighed.

“You first have to know the steps. Music would probably just distract you and not let you focus as much.” Kageyama gulped at the way Hinata’s voice resounded so deeply inside him. It carried a sudden force he didn’t expect for someone like Hinata to own.  
Then again, what else did he expect? Hinata _was_ his dancing teacher, of course he’d talk to his students differently. And he probably was right, too. Yet there was this lingering feeling in the depths of his gut that this whole experience would be much worse in silence.

“Just relax and let me lead you,” Hinata didn’t look up to Kageyama, but he didn’t have to. His voice became even calmer, maybe even deeper than before. Kageyama’s shoulders relaxed before he even realized that they had turned tense. The grasp around his hand was firm, while Hinata’s hands somehow still managed to be gentle and soft. Kageyama exhaled and watched the serious and focused expression of the man before him.

“We’ll go with the traditional waltz. Do you know anything about it already?” Kageyama still couldn’t help but notice just how _close_ they stood to each other.  
The prince blinked himself out of his daze, trying to refocus on the question Hinata had just asked.

“...No.....” he looked anywhere _but_ in Hinata’s eyes with a small pout. Admitting it was somehow hard for him, but lying wouldn’t get him anywhere either. He had seen his parents dance a few times, and they used to hold quite a few balls in the past, but he never really cared about them and didn’t pay them much attention either. Even less so did he try to engage with the dancing.  
Hinata merely nodded slowly. In silence, Kageyama appreciated the fact that Hinata didn’t make any sort of fun of him.

“Well, first things first - the waltz is a graceful dance. The steps are mostly made on your tip-toes, to enhance that feeling of... floating across the floor, and make it seem effortless.” The prince had never expected for someone like Hinata to actually talk this much, especially in such a serious manner and tone. Kageyama exhaled deeply, his eyes seemingly much further away.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and paused.  
“Sorry,” he said, his gaze lowering, “Just remember to keep your arms held high and to relax.”  
Kageyama finally looked up, the frown he hadn’t noticed forming deflating and he was almost amazed. It was as if Hinata had instantly caught on his feeling of being overwhelmed. The prince stared at him without realizing it, speechless.

Hinata frowned at his expression but sighed instead fo saying anything about it.  
“I’ll be the lead for now, just to get you used to the movements. You’ll have to learn my part later, but it’s not much different, so don’t worry,” Hinata’s voice was so calming, the prince felt at ease just as easily as that. Maybe this whole dancing business wouldn’t turn out half as bad.

“Step back with your right foot,” Hinata commanded, but it didn’t have that anger or pressure to it, just kept the power behind it. And Kageyama did as he was told. Surely it was his imagination that his hands were sweaty.

The way Hinata instantly followed Kageyama when he did his step back somehow made him feel dizzy. Electric shocks were coursing through him by the way their bodies simply moved in such unison, even if they had barely moved. It was a simple step back, no more.  
Kageyama inhaled shakily.

“Focus - look into my eyes,” Hinata said with a shimmer coursing through those orbs that made Kageyama’s heart waver.  
“Now step with left foot to your side, roughly shoulder width apart.”  
Kageyama did so, the feeling from before running right through him once more. But somehow, looking into Hinata’s eyes as they did this made his ears burn. Hinata’s gaze was just so intense all of a sudden, so focused on him and his every move. Hinata was the lead in the dance, yet it felt like instead of someone leading they moved in absolute sync. He didn’t feel like he was following, but that they moved _together_.

“Your elbow is lower,” Hinata almost scolded, missing the actual anger in his voice. It felt more like a simple reminder. Kageyama straightened his back at that, tension throughout his entire body as he pressed his lips together.  
“Now close the step with your right foot, them side by side.” He did, but finding it more and more difficult to keep up looking into Hinata’s eyes. He couldn’t even say why he felt that way, but it made his stomach test out it’s poor acrobatic skills.

Kageyama gulped. He didn’t think he’d be able to do this well, actually, even if the waltz is technically really simple, and even if all they have done until now were three steps. But with his coordination, he had been _sure_ that he would be able to screw it up either way.

Yet somehow, with Hinata holding and guiding him, he felt like he could do anything.

“Great. The pace will be faster, as the rhythm of the waltz is one-two-three, but for now this is fine.” Hinata paused and exhaled for a second to relax his own shoulders, closing his eyes for a second. Kageyama was slightly confused at that, but unlike Hinata, he couldn’t read him as well. It slightly irritated him, and found it unfair, but Hinata didn’t grant him much more time to contemplate those thoughts.

“Now, step forward with your left foot.” Kageyama stepped forward as he was told, the two of them touching chest-to-chest in the motion, and Kageyama felt so dizzy from both how amazing it felt when they danced together, and at the contact, that he actually _tripped_ on nothing.  
Maybe his knees had given in, maybe he bumped his foot against Hinata’s, he really couldn’t tell. He was too caught up with the fact that they were suddenly _falling_.

Hinata’s eyes shot wide open as his arms flung around Kageyama protectively, even if it was kind of ridiculous, as that only pulled Kageyama down even faster. Kageyama’s weight against the smaller man’s chest pushed him down, but the prince still managed to raise his hands to somewhat buffer the fall.  
The two of them fell to the ground, and Kageyama was so close to Hinata’s face this time he was sure his heart had stopped.

They stared into each other’s equally widely opened eyes, as the only sounds were their soft and almost silent huffs, while neither of them moved. Hinata’s arms were wrapped around Kageyama’s back, the latter supporting himself on his elbows slightly above Hinata’s face, encapsulating him.

The moment felt endless, and Kageyama didn’t know if he was capable of breathing anymore, with all the air pressed out of his lungs, or if his heart was still pumping blood through his veins. His mouth felt so incredibly dry and he couldn’t help but notice how Hinata’s eyes seemed like molten gold, reflecting the sun rays that fell in from the window as if they contained particles of the sun themselves. He couldn’t help but notice the small details, like just how long Hinata’s eyelashes actually were, so dark and casting small shadows on his upper eyelid, something he had never paid attention to.  
His entire body felt so warm. The heat building inside of him. With the additional warmth of Hinata, he felt like he might be on fire once again, yet this time fully burning to ashes.

Hinata couldn’t move either, but only blink slowly. There were strands of Kageyama’s hair actually gracing his own face, with their noses almost touching. He could feel his entire body become warm, spreading from his heart and gut even reaching the tips of his finger. The rising desire to wrap his arms even closer around Kageyama almost overwhelmed him. His heart was beating so incredibly fast against his chest even his head began to feel dizzy. And with them being so close, he was sure Kageyama could hear, maybe even _feel_ it himself.  
But the beating he could feel - was it just his own, or did it mix together with Kageyama’s?

Hinata tried to swallow, but his entire throat felt so dried out that even breathing became painful. He knew he had to say something, had to break this apart, had to continue with the dancing lesson as it was his duty here, but he really also just wanted to stay like this. He didn’t know where the sudden want came from, or if it had always been there but just now been awoken.  
He thought back to this morning, to how he held onto Kageyama, and how the taller also clutched onto him. There was that desire inside him for that to happen again, he couldn’t suppress it. If he merely moved his head ever so slightly he...

That thought was what made him snap out of his daze.

He couldn’t do that. He had to stop himself from this. It was ridiculous - Kageyama was a prince, the future _king_ , and he was merely his dancing teacher. Heck, he barely even knew this guy. Those kind of feelings would never be justified and reciprocated.  
Hinata’s chest felt tight he could barely breathe for an entirely different reason now. It was probably even visible on his face, considering how Kageyama’s features seemed to turn almost worried.

“Please get off me,” Hinata said, his voice so small and rough, a broken whisper.  
He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to feel the sudden cold rush over him as Kageyama would stand up, would leave him. But he had to do this.  
The arms around Kageyama began to tremble ever so lightly. The thought of Kageyama leaving him sparked a memory buried in the depths of his mind. It was gone like a cold summer breeze before he could recall any of the images, merely leaving him behind with an emotion. It was cold, and he felt so empty.

Kageyama blinked a few times, and he could physically feel his heart sink, his throat suddenly becoming so incredibly tight. The tension between them vanished just like that, in a flash. He wanted to mumble an apology, but somehow his voice didn’t seem to cooperate with him at all. The prince looked to the side, brows furrowed in withheld pain with thin lips rounding his features, a few strands of hair graced along Hinata’s face in the motion.  
He didn’t understand his sudden disappointment. And what had he even been hoping for? What else did he expect to happen? Why did he get so worked up for something, anticipated something, that would probably never happen? How stupid of him.

No, he hated this guy. He wouldn’t be falling for any traps. Kageyama thought back to the times Hinata practically made him fume from frustration and annoyance, just to get his mind distracted, to push away feeling that weren’t supposed to be there.

He waited for Hinata’s hold to loosen up, his small hands falling limp to his sides, before Kageyama could even think of trying to get up. His entire body felt so heavy all of a sudden. It wasn’t cold in the room, even with it being late summer, but he still felt like he was freezing. The cold that wasn’t there reaching the core of his bones, making any movement painful.

The prince didn’t look into Hinata’s eyes as he pushed himself up from the ground, brushing dust away that wasn’t there when he stood. On the inside, he was shaking, breaking, but none of that was visible, maybe not even to Hinata.

Hinata lied on the ground for a heartbeat longer than he probably should have. As expected, the emptiness he anticipated overtook him in a flash. He had looked up at Kageyama with an unreadable expression, searching for something in those dark blue eyes he didn’t want to admit. Hinata exhaled shakily before he pushed himself off the ground, not wanting to meet with those eyes he had longed to find something in.

The air around them was tense, to say the least, but Hinata knew that he had to continue nonetheless. He couldn’t let himself be held back from doing his job because of his own faltering, couldn’t be affected by his emotions. It wasn’t professional, no matter how hard it was to accomplish. That was something his parents taught him.

“Well, let’s start from the beginning.” The way his eyes seemed to have dimmed down, with his voice sounding so unnatural and hollow, Hinata walked towards Kageyama. He stood before the prince before he had even registered it, his hand back to his shoulder.  
Kageyama didn’t know if that touch relieved or pained him even more; if he was glad about the regained contact, or if it simply amplified how much further apart they seemed.

Hinata held his own hand up high, waiting for Kageyama to place his. With hesitation he couldn’t explain, the prince did, his other hand falling almost naturally on Hinata’s own shoulder. The tight tension was still hanging between the two like a spiders web, thin and invisible, but once caught inside of it, oh so deadly.  
Only a fraction of that border had vanished the instant they set into motion.

They were back to staring into each other’s eyes, but it didn’t feel as close as before. Their eyes were just a notch more closed, just a bit darker. They were standing exactly as close as they had prior to their interruption, but they felt so much further away from each other. Kageyama placed his left foot to the side of his right, before closing the step and moving forward with the left once more, now exactly at the point they had stopped before. They still moved slow, with Kageyama subconsciously being more careful, with his mind feeling so empty yet about to burst at the same time.

“Now pull your right foot diagonally towards your right side - our starting point - then close the step,” Hinata said, in a tone like the one he had at the beginning of this, but now with less fire hiding beneath it. Kageyama obeyed, something tingling in his gut at just how well they seemed to fit, how their bodies seemed to naturally click and move in unison, no matter the circumstances.

Or was it just because of Hinata’s skills? Was there actually nothing special between them, and the only reason it felt so magical whenever they moved was because of his excellent partner? Kageyama’s thoughts were interrupted by Hinata’s voice once more, probably for the better this time.

“It loops with you stepping back with your right foot. Always keep the rhythm one-two-three in mind.” Kageyama wouldn’t be able to remember it in theory, probably, but by practice. He obeyed nonetheless.

Something seemed to have changed without Kageyama noticing, with their moves becoming ever so slightly faster. Without his control, Hinata had managed to change the pace, as if he had cast a spell upon him and led him like a puppet right beneath his eyes.

But the prince already found himself troubled by the quickened pace. His eyebrows pushed together, lips tightly pressed against each other. Yet he didn’t stop looking at the eyes in front of him.

“Stop glaring at me,” Hinata said as he frowned. In response to his expression, Kageyama only blinked, unchanging.  
“I’m not glaring.”  
“You are. Stop it.”  
“I’m only focusing.” Kageyama’s frown deepened, a small pout mixed with a growl even audible in his voice.  
“I told you to relax. We can take it slower again if that’s what’s you want.” Kageyama’s features relaxed at that, just as Hinata had told him to. There definitely had to be some magic behind his voice. Hinata’s voice had been so soft, he didn’t need to phrase the apology.

“We can practice the steps until you’re comfortable with speeding up. There’s no rush, after all.” Hinata sighed before giving Kageyama one of those small, almost shy smiles. It seemed so much warmer than the wide grins that seemed to illuminate his entire face, almost blinding its surroundings.  
Hinata gave him the smile that managed to relax his ever so tense shoulders, make him forget every thought that had been crossing his mind. Kageyama could only slightly nod in response.

The heavy air around the two had finally lifted, and Kageyama heaved a sigh that was more of an exhale, with his shoulders slumping in relief. He didn’t notice it himself, but his eyes turned gentle, his lips forming an ever so soft smile Hinata’s eyes grew wide, and his cheeks began to burn at the sight. He wanted to look away, but he also wanted for this rare occurence to etch itself into his memory.

The smaller man shook his head with closed eyes in such slow and soft motions probably not even the prince noticed. He took a deep breath before the two set into motion once again.

The only thing close to music that accompanied the two, them repeating the endless pattern without ever leaving each other’s gaze, was Hinata’s voice mumbling the ‘one-two-three’ without actually paying much attention to it. The prince felt like he could drown in those beautiful golden orbs. It still made the prince’s heart flutter - the way he and Hinata now were one entity, moving in sync, fitting so perfectly together like two drops of water sliding down the smooth surface of a window, becoming an even stronger force. He didn’t even noticed how they slowly sped up bit by bit, how he was fully entranced by his partner.  
Kageyama barely made any mistakes by now, even if he didn’t really pay any attention to his moving feet.

The longer they danced, even if with still simple steps and no actual music running, he could feel a connection that shouldn’t be there, images filling his mind that couldn’t be real but had to have been a dream, and his mind creating hopes he shouldn’t be having.

Kageyama shook his head to push those thoughts aside. There was no time for silly things like those.

The times they bumped into each other couldn’t be counted on one hand anymore, the atmosphere around them close to the one when they had fallen - but now lasting for much, much longer. However, they didn’t bump into each other out of clumsiness or the like. Rather, they seemed like careful and gentle touches to cover up their yearning for the other, even if with silly acts like these. Both their cheeks were tinged ever so slightly in red.

Hinata could feel his stomach churn, felt as if his body was too small to withstand the emotions bubbling up and expanding inside him. Their interaction was so silly, yet it filled him with so much happiness.

After some time no one could really tell how long, Hinata sighed with a smile and stopped. The prince was improving at an amazing speed, even he was a bit amazed himself. His posture stayed straight and upright, and his motions were becoming more and more fluid, it was almost scary. Why did the queen, and even the prince himself think that he needed a lot of training, or that he was bad? At this rate, Hinata wouldn’t be needed for much longer.

The thought made Hinata gulp, the warm and fuzzy feelings now weighing heavy inside him. Gravity seemed to not approve of him still standing and struggling, probably.  
He sighed with a pained expression, not being able to look into the prince’s eyes. He needed to regain his composure, but the thought of leaving sooner than anticipated still weighed heavily in the back of his mind and didn’t seem to want to let him free.

“Now that you’ve got the basic pattern down, you’ll have to practice the lead position.” Kageyama blinked down at the smaller man as he lowered his hands, with his voice being so rough as if talking hurt with every word he spoke. What was going on in his mind? Hinata’s moods could change so quickly, and Kageyama could never quite read him and the reason behind them. He barely paid attention to the exact words Hinata had said.

The corners of Hinata’s lips twitched upwards, with part of the sadness in his eyes fading, as he held onto Kageyama’s hand for just the fraction of a second longer.  
“Usually the man leads. The pattern is exactly the same, except that it’s mirrored. You step forward with your left foot and dance clockwise.” Kageyama merely frowned. It was so easy to see how his mind worked to picture the moves in his mind, and how it just didn’t seem to work out.

Hinata chuckled lightly, the dreaded feeling in the back of his mind becoming less prominent.  
He could still remember how putting dances into words was so difficult for him, but he had to learn it when he began giving classes himself, as merely demonstrating never quite seemed to work for most students. For him, dancing never was something theoretical, or supposed to be put into words. A dance should give someone an emotion, make them form their own worlds or remember personal experiences - not force something onto them.  
He would watch his parents perform and then practice until it was as similar to theirs as possible. Yet somehow, even after doing so for so many years, he could never quite grasp the exact feeling. Hinata could never quite copy and portray the way they moved, no matter how much he practiced or which partner he used.

But for the first time, he found someone that somehow clicked the same way as he did. And dancing had suddenly become such a new experience for him. Every other partner just seemed so dull now.

Hinata’s stomach was all fuzzy again. Somehow, ever since he met the prince, his emotions were a roller coaster that didn’t seem to end or get less intense.

“Let’s just... practice it this way,” he said as he stepped beside Kageyama, pushing the memories and unfitting thoughts aside. The prince’s gaze followed Hinata, his expression only becoming more confused as to what Hinata was planning to do.

Hinata raised his arms as if he had a partner with him, then glanced up at Kageyama with an expectant expression. It took the prince a moment to realize that he was supposed to mirror the action, and he did so, his head snapping forward as he felt embarrassed for some reason.  
“Watch me and just mirror the steps,” Hinata said as the prince turned his head again, their eyes meeting. The smaller pressed his lips tightly together and turned his head hastily, staring ahead at nothing, and Kageyama definitely had to have imagined the pink color that had placed itself on Hinata’s cheeks. Why would he have to be embarrassed? _Now_ , of all times?

Hinata stepped forward with his left and Kageyama reacted in delay. The next steps were: right foot to the side, close the step, right foot back, left to the side, close the step. However, Kageyama had more problems to follow along than he would want to admit. The entire motion he had practiced was fully mirrored, and while his brain was aware of that, his body didn’t quite follow along to it.

He stumbled on his own feet, kept stopping in his tracks or moved in the other direction - the one he was used to. Kageyama frowned deeply, pushing his lips to a pout. His focus on getting it right was incredible, and Hinata had almost laughed. And maybe he did let out a small snort, because the prince’s eyes snapped to him, expression unchanging. Maybe this was the reason they thought he was bad at dancing.

“What is it.”  
“Maybe you’ll do better with a partner,” Hinata lowered his hands and smiled up at him. The crease between the prince’s eyebrows faltered, but seemed to fade into a mild degree of horror.  
Hinata pressed his lips together in order to not laugh once again. Kageyama truly was like an open book sometimes. Maybe in a different language and in unreadable, scribbled handwriting, but still so open.

Hinata shook his head with a small grin as he walked before Kageyama. He looked up at him with those big, shining eyes, and placed his hand on the back of Kageyama’s shoulder, the other outstretched and waiting.  
“Like I said - relax. You can’t get worse than this,” he grinned, but earned himself a glare that didn’t affect him by now anymore.  
“Shut up,” Kageyama mumbled and took Hinata’s hand in his, the other palm finding its place easily. It made him realize once more just how small those hands were compared to his own, and yet how powerful and intense Hinata could be, especially when dancing. And he hadn’t even seen Hinata at his full potential yet.

“First step?” Hinata’s voice was light, encouraging. Kageyama blinked, slowly, the steps he learned mingling together in his mind. Usually, he’d... step back. With his... right? Actually _thinking_ about it by himself now, without Hinata in the lead somehow made it much more difficult. But if everything was now mirrored he’d...  
“Left?” the prince asked unsure, teeth slightly gritted together. Hinata gave a quick, reassuring nod. Tension rolled off Kageyama’s shoulders. This might not be so bad, after all. (Not really.)

He took the step, but everything already felt so... _odd_. He couldn’t quite explain it, though. It was as if a clock would suddenly tick the other way around. Sure, his skills couldn’t exactly be compared to a perfectly running clockwork, but still. His movements were stiff, not used to the movements.  
What he was still happy about was how their bodies still seemed to move in sync, and even if Kageyama was technically in the lead, he felt part of his weight carried and led by Hinata. He didn’t know if it would feel the same with anyone else, and came to the conclusion that probably not.

Alright, next step. Kageyama inhaled, still focused. They were so much slower, their motions not as graceful and easy as before. The prince didn’t know what he felt was either guilt or embarrassment, due to the sudden change of pace because of him.

To that, Hinata gave Kageyama a light squeeze on his shoulder, a grin tugging at his lips. The prince blinked, his features relaxing. He looked at Hinata almost in awe. This person just knew him too well, it was almost scary. No, it _was_ scary. And unfair.

It was almost fully silent as Kageyama forced his way through the first cycle. The dynamics really had changed immensely ever since he took the lead, even if they still moved in sync. And Kageyama was by now sure it was all due to Hinata’s skills - both in dancing and in reading him.  
But Hinata really was was incredibly patient with him.

“Let’s keep going for a little while longer before we’ll take a break,” Hinata said as they came to a stop with the first cycle. Kageyama nodded, only half listening as he tried to focus on the steps once more. Back to the beginning.

Kageyama’s moves were still very chopped and often hesitant, but at least no toes were in danger this time around. He couldn’t move as swift and graceful as Hinata just yet, and somehow, that annoyed him to an extent that made him want to improve as fast as possible. He didn’t want to be holding them back, or even just feel that way. And the grin on Hinata’s lips indicated that he probably knew that already. Of course he did.

The prince relaxed yet again, took a deep breath, and began moving without thinking. They still moved slow, but it would get better. With someone like Hinata by his side, Kageyama was sure of that. Hinata would be able to guide him through anything before he could even say a word, before he even noticed it. He would be able to lead him in the right direction, while not actually stepping ahead of him, but staying at his side, moving with him as one force. Kageyama would be like a lonely shell, buried in the sand at the shore, and Hinata the wave that would take him into the bottom of he ocean, and let him discover all its hidden secrets kept away from the world.

Kageyama’s feet moved by themselves, already having gotten used to the new movements, even if at first he kept confusing the leading and following steps. But even with him messing up quite a few times, Hinata didn’t seem affected by it. Rather, he just seemed to roll with it, which was probably the reason toes or other limbs were not harmed. The prince was kind of thankful for that, and for having such a great partner.

The pattern repeated over and over. The two of them still stared into each other’s eyes, their movements becoming more fluid with each step they took. It got somehow much easier the second Kageyama decided not to actually think about the movements anymore.  
Funny, he had been certain that by the time the ball arrived, he would still step or trip over his own feet. But how could one step on their own feet while they felt like they could fly? When it seemed that gravity didn’t affect them anymore, when time seemed to slow down?

But not everyone would be like this, right? His features turned slack, the smile he didn’t allow forming in the first place vanishing.

No, dancing with other people certainly wouldn’t be the same.

“Kageyama?” The prince looked up, both surprised about being brought back from his thoughts by Hinata’s voice, and also for actually hearing his name. The smaller seemed almost worried, and the prince hadn’t even noticed them stopping.  
“...It’s nothing,” he said in a low voice, his eyes lowering. He somehow couldn’t look Hinata in the eyes. Hinata didn’t seem satisfied with the prince’s reply.  
“Don’t give me that. What is it?” The prince pouted slightly and glanced at Hinata with narrowed eyes. He stayed quiet. It was nothing of importance, and also somewhat embarrassing.

They glared at each other for a moment, but were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both of them hesitated before they turned their heads in the direction at the same time without it being their intention.  
“Yes?” Kageyama almost barked, more annoyed than he had intended to. The door opened and Daichi slowly appeared from behind the door.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he bowed slightly with his hands at his side. When he stood straight again, he continued.  
“The queen is calling for lunch.” Had they really already spent so much time? It had flown by so quickly, how could it have been multiple hours already?

Kageyama nodded tersely and let go of Hinata. The cold rushed once more through him, but he didn’t mention it. Hinata felt the same, although he also couldn’t quite believe that it was time for food yet _again_. He already felt exhausted because of it, even if he should be more thankful than anything to be granted such a thing. Other’s would be so honoured to have even just one meal with the royal family, and here he was. Amazing.

Daichi waited patiently at the door, holding it open for the two to pass through. He closed it behind himself, then walked beside Kageyama with his hands hanging at his sides.

“So - how is the dancing going?” he asked with a smile and glanced between the two, not sure to whom the question was really directed at. Both Hinata and Kageyama exchanged a look before they replied.  
“It’s alright,” Kageyama almost shrugged, his head turning to the front. Hinata nodded in agreement, but couldn’t hide the small grin on his lips from Daichi. The royal guard raised an eyebrow, trying to get a reply from Hinata. The smaller man lightly scratched the back of his hands as he thought about a way to phrase it, which actually was something he didn’t do often.

“We’ll improve,” he said with a small laugh that was closer to a huff. Kageyama didn’t seem too pleased with that, because it sounded like Hinata didn’t want to admit how terrible they were.  
But were they really? Or was he so inexperienced that he couldn’t even judge it properly? The thought that Kageyama would be Hinata’s worst student until now crawled up his spine and his mouth turned dry. He unconsciously clenched his fists.

Daichi laughed, low and very deep, while it still managed to sound warm and gentle like spring.  
“I’m sure you will.”  
They didn’t say any more than that, and no one tried to engage a new conversation either. Hinata took this as a chance to inspect the drawings at the wall, and maybe even start remembering the path, even if he knew the chances of that happening so quickly were extremely low.

When the three of them entered the dining hall, they were all met with a sight no one had expected.

The royal couple was actually _dancing_. They were dancing in rather simple clothes, surrounded by warm light and gold. The two seemed so oddly out of place, surrounded by luxuries shining in gold and silver. Yet their smiles seemed all the more gentle and happy.

All three stopped in their tracks, eyes wide and watching the two cross the floor in graceful movements. Kageyama’s mouth fell slightly open, as if in trance. There was something about the way they glided across the floor, as if they weren’t even touching it, that somehow left him in awe. His mother was laughing as if she was a young woman again, and even his father wore a gentle smile he didn’t get to see quite as often - if ever.  
They whispered little words of nothing into each other’s ears as they continued their dance.

It took the king and queen a little while until they noticed the three standing there, all with the same, surprised yet dumbfounded expression. The cheeks of the queen reddened, which was actually unusual for her, and they hesitantly let go of each other. She brushed her skirt with the palms of her hands just to not meet the eyes of the three, the king scratching the back of his neck. Seeing him embarrassed was an even rarer sight probably anyone ever got to see.

“Ahh, didn’t expect for you to return so early, ehe...” the queen smiled sheepishly as she looked down on her hands. No one really knew how to reply, even if truly, the witnessed scene wasn’t even anything too out of the ordinary. An awkward silence fell upon them all. The queen fumbled with her fingers, looking between Daichi and the other two, who just stood there like statues.  
“Well!” the queen’s voice was higher than she thought it would be and had almost cracked.  
“Let’s have a seat, shall we?”

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged glances before setting into motion, with Daichi hesitating. He turned to leave and attend his duties, but the queen called out to him.

“Why don’t you join us?” the queen tilted her head to the side and looked at him with that sweet smile of hers. Daichi felt flustered and surprised at the same time.  
“But- I-” he stumbled upon his own tongue. The queen merely waved her hand before herself and gave Daichi a look, before she returned to her smile.  
“Please just have a seat.” He couldn’t really decline, could he? Not when the queen herself offered to have a meal with them.

Until now, Daichi had only once eaten together with the royal family, and that was on his first day in which he arrived here. Looking back, it seemed so long ago.  
The king and queen had insisted on bringing him to the castle to share a meal with them, as they found him to be too starved. The kindness with which they had treated him made Daichi decide that he would protect them and the rest of the family, and he still treasured their kindness to this day for accepting him, a boy who was doomed and without a future.

They had given him a new pair of clothes, a bed so comfortable like he had never owned in his entire life, healthy meals three times a day like he never had, and a place he was able to call home for the first time ever. They had given him and his best friend a place to stay, and no matter what he would try, he wouldn’t be able to repay them. Ever. Even if they brushed it off as something simple and not worth mentioning.

Daichi gave a small nod, not quite being able to meet the queen’s eyes. She practically _skipped_ to her seat, and the sight made Daichi laugh tiredly. She was always so full of energy, always behaved younger than her actual age. She never stopped laughing or leaving behind bad or often times sarcastic jokes. She truly was one of a kind. It made him wonder how the king and queen had met, and how the king actually could keep up with someone like her when they were close to the complete opposite.  
People say that opposite’s attract each other, but that wasn’t always true.

Daichi seated himself next to Hinata, his gut feeling funny. He couldn’t quite help but feel a bit nervous, even if it was silly.  
“We should let Suga join us as well!” the queen propped her head upon a palm of hers as she watched Daichi’s reaction from the corner of her eyes. He seemed to tense up, which only encouraged a smirk of hers.

Kageyama didn’t really mind the growing amount of people - it was just unusual, as it was often so very quiet whenever they had a meal. Hinata actually rather welcomed the liveliness that was to come. The king stared at his wife and weakly shook his head with a small smile. She _really_ was quite something, but it was one of the reasons he loved her up to this day. Nothing was ever really boring with her, because she was sure to change that, otherwise.

As if on command, the so familiar kitchen carts rolled in. Suga had his hair tied back this time, with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Daichi watched him with his head rested on his own hand, trying to hide half of his face. The queen probably plotted this, but he didn’t know why. He couldn’t even tell what _for_.  
Suga seemed surprised to see him seated with the royal family and their guest, but regained his composure just as fast. Just like he always could.

Suga listed their meal as maids placed the plates in front of everyone besides Daichi, seemingly unsettled about not being able to serve him anything. They looked towards Suga, asking him what they were supposed to do with the unexpected guest.

“I could prepare another meal, you highness,” Suga looked at the queen before his gaze also drifted to the king.  
“Prepare two.” Suga’s expression puzzled, and the queen giggled.  
“You’re joining us as well. No argument!” Suga opened his mouth in protest but bit back on his words. Arguing with the queen would be to no avail. His cheeks tinged in barely noticeable red as he bowed forward, his eyes tightly closed.  
“I appreciate the offer, miss.” Suga clenched his fists ever so slightly, making sure the queen wouldn’t notice. The queen hummed in satisfaction and smiled sincerely, still watching Daichi from her peripheral.

“I shall return, but it may take a little while,” he said when he straightened his back again.  
“Then...” she glanced to her right, the grin not visible but in her eyes, “Why not let have Daichi and Hinata help you out? That would make the preparation easier, wouldn’t it?” the queen smiled innocently, but Kageyama and the king knew better.

Suga blinked, taken aback.  
“No, I can have some of the servants-”  
“I’m sure Hinata would love to see more of the palace, though, no?” she turned her head in Hinata’s direction, voice sweet but obviously with other intentions.  
“Not many actually get to see that part of the palace, so that would be exciting, wouldn’t it?” Hinata stared at her for a moment before he nodded. He almost felt threatened, but couldn’t lie when he said that he would actually be interested in seeing more what this palace had to offer.

“Great!” the queen clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. Hesitantly, Hinata and Daichi stood up, with the former leading. Hinata was both excited and a bit surprised about the sudden offer, while Daichi was mildly nervous.

They caught up with Suga and left the royal family behind, and both Daichi and Hinata could feel the gaze of the queen burn at their backs.

Just what were her intentions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep the end notes short this time.  
> Basically, for now, I'll go back to weekly Sunday-updates, but wanted to have this chapter out today nonetheless. I'll keep writing every day until I'm ahead of schedule so that I can finally catch up, but I won't practically kill myself to catch up like I have these past days (especially with me not even being to get on my laptop and write for two whole days).  
> I hope you're okay with that and also: this chapter is missing a whole read-through (it's only the fourth draft instead of a fifth) but!! I plan on re-editing Tmh from the beginning these next few days, so yeah! I hope it's not too shitty cause I swear I'm already so sick of my own writing by the time I reach just the third draft lmao  
> Also this chapter pretty much jumped from 4,9k to 7k. Truly incredible.
> 
> Ok bye I'm making myself some cake now for dinner. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter bc the bumpy ride is about to begin!?
> 
> Feedback is always immensely appreciated more than you may believe and keeps me motivated ; v ;


	5. Pouring rainfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry...

Kageyama could feel blue orbs burn right through him with such intensity it was almost overwhelming. The tension in the room had drastically incresead ever since the three left, with the queen as the main cause and force. She emitted an aura that was so excited and thrilled, Kageyama was almost terrified.

He stared at the covered plate in front of him, his annoyed frown deepening with each second before he couldn’t take it anymore and glared at his mom. What in the _world_ was she so excited about?!

As expected, she truly had been staring throughout this entire time, her head propped up against her palm, a gentle and happy, yet still somehow managing to be smug smile gracing her face. Kageyama glared at her for a little while longer before he sighed deeply.

“What are you doing?” The words oozed out of him ridden with annoyance. Of course he didn’t mean the actual staring part, and he was also kind of prepared to not get an answer at all, but he couldn’t just _not_ ask, could he?

His mother only hummed happily in reponse, her grin widening.  
“I’m just really happy that you got to spend time with Hinata again,” she said in a sing-song voice and sighed lightly.

Kageyama’s eyes widened. His entire being seemed to still down as he kept silent, gaze never leaving his mother, waiting for a clearer definition of what she meant. Spend time with Hinata _again_? An odd feeling he couldn’t put in a box bubbled up in his stomach, even if he tried to ignore it.

Only then did she seem to wake from her almost extatically happy trance, realization only slowly finding its place on her features, as if she was in denial about Kageyama’s words.

She lifted her head off her hand and blinked a few times, the truth dawning upon her with every second that passed. The smile faded off her lips, and her insides began to feel like they were thrown into acid, burning and gnawing at her inside out. Her shoulders slumped, and her eyebrows kept raising and furrowing in a mixture of disbelief and denial.

“You forgot...” she whispered more to herself than anyone else. She could only keep eye-contact with Kageyama for so long, before she tore them away and looked at the king in something that could be close to fear, and maybe even a hint of guilt Kageyama couldn’t reason why. She couldn’t tell whether hearing that fact made her happy or tore her apart inside out. But did that mean he forgot everything concerning Hinata? Her hands shook barely visible as she tried to exhale.

The king stayed silent, face stoic. Only his eyes were the ever most expressive parts of his body, and now, they were wide in panic. He looked from his wife to his son and back, his fingers shaking barely noticeable.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and frowned at his mother, even if she didn’t even look in his direction. His gut clenched and he almost had to double over from the anxious feeling inside him. Not only did it annoy him that they were talking about something he wasn’t let in on their secret, but also his body seemed to react by itself. As if it was struggling, protecting him from something. And _that_ also annoyed him. He didn’t want to be left out, especially not be withheld information by his own body.

The queen couldn’t say a word, couldn’t even think. She bit her lower lip so hard she swore she could taste blood. But she didn’t care - _couldn’t_ care any less about the small wound, when all she could remember was that one day she was sure was what caused her son to be that way. And it was _her_ fault.

The feeling inside Kageyama only seemed to become more intense, if that was even possible. He was annoyed at how strongly he was experiencing this... what ever it was, because it couldn’t even be called an emotion. An emotion didn’t affect his entire body, did it? At least he had never experienced such a thing in his entire life.

An arm wrapped itself around Kageyama’s stomach. Maybe he was just hungry. So hungry, with his stomach so empty that the acid inside seemed to gnaw on him. Dark yet also cheerful colours began to form in his mind. Colours that didn’t even form shapes of any kind yet, didn’t form any scenes with sense. Betrayal filled him, alongside with anger on someone he didn’t even know yet, without even knowing the reason. Yet somehow, there was a spark of relief and happiness buried somewhere deep down in the mess that were his current emotions.

Kageyama hid his face behind one of his hands and clutched the side of his temples with force, the arm around his stomach only pressing harder against him. He gritted his teeth together and shut his eyes closed.  
He sat there, shoulder’s shaking from the tension wrapping itself around his body, as if they were trying to choke the life out of him, and dug in the depths of his clouded memories.

But it seemed as if there were two scenes mingling together, battling about which should rise first. He couldn’t make out any people or places or anything, but it wasn’t nothing either.  
Somehow, the battle seemed to settle down, and so did the intensity of the negative emotions taking over his body. His own grip around himself loosened up as he got lost in his own mind.

A voice spoke softly, called out his name, maybe. It was carried by the wind, reverberating like two small metal pieces clanking against each other on a warm summer’s day. The voice painted a scenery in his mind as if it were an empty canvas, as if it didn’t have a care in the world. The colours spread throughout his mind, like colourful waterdrops falling upon a piece of paper, and creating something that felt alive, something he could _feel_ , even if it was a long lost fragment of his memory and life.

It was warm around him. The sounds of buzzing bugs engulfed him and created a beautiful melody together with the voice he still couldn’t attach to a face. His fingers curled inward, small dewdrops cooling the skin on his fingers. If he focused enough, he could even smell the scent of the damp grass in the air, mingling together with the remains of a storm.

The colours surrounding him became more defined, and he could make out that they were on a small plane of grass surrounded by trees, the endless horizon spreading before them. But who was the other person, the owner of the melodic and cheerful voice?

Kageyama turned his head ever so slightly to see someone lying down beside him, with their arms crossed beneath their head and staring up at the sky with shimmering eyes. The orbs seemed like molten gold, his features engulfed by tufts of orange, as if defying gravity itself.

_Hinata._

Kageyama didn’t speak a word, and wasn’t even sure if he had the capability to.

Those shimmering eyes turned to him, so wide and full of life it made Kageyama’s heart hurt for some reason.

Hinata’s eyes didn’t stop staying wide and curious.  
“What wrong, Kageyama?” he asked, and the prince felt as if he could cry without even knowing why. How could a voice be so melodic and happy, while still carrying so much force with it? Kageyama knew he could easily be run over by it, yet it somehow managed to ease and touch him so deeply. A force so strong yet so gentle.  
Hinata’s voice was like a careful touch on a usually calm pond. And even if it was gentle, it managed to create deep and strong waves, shattering everything in its proximity.

But instead of replying, Kageyama merely turned his head away, back to the front to inspect the mountains gracing the border of what seemed like the end of the world.

The prince sighed and crossed his arms on top of his knees, resting his head on them.  
“Don’t you ever wonder what lies behind it?” he found himself asking without knowing the thought had been there, or even before he knew that his voice worked in the first place.  
His gut clenched. It was a wish he, as a prince, wasn’t allowed to have. Yet at the same time his heart felt so free after saying those words aloud, imagining himself leaving the palace and discovering all those wonders that lied somewhere beyond the horizon. Unreachable yet so close.

Hinata lied back and supported himself with his forearms on both sides. A small grin that was doomed to spread much larger formed on his lips as he too stared ahead.  
“Do you wanna go see together?” Hinata’s voice was even softer, careful, as if saying such a thing was a sin. Something forbidden, something he shouldn’t even _think_ about. And maybe it was.

Kageyama turned his head, still resting on his arms, to look at Hinata with slightly wide eyes. His gut clenched even further, hope and guilt battling each other even stronger than before. He snapped his head back and bit on the inside of his lower lip. He wanted to. He wanted for it to become a reality so much it physically pained him.

“We can’t, though,” he paused and turned his head to trace the edge of the mountains once more before he continued, “I can’t leave this place...” His eyes turned distant, as if he were looking at things far beyond what was actually there.

Hinata jumped up in a flash. He puffed his cheeks and looked down at Kageyama with a frown, his hands stemmed on his hips. With a sharp exhale he extended an arm and pointed at his friend, who only glared at him from the corner of his eyes before snapping them back to the front.

“Who said that!? Of course you can!” Hinata jumped sideways - even if it was only a step - and crouched before the prince, who still refused to make eye-contact with Hinata. The prince’s pout and frown deepened, because it was _so_ hard to not even glance at something that was quite literally in front of his face. Add an intense aura and practically a glow, and you get real troubles.

The redhead inched closer, his eyes now wide and sparkling once more, the smile on his face definitely even illuminating his surroundings. How could a person be this _bright_? Kageyama would never understand.

“Your brother will be king, so why wouldn’t you be allowed to leave?” He scanned Kageyama’s face for the slightest of reactions and sighed while rolling his eyes before snapping his head back to the prince.

“Look! Let’s make a promise!” Only then did Kageyama focus his eyes on his friend, or even consider looking in his direction. There was a slight fear crawling up his neck, but overwhelmed by the curiosity that got to him.  
“We can go and discover what lies behind those mountains and far beyond - _together_!” Hinata raised both his arms, the excitement practically bubbling out of him.

Kageyama could only blink with a blank expression. It was as if he was processing which emotion he should feel the most at that offer.  
“That’s impossible,” he paused to increase the emphasis, “For me,” the prince added in a matter-of-fact voice, with only slight bitterness behind it. But Hinata decided to ignore his tone and outstretched his right pinky.  
“Pinky promise!” Hinata smiled and Kageyama still couldn’t decide what expression he was supposed to wear at that. Maybe his face had settled on annoyed disbelief, he couldn’t quite tell.

The prince was happy that Hinata was so persistent, but he was also so annoyed that Hinata was so _persistent_. Yet the redhead didn’t move and just kept staring at him with those big and hopeful eyes, as if they knew they could conquer the world and get whatever they wanted. The prince sighed, although it was more of a groan.

“This is childish,” he mumbled as he enlocked their pinkies anyway. Hinata quickly tightened his grip around Kageyama’s finger, and the young prince hesitated to do the same. Although his hold wasn’t remotely as strong as his friends’.

Hinata’s grin only seemed to widen. And considering how contagious his smile was, Kageyama found the corners of his lips turn upwards ever so slightly as well. He couldn’t help but look forward to the adventures that awaited them, because _nothing_ was ever boring with someone like Hinata around. Even if that behaviour of his often got them in some trouble - and out in the wild it could only be worse - it definitely wouldn’t be _boring_.

All the colours began to fade away again, with Hinata’s smiling face the last thing to vanish. The memory was taken away from him just as sudden as it had formed. Kageyama blinked himself out of his daze and didn’t even notice the tear rolling down his cheek he didn’t allow to form in the first place.  
Both hands of his were shaking, and the prince couldn’t reason why. The memory wasn’t sad, after all. Maybe the fact that it was no more, and that their promise had never been fulfilled, was what caused this?

But maybe it wasn’t this, but the other memory that instantly took its place inside his head that caused the turmoil inside him. His hands began trembling even stronger, and his chest felt tight, even if he couldn’t see anything just yet. It felt dark, the contrast to the cheerful and colourful one from before astounding. Like a dark cloud setting on a town, blocking the sun away before a storm.  
Kageyama took a deep breath as he let the scene unfolded in his mind.

They - though he still didn't know who the other person might be - were standing in a hall, with the huge windows to his left. The setting sun bathed their surroundings in deep red, but it all seemed grey to him. His emotions were a mess.

“I have to go look for him.” Kageyama’s voice was a little deeper in this memory, but shaky and even his hands shook as he fiercely stared at his mother who refused to meet eyes with him.  
“He- he hasn’t replied in so long, something _must_ have happened!” his voice became louder, strained, forcing down the painful possibilities that his mind was trying to form. His mother only looked to the side with a pained expression, lips thin.

“Mother I-”  
“Stop it.” She sounded as stern as she never had before, trying her best for her voice not to waver. The queen looked up and took a deep breath, her jaw tightly clenched.  
“They’re gone, Kageyama. You shouldn’t spend your valuable time looking for them or sending troops.”

Kageyama almost stepped back in disbelief, his features warped in confusion and anger, as if his mother just had personally offended him.

“ _Valuable time_!?” he spat out. He would have laughed, but could only snort lightly.  
“I’m basically locked in here, without even being needed because you already have a future king, and my friend is out there somewhere. Something might have happened to him and I _need_ to _know_!” Kageyama raised his voice only so slightly, every word strained and reflecting only a small part of the emotions coursing inside him. He couldn’t even say why he was in such a panic, because it usually wasn’t the way he acted, but Hinata always replied _instantly_.

He was angry for getting to feel how useless he was made to feel by multiple people, how he _still_ wouldn’t be able to follow his dream. He was anxious because his best friend hadn’t messaged him in so long, the days piling up like snow on an abandoned bench in winter. He was hurt by how others saw him as a cold-hearted person, and how the only person who didn’t see him that way was supposed to be cut off from his life. There were too many emotions boiling inside him, it made him dizzy.

“Mother, he’s the only friend I ever had I-”  
“Don’t you understand!?” The queen stepped closer, her hands clenched into fists. She had to do this. She had to protect her son from discovering the truth, even if that meant to hurt him. Her heart ached so much, but she _had_ to do this. For her son. She kept chanting that like a prayer just to keep herself sane, just to have at least one reason why doing this was just.

“They _left_ you, Tobio!” Her eyes were burning and her heart was about to shatter. She never shouted at her son even once in her entire life, never raised her voice even in the slightest. She had to gather all her might to keep a relatively steady voice and to not begin crying like she did when she had gotten the news.

“They moved away from here without notifying you. _He_ left you because he didn’t _care_ , Tobio.” The queen inhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure, to keep up the act.  
She knew it wasn’t true. She knew Hinata wasn’t that way, that he would _never_  do such a thing.

“Did you really think he actually _cared_ about you?” she almost laughed, voice close to breaking with the word ‘cared’. Her vision already became blurry. She had to hurry. The final blow.  
“ _Pathetic_ ,” the queen spat out, covering the way she felt choked by forcing out a small laugh.

Kageyama couldn’t even move, his entire being stilled down to nothing. He couldn’t think a clear thought, if any at all, couldn’t breathe but only stare widely at his mother.

The prince stepped back, shaking his head with barely any movement. He wasn’t even able to form an insult or the like at her. But being called pathetic made him feel ice cold all over, even reaching his heart. To hear those words from his own mother’s mouth was something he never imagined.

He was only caring about his friend. But whatever he did, it seemed as it was always the wrong to do.

Was all of his hard work really for nothing? All these years of suffering and shutting up about the things his parents weren’t supposed to know, in order to cover up for the servants - were they really in vain?  
Everything he endured, including swallowing his own dreams for the sake of his parents simply because he was born into a certain family, all for nothing? Was this really how he was paid back, by not even being allowed to contact his _only_ friend? To look for him and see if they were okay?

Because they moved away without notice? Because he wasn’t _worth_ being notified?

Because they didn’t _care_ about him, and maybe never did?

His shoulders slumped, his hand he didn’t even remember raising falling to his side. He didn’t even feel anger anymore, didn’t want to throw mindless words against his mothers’ head.  
Kageyama didn’t even feel sad.  
He only felt empty. Like frozen all over and able to shatter any moment.

His only friend left him without notice.

 _His only friend left him without telling him_. Because he didn’t _care_.

Kageyama gulped. Without another word, he turned around and walked away from his mother. He didn’t even have the strength to clench his fists. He just had barely enough energy to walk with slow steps to his room, although he didn’t even register his surroundings at all on the way.

His mother stayed in the hallway, watching her son disappear into the shadows. She waited for him to be far enough away before she covered her mouth and let the tears begin to fall. Her knees gave in and she didn’t fight it, but let herself drop to the ground. One hand covered her mouth and nose as strong as she could in order to prevent any sobbing to travel through to possibly closeby ears, while the other hand clutched at her chest.

She never had said something like this. She would _never_ say such things to her own son if there wasn’t a reason for it. She never _wanted_ to say such things.  
But it was in order to protect him. She didn’t want for him to discover what happened to Hinata, didn’t want to see him grief over his best friend. Thinking he left him would be much easier, wouldn’t it? Letting go would be easier, right? Wouldn’t it be more painless to forget about someone through anger than sadness?

The queen could only hope. Hope that she made the right decision.

But would she ever tell him the truth? Would Kageyama ever find it out? Find out about the accident of his friend? She would let destiny decide that. Her head was spinning with thoughts and apologies to her son that couldn’t be heard and would never reach him.

Kageyama’s hand dropped to his side, the memory fading once again. There was another tear rolling down his other cheek but he didn’t even bother. His head was hanging low, and he only felt exhausted. His mind felt so full yet completely empty, without a single thought coursing through him.

It was relaxing, almost. If only he wouldn’t feel so empty inside.

“Honey I-” Only then did someone dare to speak, to break the silence that had formed. The queen began but didn’t know how she had planned to continue. There was nothing for her to say. She couldn’t excuse what she had done, if that’s what Kageyama remembered. And according to his behaviour, he remembered the scene in the hallway.  
Her chest felt tight, because she never saw her son cry. Never in her life, and she was the one who caused it. And who knew how many more tears she had induced due to her actions.

Kageyama inhaled shakily, his fingers twitching. The emotions inside him were so overwhelming they became this big dark mass, sitting heavily in the depths of his gut and consuming him slowly, piece by piece.

“I’m not hungry anymore...” his voice was weak, just barely louder than a mumble for his parents to hear. Although he didn’t even really care if they actually heard.  
“Kageyama, please let me-”  
“No. Let him be by himself,” the king interrupted. The queen looked at her husband with wide eyes. It was unusual for him to say anything at all, especially in such a hard voice.

Kageyama pushed the chair back with the back of his knees, with his head hanging so low his bangs covered his eyes. He just wanted to leave. He needed to be by himself. Everything just was too much. He had to get his thoughts and emotions in order.

His steps were slow at first but quickened the further he got away from the table. He just had to leave this place.  
Kageyama hadn’t even touched his lunch, and he should be exhausted and hungry from the dancing lesson but he wasn’t. He didn’t feel any of that. Because truly, he didn’t _want_ to feel anything right now.

He couldn’t fight back the image of Hinata’s face appearing in his mind. His ever so bright grin, his hair bouncing and sometimes seemingly defying gravity, the way his eyes practically glistened in the light. So pure and innocent - so... _fake_.

Kageyama clenched his jaw and pushed the door open with more force than necessary. But the emptiness he was experiencing earlier was getting filled with anger, hurt and betrayal. His emotions were a tornado ripping his insides apart and he couldn’t say what he felt the strongest.

He didn’t even think about where he was walking to and paid no attention to it either. He could’ve easily run into something, but even then he wouldn’t care. All he wanted was to _leave_. Where to, he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything.

He stomped his way through halls without looking up, his eyes not even focusing on anything at all. The princes’ emotions were a wreck, or rather like playing a game of randomly picking one because they never settled down.  
He felt betrayed, he was angry at Hinata for having done such a thing to him and still being able to smile like that, while he had endured so much time suffering and believing his best friend had left him to an extent where he had to forget about his existence entirely in order to protect himself.

And as if that hadn’t been enough, even his older brother left him just a few months later.

It became hard to breathe for Kageyama, when suddenly, he found himself before that door again. Without realizing it, his legs had brought him once more to the garden, being probably the only place he could stay in peace.

At this point he didn’t even care, and pushed open the door. The prince waded through the flower garden, although he didn’t pay much attention to its beauty and rather walked towards the hole at the fence. He glared at it for a second before he sighed and crawled through it. At least he’d certainly be alone there.

The moment he stood straight again was the first time it felt as if he could breathe anew. It was a sensation similar to rising to the surface after almost drowning, and it seemed as if only now did he really see again for the first time in a while. It was as if his surroundings had suddenly become so much more vibrant than before.

He was surrounded by green, with leaves at places already fading into dark orange. The tension rolled off his shoulders and Kageyama let his head fall back. He watched the clouds slowly pass by for a few seconds, enjoying the silence and peace. The prince only needed some time to collect himself again.

The sun was still hanging high in the sky, and it was almost amazing how fast one’s day can change. At first it seemed to have passed at lightning speed, and now it created the impression that he was trapped in time; like a broken record, unmoving.

Right, the reason the day had at first passed so quickly was because of Hinata. And the reason it had suddenly stopped was... also because of Hinata. Not directly, not like in the way he had with the dancing, but by being on his mind. Or more like returning to his mind? Kageyama didn’t even know anymore.

The image of how close they had been in that moment forced its way through the dark thoughts and emotions. That memory was probably etched into his brain forever without return or re-do. He had to forcefully push it away, and calm his stupid heart for picking up the speed. This clearly wasn’t the time for such things.  
Kageyama sighed and brushed through his hair. All of this was a god damn mess.

He looked around and began to walk aimlessly. He’d find the way back somehow. Probably.

Walking through the forest gave him some time to sort out his thoughts and just recap what had happened.  
So, apparently he and Hinata had been really good friends when they were kids. And apparently, he simply decided to just move away one day. Great.

Kageyama pouted as now anger decided to play the most prominent part in the mingle of his emotions. He sighed what was more of a strong exhale, but as he didn’t pay attention to where exactly he was going, his footing was suddenly taken away.  
With wide eyes he stretched his arms out and held onto whatever he could find, and luckily, there was a tree in his reach. Would he have walked right against it if it weren’t for the root? Maybe.

The prince glared down at a stupid root that decided to be in the middle of his path. Yeah, okay, he _was_ in a forest and there wasn’t _quite_ an actual path and it wasn’t _really_ the trees fault, but who could blame him right now?

Kageyama sighed once more and caught something in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head to see a small arrow pointing right scratched into the bark of the tree he had fallen into. The arrows’ borders were very rough, and it had already faded so much it wouldn’t have been visible by other trespassers unless they were aware of its existence. Kageyama frowned, curiousity getting the better of him. Not like he had anything to lose or better to do as of right now anyway.

Kageyama had to first rest on his knees before he could stand up. That’s how close he had been to the ground already. With quick motions he dusted his hands off on his clothes. Little particles of the tree were stuck on his palm, as the tree was surprisingly old. Who could have carved that little arrow on there? Especially as it was at a rather low height, as if it was done a chil-

The prince’s eyes grew wide.

Hinata and he had spent a lot of time in this wood, discovering so many hidden parts of it, everytime finding something new and exciting. Some times, they even made his parents worry. Two young children with no real sense of direction - even if both boys always pretended that they had any - lost in a big forest really could only mean trouble. And at first, they hadn’t even told their parents that they actually spent their time in this forest.

There were smaller memories popping up in his head as he slowly and mindlessly rubbed his hands together even if they weren’t dirty anymore. His skin was a little sensitive, after not really spending a lot of time outside for the last couple of years, so his palms stung a little from the impact.

Kageyama lightly shook his head and began walking in the direction the arrow guided him to go. As he walked, he let all the memories form in his mind, not even trying to push them aside anymore.

He looked to his side and saw a small patch of violets, and instantly remembered how one day, when they were around six or seven, Hinata tried to make a flower crown for him. Kageyama had, of course, not been pleased with that, and it had turned out _horrible_ , but Hinata had seemed so happy about it Kageyama gave in. Later, Hinata would always tease him about wearing it.  
The prince snorted with a small smile.

His eyes fell upon moss on top of a fallen tree trunk, and remembered that other day he and Hinata had played hide and seek. When Kageyama found him, apparently Hinata had changed the rules and thought he didn’t lose unless Kageyama caught him and began running away from him.  
Hinata had actually been able to jump as high as the trunk was, but then ended up not being able to jump far enough and slid across the moss. His entire clothes were green and brown, and his parents were clueless. The two didn’t quite want to explain it, either.

Kageyama could remember how often they even ended up stargazing and sneaking out of the palace, even if his brother probably noticed. Especially his mother would have been more than worried if she had known that they practically snuck out almost every night. They did find out at some point, though. That was the time they had gone so deep into the forest they couldn’t return before sunset. And all because Hinata had spotted a squirrel and thought it was a good idea to chase it.

The chase had been so bothersome and exhausting, and he couldn’t fathom just how Hinata was able to contain so much stamina in such a small body, even if at that point, Hinata had actually been a little taller than him. (It wasn’t even two centimeters, and no, Kageyama never admitted that to Hinata. His fluffy hair already made him seem taller, and Kageyama had always been jealous how big Hinata was compared to him. Though, when they were around 10, that changed and it was Hinata’s turn to complain about Kageyama’s sudden spurt of growth.)

The prince blinked, the path suddenly blocked up by a wall of green. He frowned and looked around, to find _anything_ that they could have made an indicator where to go next. Of course, he didn’t exactly know that they were the ones who marked the place, but who else could have done it? Concerning just how much time they had spent here, he couldn’t quite believe anyone else did.

He crouched down and inspected the few stones that were placed in front of the bushes in a row. They were scattered enough to not be noticed, and they were less than half the size of his palm, so he was suspicious. Kageyama carefully took one in his hand and turned it around. His eyes widened when he saw symbols scratched into their surface.

But in which direction was he supposed to go? Knowing Hinata, he probably had tried to do something “smart” and set up marking them one way but meaning a totally different direction. Kageyama frowned. As if he could be able to remember such a thing now. But he didn’t want to give up.  
What exactly made him take this so seriously, he didn’t know.

He turned all of the stones and inspected their engravings. They were very light and even rougher than the one on the tree - probably because they, and with they he means Hinata, as it was probably all his idea, had a few problems pressing hard enough against the stone with another smaller rock.

A circle, one small and one big triangle that leaned to the left, two things that seemed like little branches, an oval and a straight line? Just what in the _world_ could this even make or mean?

Kageyama frowned as he stared at the little symbols on the rocks. He tried coming up with multiple things it could mean, but it just turned into nonsense in the end. He groaned and leaned back, silently cursing at their younger selves in his mind.  
His eyes widened when a crow cawed somewhere in the distance. Maybe...?!

Kageyama leaned back forward again and inspected the shapes. If you squinted, you could arrange the stones to form a crow. He did so, more excited about his discovery than he probably should.

The circle was the head, the small triangle with its tip facing right the beak, the two branches the feet, the oval as the body, the straight line was the tail and the longer triangle was the wing! Kageyama smiled as he looked down at his accomplishment. When he realized his dumb little action he coughed and looked to the side, ears burning even if no one saw.

The prince stood up and scratched the back of one of his hands, looking into the direction the beak pointed in. It didn’t seem like he could walk easily there, as he could barely even see through the thick green of trees and other plants. He frowned for a second and then sighed, going anyway.

At first, he had to step over several fallen trees, the ground becoming more uneven with each step. But it didn’t take too long before he even had to start walking on rocks that became larger the further he went. With both hands he had to push away branches while silently hoping he wouldn’t fall or get hit by them.  
How in the _world_ did they manage to get through this place as kids!? He could only hope that this was the actual direction he had to go to, and that Hinata didn’t stick with his ‘trying to be smart’ idea.

At some point, the steadily becoming higher wall of rocks ended and he could look down on a relatively open area, even if still surrounded by trees. With a frown, Kageyama carefully made his way down. He almost slipped a few times, the wall being really steep and with his additionally poor athletic skills it was quite a struggle. The prince made it down in one piece, though.

Kageyama didn’t waste much time and began searching the area for indicators where to go next. He even searched up in the crowns of the trees, but didn’t find anything. Not even another clue where to go. He scoffed, actually rather displeased with his current situation. Did he really just go through all that trouble for _nothing_?

It could have been a trap set up by them - that if you didn’t solve the puzzle correctly you’d be led to nowhere. And somehow, that thought frustrated him all the more.  
Though, he was a little thankful, because this whole excursion distracted him from the chaos that was going on before.

He exhaled sharply with a pout and stuffed his hands into his pockets, setting into motion again and walking around. There had to be _something_ around here, he was sure of it. He tried to think like a kid, like Hinata, and imagine where he’d place a hint or hide something, but it just didn’t work out. No way in hell could he ever have a similar thought process like that guy.

Hands still in his pockets, he trotted to the side of the circular area, still searching for clues. With another huff he let his back fall against a tree, but certainly did _not_ expect for it to give in and fall backwards. Kageyama let out a short yelp, his hands swinging out of his pockets in order to regain at least some kind of balance - but to no avail.  
The ground at his feet gave in and made him slip. Kageyama didn’t quite grasp exactly what happened next - but he guessed he slid down a hole or tunnel of some sort.

Kageyama rubbed his head from the sudden fall, his eyes tightly shut, and cursed quietly under his breath. After a few seconds, he opened one of his eyes. The sight quickly made him open both, blue orbs turning wide. He was in some sort of cave. Was this the place that had been hidden?

The prince turned his head back to see a rope dangling behind him. He craned his neck a little and just then noticed that the tree actually had a hollow trunk, that allowed it to be pushed and pulled back into position that easily. As kids they surely had to help out together, though. Why that tree hadn’t fallen apart already, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was because it was still rather narrow, or maybe it hadn’t been that old yet. Who knew.

Kageyama couldn’t fully stand at the beginning and had to duck his head and shoulders down quite a lot. It was a rather long tunnel that became a little higher the deeper it went. It wasn’t fully dark inside, which was a surprise. He could even hear some water plashing in the far distance. Kageyama could even make out a small dot of light at the end.

He followed through the tunnel, now fully upright, and only briskly inspecting the scribbled drawings on the walls at his side. The path was relatively even to walk on, and he was curious what would await him at the end, and what caused the light at the end.

And when he did reach the end, he discovered something he never expected to see.

He stood at the edge of the tunnel, some type of plant like ivy hung in front of the opening like a separator. The gaps between the plants allowed him to see a part of what lied ahead, and somehow, he could barely move. It just seemed so out of this world, so full of _life_ \- something, that wasn’t really expected to be seen in the middle of a mountain.

Hesitantly, the prince pushed the plants aside to pass through. There were two smaller rocks right at the edge of the tunnel used as steps. He walked down, and was instantly struck by awe.  
His mouth fell open, the sight taking his breath away.

He couldn’t even quite describe what exactly he saw. Kageyama didn’t even know if he was still inside the mountain or if he had left it, because it was too green for such a thing. Exactly on the other side of this huge circular room in the middle of somewhere, there was an arched hole as an exit, and he could swear he heard water splashing against rocks.

Grass covered the ground, the walls covered in green. His eyes followed the trail, and then he found out why it was so bright. This place had a hole at the top that left almost the entire cave open to the sky.

There was a small waterfall at his left, with a pond in the center of the room. Rocks of all sizes were scattered on the floor, so probably the ceiling had just given in for some reason. But that didn’t concern Kageyama at the moment.  
The water glistened, a beautiful blue colour reflecting the sun and making it seem as if it sparkled. He wasn’t sure how such a place could have formed.

His heart felt oddly tight as memories once more began to flood his mind. The pond wasn’t very steep, it wouldn’t even reach his knees as of now, but as a kid it must have been a different experience.

Kageyama crouched down to feel the water, and it was surprisingly warm. He looked around the place with his fingers tingling, as he spotted a little notebook at the other side. Curiosity got the better of him once more, and it wasn’t really like anyone would disturb him, either.

Hesitating, he stood up, rubbing his hands together to spread the water. The little notebook seemed really old and worn-out, with the cover a dried and crinkled leather. The prince picked it up with care, as if it were to pulverize in his hands.  
Although it just might, considering how long it must have lied here through who knows what type of weather.

The pages were yellow and the writing was hard to read - especially concerning how bad the handwriting was. He guessed that those were Hinata’s notes. Kageyama tried to ignore the way his heart clenched for multiple reasons, as he carefully turned the page. His eyes skimmed through the text, even more unreadable when actually trying to decipher the words, and his eyes widened.

Hinata had been writing down their every day they spent together and what they had done and experienced.

Kageyama slouched down against the wall behind him, and indulged himself in the stories, his chest now feeling as tight as ever.

They had experienced so many things, and some of the memories were so _vivid_ in his memory even after having pushed them very far away for so many years. Kageyama gulped.

Then why did he leave? Even he seemed so excited about what they had experienced together. What had happened?

There was only slight bitterness lingering in the depths of his heart, but it continued to fade away with each page he turned, the more he discovered - or rather, remembered - about their past.

Kageyama couldn’t fight off the smile forming on his lips, even if he tried to suppress it at first. The memories seemed so endearing, and he really could imagine Hinata’s energetic behaviour with every sentence he wrote. A few times, Kageyama actually laughed to himself, but he couldn’t quite point the exact moment a tear began to form in the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM  
> VERY SORRY  
> This is the most emotional chapter to-date aND IF IT HELPS YOU - I TEARED UP WHILE WRITING THIS SO YEAH  
> Don't worry though, the sun always shines after a storm!! ...As soon as the storm is over, that is.  
> BUT PLEASE DON'T THINK I WROTE THIS CHAPTER _JUST_ TO PLAY WITH YOUR HEARTS OKAY IT ACTUALLY IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER  
>  And I'm glad I decided to dedicate a full chapter only on Kageyama!! It was really fun to write, but I also kinda struggled where to end it so just... bare with me, yeah?? Cries I'm still learning I'm still so new to all of this sO YEAH  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please let me know!! It always brightens my day when I read your comments or tags ( ；∀；) ♡♡  
> Buckle up for the next chapter, everyone.


	6. Crumbling to ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from the break, and it was quite a ride. From those three weeks I only wrote about one week, but I'm not gonna waste too much of your time lmao.  
> This chapter is especially dedicated to [Sarah](https://twitter.com/Sareli92) and [Lisa](http://t.co/x1iMDmhzI1). I also want to thank everyone else for being of such great support these past weeks, but these two were incredibly important. If it weren't for Sarah, this chapter might not be out - or any, really. Waking up to her comment was the first spark to reignite my passion for writing. And Lisa - her messages moved me to serious tears. And she's an incredibly nice person, I cannot fathom how someone so kind and positive can even exist, and treat even _me_ with such kindness.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for your patience with me, and I truly hope I can create something you'll enjoy, or even better if it's something that will stay with you for even a little while, even after it finishes.  
> I'm sorry that this message got so long. I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter <3 I worked really, really hard on it.

The group of three were led out the palace by Suga. A wide mosaic of glass shards that seemed to reach the ceiling separated them from the outside, the sunlight breaking into bright colours, a contrast to the dulled wooden frame.  
Grey, and sharply cut stones formed a path leading to another building not too far away. The path being framed by smaller hedges, and the flowers blooming in all kinds of vibrant and lively colours. The grass to their left and right was taller than one would expect, small patches of blue and white spreading across the green canvas like stars in the sky.

The building itself was a warm and light beige colour, and it was surprisingly large. Visually, one would probably consider it to be out of place, with something as beautifully built like the palace just a few steps away. But only, if it weren’t for the gentle decorations painted carefully on the outer walls.

“The kitchen is kept outside in case of a fire, to not endanger the royal family and can be dealt with easier. But it is still kept close enough for the food not to turn cold. That way, we can serve the freshest food possible!” Suga chimed before he opened the front door of the building with a shimmering silver key.

In the center, there two wide metal tables, and directly opposite from their position a large oven spread on the wall. Cupboards and other cooking machines were placed against the walls of the kitchen, and a rather narrow door was at the back, leading to somewhere.

Suga turned to Hinata and stemmed his hands on his hips.  
“Well then, what would the two of you like to eat?” With a big smile, he looked between Hinata and Daichi, waiting for a reply.  
The guard and Hinata shared a look, with the latter shrugging.

“Anything you’d prepare would be amazing,” Daichi said in his matter-of-fact voice, with only the hint of a smile.  
Suga sighed heavily, but then grinned at the two.  
“Alright then, but don’t complain if you don’t like my choice of meal.” He let his hands drop, and walked over to the right. Suga halted before a cupboard and took out a few bowls. He walked towards the table further away from the entrance, and placed other cooking utensils all across it.

“First of all, I’ll prepare the stew as foundation. Maybe one of you could cut up some vegetables?” Suga turned his head and grabbed a box of lighters out of his pockets.  
“I’ll do it,” Daichi said. Hinata felt a little left out, and even somewhat useless. He wasn’t really needed here, and he wasn’t even the best cook.  
While he used to help out his mother prepare dinner or the sort, ever since he moved out he somehow couldn’t quite bring himself to cook, especially not with the stove.

With a sigh, Hinata watched Suga walk towards the stove and enlighten it.

The flames sparked up, Hinata’s insides turned cold, and for some reason it felt as though his skin was burning. Or maybe it was the other way around - he couldn’t tell.

Fire. There had been so much fire.

Hinata’s arms snapped up and hugged himself tightly, whilst staring at the stove with wide eyes. He began shaking, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, as if his throat was being choked.  
Hinata didn’t register anything that happened around him. He couldn’t hear the voices calling out to him.

His lungs were burning, and he felt cornered, squeezed, and choked. People were screaming, but it was dull compared to the crashing around him.

He was around 12 years old back then, just recently had to return from the castle.  
Hinata drowned in the memory, lived through it once more, and his knees gave away - even if he didn’t feel it by then.

♚♚♚

“Behave, Shouyou, okay? We’ll be back in a few hours,” his father said, and Hinata nodded energetically.  
Hinata’s mother smiled with her head tilted downwards. The corners of her eyes crinkled slightly, as she crouched down and stared into her son’s golden eyes that were so much like his father’s. Hinata blinked a few times and chewed on the inside of his lower lip as he waited for his mother to do something.

After a few more silent moments, she brought her lips to his forehead and whispered a soft ‘I love you’ under her breath. Hinata blinked once more at his mother from the sheer perplexity of her suddenly saying such a thing so out of the blue. He took a deep breath, and a smile bloomed across his entire face, making his eyes shine like molten gold.

With one hand, his mother gently ruffled through his orange tufts, before she stood up again.  
“And watch out for Natsu,” she continued. Hinata gave a quick nod in response, and watched his parents leave, all three waving goodbye to each other.  
Though Hinata didn’t spend a lot of time standing in the hallway behind the door, and instead ran up to his room only a few seconds later.

There was a small stack of letters piled up on his desk, tied together with a little red band. Hinata closed the door behind himself out of habit. And while running towards his bed he grabbed the little bundle without even slowing down.  
He jumped on the soft mattress, bouncing up a little, and placed the stack beside him.

They were all from his best friend. But he wasn’t just anyone, no - he was a _prince_!

Hinata grinned from ear to ear with glee as he opened the first one as carefully as he could, now having turned around to lie on his stomach. He used the letter opener his parents gave him, that was supposed to be an heirloom from his father’s grandfather. The dawning sun outside making the handle shine in silver and gold.

With gentle hands, he took out the first letter from its envelope, and noticed something fall out. His eyes followed the shadow, only to see a small four-leaf clover, maybe the size of his thumb.  
His surprised expression quickly got replaced by a grin that lit up his entire features, and he even felt like he was glowing. Without much hesitation, he began reading the letter, his heart beating fiercely in his chest.

Apparently Kageyama and his family went out of town for a little while, and when they halted on their way back, the prince had found the four-leaf clover in a field by chance. Kageyama also made sure to mention in the letter that he didn’t go through the trouble of picking up something as silly as that just because they were friends.  
Yet he did mention that his brother - who for once had been able to join them on their trip - and even his parents had mocked him for it. And that he hoped Hinata would then _at least_ be appreciative of the present.

The letter continued to talk about all the pretty things they had seen on their short journey, and how much Kageyama still wished to see more. There was no need for him to put it into words that he meant their promise from years ago. Seeing how Kageyama’s dream still hadn’t fully vanished somehow warmed Hinata’s heart.

Hinata chuckled lightly when he reached the end of his writing. Kageyama added a little note at the bottom saying: ‘It’s supposed to be for good luck. Knowing you, you probably need it.’

He skimmed through it once more. Though this time he paid less attention to the actual words, but rather inspected the blue ink and how graceful yet also a little messy Kageyama’s handwriting was. Hinata put the letter back in its envelope with care, sliding his thumb across the deep ruby wax seal at the back with the calligraphic ‘K’.

With his smile having turned more gentle and relaxed, he took the four-leaf clover and slowly spun it between his thumb and index finger. Hinata’s stomach was tingling with excitement. His cheeks reddened slightly, but he didn’t notice. _Kageyama had gone out of his way to pick this for him._

Hinata’s stomach made another leap when he imagined the time they _would_ be able to discover the world. _Together_.  
All the things they would be able to see - it seemed like a dream, and still so far away and out of reach. Unreal.

After a few moments of staring at his small gift, Hinata stood up from his bed and walked to his table to find a fitting place to put it. He didn’t want to pin or damage it, but also didn’t want for it to just lay around and get dusty. He tapped his chin and frowned, but coming up with an idea wasn’t quite so easy.  
He sighed, and decided to think about it later. Hinata had more letters to read and reply to, after all.

He trotted back to his bed to continue reading the next one.  
Hinata made a mental note to thank Kageyama for the four-leaf clover, and slide in there somehow that he, too, was excited about their dream and that he hadn’t forgotten about it. Though he wasn’t as good as his friend in being subtle, or creating hidden messages. It always was much easier for him to just say what he thinks in a straight-forward way, or to fully keep it a secret. Although that, too, was a hard task for him at times.

 _Their dream_. It had such a nice ring to it. It felt as if they had a connection deeper than anything. That they shared a special bond, a _future_.

Hinata couldn’t fully wipe the grin off his face as he continued to devour the few remaining letters. Kageyama’s way of speech shone right through, even if it was hidden in formal writing that he had been taught to use. Hinata never really tried to be formal in his own letters. To _some_ extent, sure, but it was his best friend so he didn’t see much reason to act differently around him even if through letters.

Hinata had been reading with such focus and concentration he only had for very few things, which, in this case, kept him from noticing how the sun had already vanished beneath the mountain chain, one of few things that separated him and Kageyama.  
With a deep breath, when he finished reading the small pile, he sat up on his bed and looked out the window. His hand twitched already in excitement to reply to all those wonderful things, and even more did he long to visit the castle again. The day couldn’t come soon enough.

His expression darkened a little at the thought, about how it would take quite some time until they saw each other again. Until they would be able to talk face to face and share new experiences.

Kageyama had grown taller than him by now, and Hinata never missed an opportunity to call him out on that. _‘I’m older than you, it’s no fair!’ ‘Stop growing already, damn it, you stupid tree!’_ were a few things he’d say.  
Hinata shook his head with a weak laugh. Kageyama would always react so interestingly, it never failed to amuse him.

Most of the times he was annoyed at Hinata for saying such things, or told him to just eat the right food, drink more milk and he’d grow too, but in reality - Hinata didn’t mind as much as he pretended to. Kageyama’s height matched his personality - strong, dependent, dominant but in a kind and nice way - so he only kept bugging him about it for fun.

Hinata sighed and closed his eyes before he stood up to move to his desk and begin replying to the letters.

Most of the time, Hinata tended to ramble on about many things, and Kageyama’s replies were compared to his rather short. Yet instead of gathering multiple letters and sending them in one envelope, Kageyama usually sent several.

Meanwhile, Hinata was the complete opposite. And it may just have to do with the fact that he wouldn’t want to inconvenience their private postmen - with that alone already being an incredibly odd feeling for Hinata. Odd, but also made it just a little more special in a way.

Hinata hummed as he grabbed a few pieces of paper from his drawer. The silver pen glided across the surface with ease. Blue ink formed words, sentences.

His handwriting used to be really messy when he was younger, and Kageyama often teased him about it. He began practicing a lot, and by now, it had become rounder and more fluid, while still keeping a sense of playfulness inside it.  
The scratching noise against the paper, alongside with Hinata’s humming, were the only sounds in his room.

His heart jumped a little as he thought about the things he could still talk about and share with Kageyama, as so he gained so many new experiences since his last letter.

He began teaching at his parents’ dancing school, and he wrote about how hard it actually was to keep the children under control. He wasn’t allowed to teach adults on his own just yet, though he didn’t really mind it, because they were crazy tall and some of them could be really scary and nasty. He preferred kid even though they were a lot more chaotic, and a lesson with them would always exhaust him. Yet, in a way, it was also fun. Especially when he got to see their genuine smiles.

No day was like the other, and it would always be exciting to learn new techniques from his parents. Or, rather, watch them and replicate it. Whenever his parents tried to actually teach him moves with words, Hinata’s brain just didn’t seem to process that really well.  
Hinata also added a side note that if Kageyama dared to make fun of him for that, he’d punch him! And that he probably would suck at dancing, too, considering how clumsy he could be in the simplest of things.

Hinata bobbed his head up and down, the memories coursing through his mind like a movie as he documented it for his friend to read.  
His hand would always cramp really quickly, which was one of the reasons he used to not like writing letters, but that was before they started writing to each other. He simply forced his hand to keep going. This was special and important, after all.  
Not exactly this. Not the words he was writing down, but being able to talk to Kageyama even if they were apart. _That._

His parents had suggested for them to exchange letters after they had visited the castle a few times, and saw how sad Hinata would get each time they would leave.  
The reactions from the two kids were mixed - Hinata was happy to be able to talk with Kageyama a lot more by doing that, and although the prince acted as if that wasn’t a good thing, Hinata knew he must have been happy too. Otherwise Kageyama wouldn’t still be doing it, even after all these years.

When he was done writing, he hesitated in adding the sentence in his mind before he’d sign.  
He puffed his cheeks and decided to go for it.  
With a small and shy smile he wrote: “I miss you. I can’t wait to see you again...”

Hinata hummed, pleased with himself, as the put the pen aside and began stacking the pieces of paper on top of each other. He folded the little stack and put then in an envelope he also kept in his drawer. Hinata turned it to the front and wrote in the best and most cursive writing he could manage Kageyama’s name, and nothing else.

At the back, he added ‘White Crow’, just because that had somehow become his nickname.  
Kageyama probably came up with the idea after their conversation if there even existed white crows, because they never saw any in the forest at his palace.  
In contrast, Kageyama would always sign with ‘Black Crow’.

Hinata took out the little bar of wax he bought for himself a while back, though by now it had shrunk a lot and he would definitely need to buy more soon. It was a deep green colour, like the fresh crowns of trees in spring, yet somehow the cashier had given him an odd look when he bought it.  
His parents told him to be careful and to not burn himself while using the wax at first, but still gave him his own seal to his birthday. With time and practice, he had become rather good in using it, without hurting himself or ruining the seal.

He began melting the wax, his elbow rested on top of the desk to keep it steady, and let the little drops fall at the back of the letter. He waited for enough wax to gather, before he grabbed his seal and pressed strongly against it for several seconds. Hinata carefully lifted it, a flash of pride rushing through him when he saw how well it had turned out. The seal itself was a cursive ‘H’, in the same style like Kageyama’s. It was one of the little things that would make him unreasonably happy.

With a satisfied grin he put all his utensils away once more, and leaned back in his chair. Later that evening, when it would be already dark outside and his parents had returned, he would go to the postman and give him the letter. He already couldn’t wait for Kageyama’s reply, even though it would still take a bit of time.

Hinata’s eyes wandered through his room and settled on the window. The sun was a mere fraction of its usual size, a small fiery red line at the horizon, surrounded by deep blue colours.  
It was so quiet and peaceful outside. Hinata really loved the area they lived in. There was enough green to go for a nice walk, and their neighbours were always so kind to them.

However, peace was a variable that was cancelled out of his life.

Hinata closed his eyes and grinned to himself, appreciating the pain in his fingers in a way, because it meant he talked to Kageyama, even if not directly.

But then he smelled something.

At first, he didn’t think much of it. It was dinner time, so maybe someone was cooking something - or rather, _failed_ at cooking something. With half-lidded eyes, he glanced to his door only to see smoke streaming through the slot beneath his door. Hinata’s eyes shot open in an instant and he leaped out of his chair, and ripped the door open.

He held his breath as he watched angry flames devour the wall separating the living room from the hallway. Through the window on the wooden door, he could see that the entire living room had been drowned in flames and ashes already.  
Hinata’s entire being seemed to come to a halt, while his stomach flipped so hard he almost doubled over. He could barely register what was happening.

Something cracked above his head and he barely got a glance of the ceiling falling too close to him before his body began to move on its own.

_Natsu._

_He had to get to her._

Hinata ran towards her room, bursting the door open. It seemed like only now was he able to breathe again, when he saw his sister still sleeping so peacefully in her bed.  
He had to get her and run out the door - _fast_ \- before it got blocked up and they- no. There was no time for such thoughts. The only thing that mattered was to get out here alive.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ran towards her bed and placed her carefully in his arms. He tried to calm her down, and rocked her slightly back and forth, while still being aware that there was no time to waste. Hinata’s heart was about to leap out of his chest, and somehow he still grabbed some blanket of hers to cover her face up and filter the air for her as much as possible.  
His head was already pounding furiously, but there was _no time_. He had to get both of them _out of here_.

He could hear more crashing in other rooms, the house collapsing with every heartbeat, but the screams from outside were inaudible for him. His mind was racing too quickly to notice such things.

Hinata ran down the stairs as fast as he never had before. He actually almost ran against the wall from the speed, and somehow losing a little control over his body and balance, but managed to turn and ran down the hallway.

_Out, out, out, out._

There was no time for any other thoughts. No time to think how his eyes stung and he could barely see anything, how every breath was choking the life out of him and how dizzy he felt. His knees were about to give in, but he _had_ to get at least Natsu to safety.

The fire was spreading and devouring the records of his life, digging its fangs into everything it could reach and consuming it whole. Merciless.

Their entire belongings were being erased.  
The photo albums, Natsu’s stuffed animals and favourite blankets, his mother’s wedding dress, all the letters Kageyama has sent him over the years, his unwritten one, Kageyama’s present - everything was being snatched away from him, and he could save nothing. All he was left with were the memories that would fade at some point, no matter how hard he would want to hold on to them forever.

His head jerked in every direction, barely paying attention to the details of his surroundings. Everything was just a whirl of colours, already receiving a grey coating. Natsu was crying and wriggling in his arms, but all he could do was press her even stronger against his chest.

Hinata turned his head away from his sister and coughed, almost losing his footing. _It burned. It hurt so much._

He tucked his sister even further in the blanket, making sure as little of the particles in the air as possible could reach her before he glanced to the front door. He was about to run towards it, when he heard something crack above him. Hinata looked up and jumped to the side, turning Natsu away in protection.

But he couldn’t protect himself from it.

Gleaming and burning pieces of the wooden roof fell down and struck the back of his left shoulder with full force, instantly gnawing away at his skin. Hinata cried out in pain, rammed against the opposite wall, but his ears were ringing so loudly he didn’t even notice his cry.  
But maybe it wasn’t even more than a sharp exhale, considering how tight and sore his throat felt, how he couldn’t breathe, felt numb all over while still feeling everything in excruciating pain.

Natsu had gone quiet and limp already, though he didn’t notice.

Hinata dug his teeth into his lower lip, droplets of blood dribbling down. But he didn’t care. _It didn’t matter._  
He squinted and eye open and looked to the front door one last time. It was already blocked up and on fire itself.

They were trapped. And if he didn’t find a way to get out they would definitely die here. And he couldn’t allow that - he _had_ to save Natsu. He couldn’t do this to his parents.

Hinata took a deep breath, regretting his decision almost instantly. He coughed and covered his nose and mouth with his free hand. It barely did anything, and he let it drop almost immediately. It was of no use anymore.

Where was he supposed to _go_?

Hinata got down on all fours - or rather, threes - and crawled as close to the floor as possible, one arm still tightly hugging Natsu against himself. He took a deep breath, with the air even if just slightly more clear than before, and held it.

 _The cupboard_. There was no other place for them.

Hinata turned his head, his heart drumming full force against his rib cage. Locking themselves up could either be their definite death or their only way to get out alive. There had to be people outside already, trying to rescue them, and maybe it would give them some more time. Maybe it would keep some of the toxic particles away from them, even if just a little.

The chance was slim, but he simply had to take it. He couldn’t hold out for much longer. His consciousness was already drifting away from him, and his entire body just felt so _heavy_ , and _burning_. His skin felt too tightly wrapped around his body, almost as if choking him.

Hinata crawled towards the little door beneath the stairs, still holding his breath. His vision was blurry, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Everything around him was just a flash, and never was opening a door knob this difficult. He could barely even think, but he just had to hold out for a little while longer. _Just a little longer._

His hands were weak and shaking. He could barely get a good hold of the knob, and it seemed to take much too long to finally turn it. Hinata practically fell into the cupboard, pulling it closed with more force than he imagined he still had within him, and crawled against the wall furthest away from the door in futile hopes that it would make any difference.

The air was only slightly better in there, and he hugged Natsu against himself, probably even out of selfish reasons this time. He just wanted to know that he wasn’t alone, wanted to be close to someone.  
But suddenly, his eyes shot open. He cleared her face from the blankets, eyes wider than they have been in what felt like ages.

No. No, no, _no, no..._

He brushed the little locks on her forehead aside, even if he could barely make out her features, and rested one of his hands on the side of her face. His eyes burning for more than one reason now.  
Hinata’s fingers were shaking as he felt for a heartbeat at her throat. His heart stopped as he focused all of his senses on his sister, fully ignoring the chaos happening right on the other side of the door.

It was still there. Faint, but present. Her heart was still beating. _She was still alive._

Hinata exhaled and pressed her little forehead against his own, wrapping his arms even further around her if that was even possible.  
All he wanted was for her to be safe. _‘Please, god, save her,'_  he chanted to himself.

Hinata exhaled one more, and suddenly, all the tension rolled off his shoulders. His entire body relaxed, and he breathed in and out more calmly and slowly than he had in a while.  
Breathing wasn’t even painful anymore. He didn’t feel anything.

But somehow, he wasn’t afraid anymore. Somehow, it felt peaceful. In this sudden chaos, he finally felt at peace.

His sister was safe, and he could hear the firefighters storming in. They would find them, and save his sister. That was all that mattered.

Hinata fell to his side, his surroundings turning even darker than they already were. He still had his arms wrapped around Natsu, who was crying, but he didn’t notice it anymore.

Everything had turned silent to him. But before the darkness overtook his all his senses, he was able to have one last thought.

_‘I’m sorry, Kageyama.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to start rambling here, so I'll probably make a post on tumblr and then just link it if you're curious.
> 
> So, to keep it short, I hope you had enough tissues at hand, and enjoyed this chapter nonetheless :''D I really will try to get the chapters out weekly, but I literally spent my entire weekend on this (today a total of 12 hours with barely any breaks because I deleted like 5k from the original draft yesterday, aka had to rewrite it almost entirely) and with school work piling up, I doubt I can continue this for long. So the next chapter will probably still come out in a week, but the future ones probably in a bi-weekly pattern. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Damn it, I wanted to keep it short ahhhh!! If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know, or just in general if you want to scream at my face or something lmao. Comments always brighten my day, and if you have any tips on how I can improve (because I got a lil rusty in editing already), please let me know! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و
> 
> P.S.: Here's a little trivia on wax seals in the 19th century ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> The colour of the wax actually was used to deliver certain emotions, or was used for different occasions. (You can read a lil about it [here](http://www.victorianpassage.com/2009/07/unfolding_the_mysteries_of_sea.php)!)  
> In 1890, ruby-coloured wax was used by engaged lovers when messaging each other, and green by lovers who live in hope. So, y'know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Almost every detail I write has a meaning or is researched, if you haven't noticed already btw.


	7. Clash of Ice and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [Hanna](http://hannaratheweirdo.tumblr.com), for having birthday and me being a little shit and not having managed to make a proper present, to [Flam](http://flamagram666.tumblr.com), for giving me emotional support when I was in desperate need of it, and to [Amanda](http://panoramanda.tumblr.com) for making my day brighter with her comments (AND DRAWING A REALLY PRETTY KAGEYAMA pls finish it soon I'm dying).
> 
> I edited this entire chapter today, it's missing a more than whole read-through, I started to get a fever so it's probably shittier than the previous one and I'm super tired and just didn't even know how to word anymore and I apologize about that bUT!! I managed to keep my promise and upload it today.
> 
> It was pretty tough to get through at certain points, but I hope you still enjoy it! (And dw, I'll still fix the mistakes later. Lemme just throw this at your face for now.)

Hinata pressed one of his hands against his chest, turning his fingers inward and clutched onto his shirt as if his life depended on it. He couldn't keep his hands steady, and didn't even find the strength to _try_.

A heartbeat. Strong and rushed, pumping blood through his veins, trying its best to supply his body with oxygen he was in urgent need of, hammering full force against his chest. And yet at the same time, he felt so weak, as though he could break any moment.

But how...? That... whatever it was, had felt so vivid – so _real_ – he could _feel_ how his consciousness had drifted away, how it had seemed like he detached from his body – he knew that he had _died_.

Then how? How was he standing here, almost a decade later, preparing lunch with employees of the royal family? How was he _alive_?  
Impossible. Had that been a dream? No. He could recall all the little details much too vividly for that to be the case. He could still feel the burn in his lungs and eyes, feel his stomach churn, with his head spinning endlessly, the dread of losing Natsu still engraved into his bones.

But then... what _was_ that? And why had that been locked away from his memories for so many years?

And why could he barely recall anything other than that?

“Hinata, say something!!”  
He snapped his head up, and just then noticed the erratic Suga in front of him, clutching his shoulders with wide eyes. Suga’s breaths were deep, yet shaking, his eyes impossibly wide.  
“You spaced out and just wouldn’t react to anything,” his voice seemed hollow from the shock as he hesitantly let his hands drop off Hinata’s shoulders.  
“You got us really worried,” Daichi added.

Hinata blinked slowly. This time it was his turn to take a deep, shaking breath in hopes of calming himself down, to become aware of his current body, and to check just once more that he was here, present and _alive_ – not captured between flames, choking to death, fearing for his sisters’ life.  
He balled his left hand into a fist before he let it relax again, simply to mindlessly repeat the action. It was shaking from the tension, the knuckles turning white. He could feel his muscles contract, could feel his nails dig into his flesh stronger and deeper than they probably should, certainly leaving little marks about which he couldn't care any less as of now. His heart was still drumming dangerously fast against his chest, becoming more of a vibration throughout his body than a simple rhythmic beat.

He didn’t bother to clench his right hand into a fist, as it has been numb what felt like his entire life by now. A thought crept up into his mind.

_It had been his life, right?_

Hinata forced his eyes shut. No, too far.

He could _feel_. He was _alive_. That was all that mattered as of now.

“I’m fine,” Hinata said, shaky, but more steady than he anticipated he would be able to.  
“Are you sure? Should we get you to the infirmary? Daichi, can you accompany him?” Suga barely granted him any time to protest or reply in any way.  
“No, really, I’m fine!” Hinata waved his hands in front of himself. Guilt nagged deep inside his guts for making Suga worry that much, when he actually _was_ okay. Even if to his own surprise. He was fine.

“I just...” he paused and chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek, his forehead in wrinkles, “remembered something.” For some reason, saying that had been too large a struggle.  
Suga still didn’t seem fully convinced, and exchanged another look with Daichi.  
“You should still rest. We’ll bring you the food later.”  
Hinata pursed his lips, but couldn’t deny that resting for a bit would be quite nice.

“Daichi, maybe you should accompany him anyway, just in case.” The guard glanced at Hinata, with an expression he couldn't read. Hinata scratched his right cheek, and was somehow unable to look him in the eyes. Because for some reason he didn't want the company of others right now. He just needed some alone time to process what just happened, probably. But he couldn't say it.

“I think he’ll be fine,” Daichi sighed quietly. It was as if he had been able to read Hinata's emotion perfectly, caught up on the little details, and was being considerate. But how?  
And yet, Hinata still felt a pang of guilt, and hoped Daichi wouldn’t take it the wrong way. That it wasn't their fault in any way.

Suga sighed in hesitant defeat. Although he still didn’t fully agree with doing this, letting Hinata go by himself, he also trusted Daichi’s decision-making. He couldn't recall a moment where it had failed them, at least not in this moment.

“Then we’ll just make the best meal possible,” the cook said as he smiled weakly. “Please get some good rest, though, okay?”  
Hinata nodded slowly, without even paying much attention to the actual words he said. His head was still pounding a little, with an uneasy feeling brooding inside his chest.

It turned quiet, and almost awkward, before Hinata turned on his heels and made his way out the door. The second he closed it behind himself, a weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders.  
And while he saw how vibrant and lively the flowers and colours of his surroundings were, he couldn’t see them, couldn't focus on them. His eyes could only see grey, while in his mind everything was still flaming red.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked along the path back to the palace with slow steps. When he stretched his hand out to open the mosaic glass door, a little note was attached to it at his eye-level. With a frown, he hesitantly took it in his hands. The words scratched onto the paper with black ink made his heart stop beating.

He knew that he shouldn’t follow those words. He _shouldn’t_.

But he couldn’t. He _had_ to know. The temptation was too strong.

Hinata clenched his hand to a fist, crumpling the piece of paper in his palm, and he gulped heavily.

 _Soon_.

An uneasy feeling gnawed at the back of his mind, and he felt so tense he could barely breathe. Something bad was going to happen, he could _feel_ it, almost making him physically sick.  
But what made it worse was that he couldn’t say _what_ or especially _whom_ it affected.

Absentmindedly he pushed open the door to the dining hall. And part of his presumptions were confirmed sooner than anticipated – or at least it felt that way, merely by the way the royal couple instantly stopped talking and snapped their heads towards Hinata. The air between the two was tense and worried, and the queen's eyes were tinged with a light shade of red.

Hinata's shoulders slumped, yet somehow, his brain didn't seem capable of processing the scenario he was being confronted with. Just what had happened in here? And where was Kageyama? But no matter how much he wanted answers, it didn't seem like the royal couple would grant him those, a tense silence settling in the room.  
His fingers holding the little note twitched ever so slightly around it.

“I don’t feel too well, please excuse me,” he bowed slightly and made his way out the dining room. Both the king and queen stayed quiet, though somewhat puzzled about Hinata’s odd behaviour.

Hinata could feel his skin crawl once he stepped out the room. There was a certain uneasy feeling that just wouldn't leave him.

He could only vaguely remember where his room was, but it didn't really bother him. He took another set of deep breaths and made his way through the too quiet halls. Even the paintings on the walls were creeping him out; as if they were watching his every move.  
His stomach growled, and he felt the exhaustion grow stronger with every few steps he took, and he truly wished only the dancing and lack of food was the cause of this.

While on his long trip to discovering the actual position of his room, he walked past a big set of stairs – the ones he could still remember walking up last night. The ones that would lead to Kageyama’s room. And compared to yesterday, they somehow looked completely different at day time.

Hinata chewed on his lower lip and scratched the back of his neck. There was a tinge of curiosity yet also doubt building inside him. Would Kageyama really be in his room? And what would even make him leave, his food untouched? Curiosity and doubt were replaced with worry, and Hinata exhaled sharply. He had to push those thoughts away; they were of no use. And if Kageyama wanted to be left alone, maybe that would be for the best, even if he didn't want to fully accept that deep down.  
And it wasn’t like he’d recognize the door to his room anyway. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself, to make his actions just.

With another deep breath he began walking again, the uneasy always present, if not even growing stronger by now.  
At some point, he did actually manage to find his room, and didn’t hesitate to let himself fall onto his bed, limbs spread across the entire surface. The bed was a little harder, and the pillow wasn’t quite as soft as the one from the previous night, he noticed.

Hinata frowned with pursed lips. He couldn’t explain the emotion brooding inside him - whether it was embarrassment at the memory of holding Kageyama so close to him, or whether it was sadness, or worry, or all of the above.  
He groaned and pressed his face against the pillow. Everything just had become such a mess so quickly.

Hinata tried to empty his mind from all thoughts and emotions, to get rid off the still lingering fire he swore he could feel across his skin, to get rid off the uneasy feeling that made sure its presence was clear whenever Hinata thought about Kageyama.  
But it didn’t quite work out, no matter how hard he tried.

Hinata groaned once more, the annoyance in his tone still managing to grow, and turned to lie on his back. He stared up at the ceiling and only then noticed a beautiful painted night sky spread across the entire ceiling in the room. It was a deep blue colour, with an amazing amount of stars, the view taking his breath away. Even at daytime, it seemed to absorb all light, and still manage to be so dark, yet let the stars shine brighter than the sun, whilst not being blinding.

He blinked for a second, an odd sensation coursing through him. It was almost like a déjà-vu, but not quite, either. Hinata turned his head towards the window and had to squint, the contrast of the sun illuminating everything outside in bright colours compared to the dark sky too large. After his eyes adjusted, he could even make out some mountains in the far distance meeting the horizon, and a sense of longing formed inside his chest. But longing for what, he couldn’t say. It almost seemed like the second he stepped into this palace, his words for anything had left him.

Part of his exhaustion had actually vanished as soon as he lied down, but it still managed to amaze him slightly. With deep breaths, he tried to calm down his still too-fast heartbeat and close his eyes. Hinata tried to think of nothing, maybe rather imagine the sound of rain against the window than anything. Although it didn’t work at first, his eyelids did begin to feel heavier the longer he tried. He fell into a light, and luckily dreamless sleep.

Though after not too long, that silence was interrupted.

“Daichi, quit it!” Suga hushed, before a knock was heard at the door. Part of Hinata's mind wanted to react, but his body seemed to have other plans, for some reason.  
“Maybe he fell asleep,” Daichi replied not quite as hushed as Suga.  
“Then let’s drop it off in his room. He can eat it when he wakes up.”

The door opened with a squeak, and Hinata’s eyes fluttered a little, yet still managed to stay closed. Suga blinked at the bundle on the bed, a smile finding its way to his lips.  
“Let's leave it on his nightstand. And try not to wake him,” Suga said, the second sentence more of a soft tease towards Daichi, who only pouted lightly in response. With silent and careful steps they left the tray on his nightstand, the cup placed on a free spot on the tray, steam rising like feathers, before they'd disappear into thin air. They both watched Hinata for a second, before Suga placed a hand on Daichi’s arm.  
“Let’s go,” he whispered, with a hint of affection in his voice. They carefully made their way out, letting the door shut behind them as quiet as possible.

Hinata’s eyes fluttered open this time, with another weird sensation settling on his body. It was as if he had been awake but asleep at the same time. Hinata shook his head lightly and sat up, rubbing one of his eyes as he looked over to the tray. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he swung his legs over the edge of his bed to face the food. Hinata took off the lid covering the bowl and his nose was met with a scent to which he couldn’t help but swoon to. It felt so much like home, back when he lived with his family.

The dish wasn’t anything too fancy, and he was a bit glad about it. Without much hesitation, he dug in, and even after just the first bite his tense muscles seemed to relax. It was a little lonely, eating by himself in this unfamiliar room, and he was amazed at how fast he had grown used to having others around him when he had been eating alone for a few years already.

It didn’t take long for the stew to be gone. Though Hinata was a little surprised at the dessert Suga had made him. It was a waffle in the shape of a bear face, using cocoa to even add a sort of colouring to it. There were two chocolate chips placed where the eyes should be. And even if the dessert was something more childish, somehow, he really didn't mind. It was a kind gesture, after all, and he couldn't fight off a smile. Additionally, he actually really loved waffles, but wondering how Suga knew wasn't on his mind then.

As he broke off one of the ears, though feeling slightly guilty about eating something so cute, he thought about what the others were doing right now. He ate the waffle piece and looked out the window once more, following the trail of the mountains in the background, and how the orange sky met a dark border of blue shapes.

Continuing to take bits and pieces off the little bear, Hinata found himself to be quite bored, actually. And he was also wondering exactly what had happened in the short amount of time he left the dining room. He had thought that after lunch they’d continue with the dancing lessons, but now he wasn't quite so sure anymore. And he knew that he shouldn’t disturb Kageyama if he wanted to be left alone. But he _also_ wanted to get him out of his shell or just... not leave him alone. It just didn’t feel right; made his stomach twist in a weird way.  
It just felt _wrong_.

Hinata frowned. What was he supposed to do? Just wait until dinner for them to meet again? He groaned at the thought with a piece of the waffle in his mouth. The thought about waiting only annoyed him for some reason. But the prince probably definitely didn’t know where his room was, and even less would he enter it just like that.  
He blinked at his thought. Why did he expect for Kageyama to come in the first place? He huffed with a frown and reached out to take another piece of the waffle only to meet an empty plate. That fact only added to his already present annoyance, because god damn it why do delicious things always disappear so fast.

He let his head fall back with a pout and inspected the ceiling once more, his eyes following the trails forming constellations he didn't know of, that odd and almost trance-like feeling returning in an instant. What was it with the stars?  
The blue was very gentle and calming, and he was surprised how he could have missed something so pretty when he entered his room the first time.

With a deep sigh he grabbed the tall cup placed in the corner of the tray, surprised yet in a way not really to find hot chocolate in it. But hot chocolate and stew? Maybe he'd have to reconsider if Suga really was such a grand cook.  
He half frowned, half grinned over the beverage. Hinata _was_ a 21-year-old adult, but somehow, the fact that Suga made him hot chocolate, made him kind of happy. Because he still really enjoyed drinking it, though it was yet another fact he should wonder about how Suga could know such a thing. Hinata shook his head with a small grin as he took a sip, and was not let down taste-wise here, either. Not too sweet and just the right amount of bitterness. He could even taste the fresh cocoa bean if he focused on it. And the waffle covered the leftover taste of the stew, which avoided an unpleasant taste.

The steam rose and fogged his vision slightly, yet the beverage managed to lift tension off his shoulders he hadn’t even realized reforming. He would _definitely_ have to thank Suga and also Daichi for this, though he wasn’t quite sure when the next time he’d see the two would be. At that thought, Hinata’s smile faded slightly without his consent.

The cup was nice and warm in his palm. Not a burning or uncomfortable heat, taking hold of his entire body crawling up his skin- Hinata shook his head with goosebumps forming at the back of his neck. Thinking about the incident again would do him no good. The peace in his mind had been too short.

Hinata finished up his hot chocolate with a sigh and another glance out the window. The goosebumps intensified, though he wasn’t sure why, as they weren’t really for the same reason as before. With a grunt he flopped back on his bed and curled into a ball, not even bothering to cover himself with a blanket. Hinata pursed his lips as he forced his eyes shut, it suddenly being rather difficult to fall asleep.

This entire situation somehow just really annoyed him, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he couldn’t fulfill his duty, because he was left alone in his room or because there was no Kageyama to talk to. Though the last point definitely had to be wrong.

It was a struggle for quite some time, but after a while, Hinata did manage to fall asleep.

♚♚♚

“Are you sure?!” the queen grasped onto Daichi’s sleeve, her hand shaking. The guard gulped and tried his best to keep the eye contact with the queen steady.  
“Yes, I am certain. I searched his entire room, but he was nowhere to be found,” he said with a tight yet still in a rather calming voice he had trained to use for years. The queen hesitantly took her hand away and looked at him in shock, before she turned to her husband with a terrified expression, her mind racing with guilt and worry.

“But where could he-”  
“I’m sure there is no need to worry, miss.” Suga interrupted before she could follow her train of thought deeper into a darkness she shouldn't be in, only causing her to panic further.  
“He is an adult, and will surely return safely. He can’t be far, either.”

The queen stayed quiet, but couldn't keep her heart from feeling crushed, and as if her lungs had suddenly stopped trying to do their job. She knew Daichi and Suga were right, but after the things that happened...  
Her eyes drifted to the floor and she could feel a strong hand place itself at her back, the warmth of the kings' hand a known comfort.

“It’s all my fault...” her voice was but a mere broken whisper.  
“It isn’t. There’s no need to worry, miss,” Daichi said, but the queen couldn’t hear those words. She hid her face behind her hands and neither Daichi nor Suga really knew what to do. Never had they seen the queen like that before.

“We should wait for a little longer and only set out to find him when night breaks. I’m sure he’s fine, dear,” the king reassured his wife. It only helped calming her down so much, but she still couldn’t help but feel terrible about how she made her son actually leave the palace. Because of what she had said years ago. Because she had lied to him. Because of all the horrible things she had told him, and only now made him remember that.  
Not even the king knew what to say in this situation, because he knew nothing would get to her.

There was a question that hung in the air but no one dared to say aloud, and that was whether or not to inform Hinata. Because they were certain he would do something incredibly stupid, but they also didn’t feel like they were in the right to keep something of such great importance from him.  
Daichi and Suga exchanged a worried glance, before Daichi began talking once more.  
“We should inform him.”

♚♚♚

The knock on his door was strong, almost urgent yet also hesitant in a way. Hinata barely noticed it at first, his sleep this time much deeper and stronger than the one before. After a few more knocks Daichi let himself in, surprised just how heavy a sleeper Hinata had become. Though, thinking back, Kageyama would always be first to wake between the two.

Daichi watched Hinata’s calm expression for a second, almost feeling guilty to wake him to such bad news. With a heavy sigh and careful steps he approached Hinata. He took a deep breath before he rattled at one of Hinata’s shoulders, a displeased expression settling on his sleeping face while showing no signs of waking. Daichi might have laughed under normal conditions, as it reminded him of their time together just a few days ago in the carriage, and also how some things don’t change in people, no matter how small and mundane.

He shook Hinata’s shoulder once more and softly called out to him. Hinata mumbled something Daichi couldn’t quite understand - probably something along the same lines as last time - and curled together even further.

Daichi began questioning if this really was the right thing, and if maybe he should just let him sleep if he already wasn’t reacting. Was there really a need to tell Hinata? It wasn’t like he could do much, and it would probably just worry him.  
He shook his head. No, what a stupid thought.

“Hinata, I’m sorry, but there’s important news,” he said, and finally brown orbs met his. Daichi’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a sigh. Hinata’s expression was extremely puzzled, as if he wasn’t even really awake and questioning why in the name of god there suddenly was Daichi’s face floating in front of him.

“Kageyama is missing.” And with that, Hinata was instantly wide awake.

Hinata’s eyes grew wide, and his breath seemed to have stopped completely. His mind was swept clear from any thought he might have had a second ago. Hinata’s fingers twitched, and he was up and out of the room before he could really say anything else.

Daichi called out to him, but Hinata had been a mere shadow and out the door before he could stop him. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his temples. That really had been a bad idea, just like expected. But this was no game where one could go back and undo their already made choices. How and exactly what was he supposed to tell the others now? He felt sick about the thought that if something were to happen to the two, it would be his fault.

Yet somehow, he also had faith in Hinata that he would bring Kageyama back.

Hinata raced through the corridors. He didn’t have to think about where the prince was, he knew. The uneasy feeling that had haunted him for the past hours was probably due to this – Kageyama not actually being in the palace anymore.

He jumped through every obstacle in his way to the fence, through the hole, and followed the trail. His eyes never stopped moving and observing his surroundings. Him moving was almost like an instinct.

Hinata instantly spotted the little arrow carved into the tree and didn’t hesitate to go in that direction. The forest was barely illuminated by the sun, and it was already getting harder to see anything at all. The longer it took him to get to Kageyama, the worse it would be to navigate through the forest.

Hinata came to an abrupt halt to where the stones were placed at the ground, still with the carvings forming a crow. He turned his head in the direction the beak pointed towards and took a deep breath. Climbing with so little light would definitely be a challenge, and even rather dangerous.

He lightly shook his head and darted off. He had to do it.

Climbing over the growing wall of rocks already really was a challenge just as expected. And even if he almost slipped a few times due to his hasty movements, he managed to reach the other side safely. Hinata jumped down and inspected the small area, his eyes instantly landing on the fallen tree. A weird sickness, maybe nostalgia, tried to spread through his gut, but he pushed it away and ran to the hole before letting himself slide down. Hinata stumbled to the bottom and blinked, it being almost pitch dark around him.

The back of his neck began to tingle with the eerie atmosphere. Hinata couldn’t stand dark and enclosed spaces where there would be no easy escape. Even Haunted Houses were still a bit difficult for him, but they weren’t as bad as this. This was the real deal. Who knew what expected him here. He gulped, doing his best in ignoring the ringing in his ears.

With another deep breath in hopes of calming him, Hinata began to slowly walk down the tunnel. It was too dark to really make out any of his surroundings, he could barely see the outline of his hand in front of his face. Yet at the very back, he could see a shimmer of light. Though it could also just have been part of his imagination. He couldn’t quite tell anymore.

Hinata gulped once more with the slight hope of clearing his throat and being able to breathe again and tried to ignore the little sounds surrounding, because he was _sure_ his mind was playing tricks on him. He tried to keep his breath steady and as even as possible, just putting one foot in front of the other and just to keep moving.

He ignored the odd sensation crawling up his back, as he couldn’t tell whether it was because of being in a dark cave in the middle of a mountain or because it felt as if he had been here before. Both didn't seem too far off.

After a little while, he could make out sounds that seemed like water. Intrigued, he picked up the speed a little, with the ray of damp light growing bigger. Leaving the darkness behind, he reached the end, and pushed the vines aside. His shoulders which he hadn’t noticed to grow tense fell and his eyes seemed to be fully opened in the first time for a while. There wasn’t a lot of light, but it seemed to illuminate itself at places.

Hinata carefully stepped down the rocks acting as steps and turned to inspect whatever this was further. There were small particles of light on the walls that mixed together with the setting sun shining through the hole in the roof. He could barely find the right words to describe it, but it certainly seemed a little magical, even if that sounded weird.

Snapping his head back he tried to focus on what was important here. He could still barely see the ground, even with the waterfall illuminating a small path, it shimmering like it contained pieces of glass. Hinata’s eyes scanned the surroundings, and soon spotted a figure slumped against the wall.

His heart stopped, assuming the worst immediately.

Hinata sprinted around the pond towards the figure, that only became more detailed when he was an arm length away. He crouched down next to Kageyama, completely ignoring the book that had fallen beside his lap and shook the prince’s shoulder.

Hinata called out to him, gentle but still filled with worry. At first there was no reply, no reaction. His mind began spinning, his stomach turning upside down. And image of Natsu in his arms flashed through his mind, and his hands turned ice cold. No...  
Hinata took a deep breath, trying his best to keep himself upright, and tried once more.  
This time he shook Kageyama with a little more force, his voice breaking when he called out to him, and at last, it seemed like he was heard.

Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open, though barely visible in this darkness, before he slowly raised his head just enough to meet wide brown eyes. He frowned for a second, confused at what Hinata was suddenly doing here, the sleep he had fallen to numbing his senses a little.

Hinata let air hiss through his mouth, with his head falling against his chest right after.  
“You had your parents really worried, idiot,” he said with a rough voice, and still surprisingly out of breath. _‘And me’_ he almost said, but cut back on it before it was too late.

Kageyama’s frown deepened. His brain didn’t seem quite capable of producing any coherent thoughts this moment, and he wasn’t sure why. Everything around him, all the sounds and sensations seemed to have been dulled down, except for the hand still on his shoulder. No, he could feel that as real as anything else.

Wait, this was _Hinata_.

Hinata, who left him, who promised him to stay at his side and that they’d travel the world together, who wasn’t there for him when his brother disappeared – _that_ person. The one who simply returns over a decade later as if nothing happened – _that_ Hinata. And now he was suddenly in front of him for some reason.

It seemed as if his anger from earlier hadn’t vanished completely, and now with him still half asleep, it was the only emotion he felt. While also mingling with betrayal.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and glared up at Hinata from between his bangs, unmoving. Hinata flinched backwards a bit with a puzzled expression. Slowly, he took the hand away from the prince’s shoulder. What in the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden?

Neither of the two moved a muscle. Neither said a word, a thick and heavy silence hanging between the them.

“Kageyama, what’s wrong?” Hinata asked in concern. Kageyama found that question almost funny, a laugh concealed as an exhale hissing out of his nostrils. Those innocent eyes of his pissed him off so much. How it seemed like what he had done to him was _nothing_.

“You betrayer.” Kageyama spat out. Hinata’s eyes widened, and his throat felt clogged. His chest felt crushed and hearing such words in Kageyama’s voice, so hurt and filled with disgust, felt like a stab to the chest.  
But he wasn’t just hurt and confused at what the prince said – anger rose inside him.

“What the _hell_ are you talking about, Kageyama...!?” Hinata said louder than he should, his hands extending to his sides, shaking a little. Kageyama only scrunched his nose and continued to glare. The prince's mind was racing with emotions, the negative overwhelming the positive. Not even he could explain what had suddenly gotten into him, but it was _intense_.

Kageyama darted up and stared down at Hinata. but he wasn’t sure what to say.  
Hinata didn’t like the way the prince was now literally looking down at him even more than usual from their already big height difference.

He jumped up from his crouched and stepped forward, grabbing Kageyama’s collar and jerked it down to be relatively at the same level as him.

“How _dare_ you call me that,” he hissed, eyes narrow yet full of fire. What the hell had gotten to him? What the _fuck_?

“You are a god damn liar, Hinata. You _left_ me behind, broke your promises,” he gritted through his teeth. Hinata gasped inaudibly in response, his eyes now twitching. Left him? What the hell was he talking about?

“I didn’t leave you!?” Hinata’s expression was both angry and confused, and he didn't even try to hide it in his voice. Kageyama clicked his tongue and grabbed on to Hinata’s hand, still clutched to his collar, and moved their heads even closer. They were so close their noses almost touched, once more. But this time, it was different.

“You just suddenly disappear like that, don’t even _reply_ , and then one day you just appear like that and act as though nothing happened!? Do you even _realize_ what I’ve been through these past years?” Kageyama snarled, and Hinata’s expression faded from angry and confused to understanding and guilt.

Hinata’s eyes grew wide.  
The letters. He never sent them. Never got into contact with him again. _Forgot about him_.

The prince scoffed and pulled Hinata’s hand away from his collar with force. He straightened his back and moved away, leaving Hinata with his head hanging low behind him. Hinata didn’t move, strands of his hair covering his face.

But he wouldn’t let it end just like that. The fire, his many unanswered questions to his past and how he was standing here in this moment - he wouldn’t let Kageyama be in control over this, wouldn’t let him do as he pleases.

“But you know everything?!” Hinata yelled and spun around. He ran towards Kageyama and slammed him against the closest wall. The prince’s eyes grew wide at the sudden force, especially considering how _strong_ Hinata actually was, despite his appearance. The impact was even harder than expected, with his back aching.

“What the h-”  
“Don’t act like you’re the only victim here,” Hinata growled, his eyes more intense than Kageyama had ever seen. It was as if they were on _fire_ , and that’s exactly how Hinata felt.  
Images from the incident flashed through his mind for yet another time, and somehow, the fact that he couldn’t really recall _more_ than that just made it worse. His entire body was shaking, and even if his voice was strong, he felt like he might give out under the pressure forming inside him, crushing him.

“True, I don’t know what happened in all these years,” he paused for a second, his voice sarcastic even to his own surprise, “but _don’t_ give me that kind of shit, when you know just as much about what happened to me.” The corners of his eyes were burning, but he would definitely not allow tears to spill in front of someone he wouldn’t mind punching in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just notice how none of the characters have gone to the bathroom yet
> 
> It hit me, and now I'm a changed person
> 
> BUT UHHHH YEAH Idek what to say other than please don't hit me please and thank ; 7 ;
> 
> I hope you still managed to enjoy this chapter even if it was a mess and probably not as well written as the previous one, but if you did enjoy, please let me know! And I'd love to hear what you're looking forward to, or if you have and theories or just!! thoughts in general!!! I want to know what you think is the reason for Stuff and Things so ye ehehe  
> OH YEAH, AND WASN'T HAIKYUU S2 EP1 JUST REALLY AWESOME?!!?!?!!
> 
> Coughs I mean. Uh!! As my updates have become rather irregular and I probably won't be able to keep up with a "real" schedule, and if you really want to be notified when the new chapters or other stuff I'm working on (or how it's doing) goes up, you should consider subscribing or following my [writing twitter account](https://twitter.com/alastia_writes/)! You don't have to, though, of course <3  
> Comments and any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated! (Or just come scream at/with me lmfao)  
> I hope you have a fantastic night/day!! ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´◡` 人´◡` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °・


	8. Distortion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD, I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!!!! WHERE DO I EVEN START TO APOLOGIZE FOR LETTING THIS DIE FOR LIKE OVER TWO MONTHS B Y E  
> Actually, this chapter ended up as a 15k+ monster but I just found it to be _too much_ and, even if it was really difficult, decided to cut it. (If Hanna wouldn't have bugged me about it in a nice way it might have taken a bit longer to finish.)  
>  So, this might not be as much of a big entry, BUT!! For cutting it you'll get the next chapter tomorrow already :DDD Pretty neat, eh?  
> Oh, and I apologize for my inconsistent writing. You'll probably spot the time my brain just completely gave up, as those pages turned out super shitty. But I spent all of yesterday and today working on it, so please excuse me ;u;
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling! Let's get back into it! (And I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter ♡)

Sharp edges of the stone wall behind him dug themselves deeper and deeper into his flesh without ever binging the relief of piercing it. Even with Hinata's grip onto him slowly diminishing, the constant force and pressure were on the verge of _really_ being painful. And even in this pain, Kageyama couldn’t quite help but be in slight awe over just how _strong_ Hinata was. To him, even his smaller figure didn’t matter at all. In anything, really.

Often times his emotions were too big for his body to hold, bursting into the outside world without a care in the world. And now, next to mental strength, Hinata had obtained physical strength as well. An unknown force brooding behind that façade of cheerfulness and unconcern, waiting to be unleashed one day. And frankly, just the sheer possibility of it shot goosebumps all over Kageyama's skin.

However, no matter how much Kageyama wracked his brain, nothing he could tell Hinata came to mind. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, frustration beginning to boil in his chest. Whether over himself or over Hinata or over the fact that he still couldn't pet an animal without ending up in a mosaic of scratches, he couldn't say. Hinata wasn't wrong, after all – he knew just as little about his past like Hinata did about his own. Kageyama didn’t know about the struggles Hinata had gone through, what things he might have lost.

And still, he couldn't suppress it. The flaming desire of _not_ wanting to lose to Hinata in _anything_ – for as long as he could fight against it. That feeling mixed together with the mess of his emotions created a bitter, almost _toxic_ taste at the back of his throat, threatening to choke him with every passing second.

The numbing sensation that held his body back against the wall seemed to melt away. And instead, a fire was ignited inside of him, the flames shooting through his veins, reaching the tip of his fingers in the blink of an eye. The fire hungrily devoured the last bits of air in his lungs, while restraining him from gaining any more. He bit into his lower lip strong enough to taste blood. His forehead was in wrinkles, eyes so narrow they locked away his rational thoughts and human features.

But Hinata didn’t even flinch, nor look away. No, he was calm and steadily waiting for Kageyama to make his move. A challenge. The same eyes that shone like gems hit by direct sunlight, almost blinding at times, now dark and hungrily absorbing everything in its surroundings. The same eyes that were always so wide, adventurous and curious about anything, no matter how trivial, had now tossed that sentiment aside. Those, that used to greet the world with open arms, now empty and narrow at the person that used to be at his side, used to call a friend and partner.

The prince inhaled deeply, the slightly damp air still rattling in his lungs as his shoulders began to shake. His thoughts were like a used painting palette – messy, without focus and destination, running in circles.

 _How dare you oppose me like this._  
_You broke your promise._  
_You lied to me._  
_You betrayed me._  
_It doesn't justify anything._  
_How dare you._

His mind kept spinning out of control, like a constantly growing tornado taking over his mind.

Kageyama slowly exhaled, pushing the air out between pursed lips. The hissing sound engulfed the two like a snake following the orders of its whisperer and master, slowly wrapping itself around the two and agonizingly choking them. His mouth began moving on its own, voice more of a growl than actual spoken words. Thick, and heavy with emotions.

“Get away.”

The tension in Hinata's body vanished as if a plug had been pulled, with his shoulders slightly slumping forward. His hands began to shake for just a moment before sliding off Kageyama's shoulders, limp and lifeless. His surroundings seemed to be so much further away from him, like perceiving them through a thick wall. The splashing sound of the little waterfall fully vanished, and the room seemed to be so, so small all of a sudden. Big enough for just the two of them.

Hinata didn’t even bother trying to keep his head from falling forward, his chin almost hitting the top of his chest. His bangs shrouded his features in only more darkness. Hinata wouldn’t accept a stupid _prince_ to treat him that way. He wanted to fight back, to set his emotions free, but his body simply wouldn’t obey to his wishes just yet.

Kageyama frowned at the person before him, who suddenly seemed so small, almost deflated, and he couldn’t help but think how unusual that was. Usually, Hinata would snap back at him with some stupid insult or whatever. But for him to turn fully quiet? Was what he had said really been that bad? A little monster of guilt nagged him at him, but he tried to ignore it.

Kageyama inched to the side in an attempt to leave Hinata's grasp, but before he could even register what had happened, he was spun around and thrown to the ground. His back screamed in pain from the impact, with definite bruises forming, because Hinata hadn't held back in the least. Hinata had thrown someone weighing more than he himself to the ground with such ease at the blink of an eye.

Two impossibly widened golden orbs stared down at him. The pupils were a mere dot in the centre. They weren't the shiny, happy ones he knew and loved – no, these eyes held danger within them.

Kageyama's mouth dried out from there mere _intensity_ , wasn't even capable of gathering enough saliva to swallow. A shudder shot down his spine because in all honesty, that look was _terrifying_. So devoid of anything human.

No mercy, like a predator about to launch at its prey and devour it whole. In no way did _this_ resemble the Hinata he knew – with his orange tufts of hair jumping along the light skip in his step he had at times, the way his grin would seem too large for his face to handle, or the way he would smile and carefully approach stray animals.

No, this was a _beast_. A beast set out to hunt.

Hinata dug his fingers into Kageyama's shoulders so strong, that this time, it really _was_ painful. Kageyama's eyes shot closed and he inhaled sharp enough it might have hurt, if the pain from his shoulder wouldn’t have been so overwhelming. There was no tension in Hinata's features as his face kept inching closer to his own, never even once looking away. Kageyama was absolutely paralysed beneath Hinata; couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone say something.

Hinata's mouth slowly opened. But time seemed to have slowed down before actual words were spoken.

“I lost my everything. My home, my memories, and almost my family...” He spoke painfully slow, dragging out every word, as if he had to hold himself back from snapping with all of his might. His voice was quiet, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear, but it wasn't any less intimidating. Close to a growl, about to attack for any wrong move made.

“You've had it rough, I've had it rough,” he paused to take a deep breath and blink, his eyes only slowly returning to normal. They weren’t inhumanly wide and threatening anymore, and his pupil even began to retake some of its usual size.

“I think we're even.”

The two stayed completely still, the tension between them so thin and sharp it could cut diamonds. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Kageyama's forehead, and he didn't even notice that he had held his breath until now. Only then did his heart seem to pick up beating again, drumming against his chest so strongly as if it was trying to break out.

Kageyama knew that he should give up, that he should shut his mouth and let it rest, but every part of his body _screamed_ against it. He didn’t want to simply go down without a fight, _wouldn’t_ let Hinata have his way.

His entire body began shaking as he took a deep breath, knuckles turning white, his eyes growing wider and fiercer. Everything was just such a _mess_ , and he couldn’t _take_ it anymore. He had enough of being treated like a child, like his opinion didn’t matter at all. He had _enough_ . He was pissed at his mother for telling him lies, at his father for always preferring his brother and neglecting him. Pissed at the servants who treated him like trash and called him useless, pissed at how the public talked shit about him when he had been trying _so hard_ to change.

He just had enough of it all, enough of being silenced.

And he was aware that this was unfair towards Hinata, that he was just letting out his frustration and anger on him, while being the last person to deserve it. But he just couldn’t _take_ it anymore. He had _**enough** _.

Kageyama let out a sound that could best be described as a growl before he flung Hinata off himself.

“Even? _Even!?_ ” Kageyama pushed himself off the ground and pulled Hinata up by the collar. “How _dare_ you say that. Pleb like you would _never_ understand what I had to go through.” _No, stop, I don't mean that_ , but Kageyama wasn’t in control anymore, his mouth was moving on its own.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and he gripped onto Kageyama's hands in order to get _rid of him_ , make him _let go_ . “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Kageyama!?” It _hurt_ . It hurt so much to hear such things from Kageyama. It hurt even more than being burned alive, and he could speak from experience. But even more did it hurt to see his _friend_ suffer like this, screaming for help but never being heard by anyone. To see him so desperate was what truly broke his heart.

Hinata finally managed to push Kageyama off of him, making the prince stumble back a few steps.

“What does a shitty little _prince_ already know about what it's like to live like I have?!” Hinata's body was shaking out of his control, his muscles erratic, and his voice was too worn out from all the emotions it tried to convey.

“All you do is sit around in your extravagant _castle_ , while there are people _starving_ outside!” Hinata stretched out his arms and tried to control his breathing. _No, stop_.

Kageyama closed the gap between the two and rammed Hinata against the wall. “Are you saying its _my_ fault that they are?! Do you think _I_ picked this life I was born into?!” Breathing was too hard to take. Why was everybody against him? Why didn't even _Hinata_ understand him?

“No, I'm not! But you need to _calm down_ , Kageyama!”

“Why don't you understand?” Kageyama's voice was no scream anymore, and he wished it wouldn’t have broken off. To keep his lower lip from trembling any further, he captured it between his teeth, and looked down at Hinata with a frown. The mixture of pain and _hurt_ struck Hinata. It was the look of betrayal, calling so intensely for help. Kageyama just didn't know how to ask for it.

Hinata's shaking stopped as if it had never been a reality. He began raising his hands, ignoring the throbbing pain on his back, and framed Kageyama's face with his palms.

“Everything's going to _all right_ , Kageyama.” The shaking of the prince's body stopped, and the sore muscles in his face began to relax.

“How can you promise that.” He stated it like a fact, but spat it out with venom and lost hope. Hinata flinched back in just the slightest bit. He couldn’t. And he didn’t want to make another promise he'd just break again. He _shouldn't._

“I just know it will.” Hinata wiped away the tears Kageyama was too afraid to spill, his thumbs gently sliding across the prince's cheeks before he slowly lifted his hands off again.

But Kageyama's eyes were empty, his thoughts filled with so many more worries he wasn't able to share yet.

“I'm sorry,” Hinata turned his head away almost sheepishly, “for, uh, throwing you against the ground and all.” Kageyama's hands dropped to his side as his eyes continued to stare at empty space. Hinata did feel guilty, because it hadn’t been in his intentions and especially not with such force. But at that moment, it had felt like he was losing control over himself, and it was _scary_.

Kageyama remained silent.

Hinata waited for another moment before gently patting his shoulder, “let's go.”

He walked ahead, his eyes quickly glancing over the little pond and waterfall. The stars had turned in to nothing but small dots reflected on the clear blue surface, sparkling like a secret treasure, locked away from the world. A sense of nostalgia almost made him dizzy, but no memory was connected to it. _Of course_ , he sighed softly and turned his head away.

Only then did Kageyama regain his senses, return from the void his mind had fallen in to for a while. Without hesitation, his legs quickly caught up with Hinata, though his mind was still too blank to form a proper thought. _He_ was supposed to apologize the most, but the words just wouldn’t come. His back was still stinging and throbbing like an annoying headache at the back of your head, but he tried his best to just ignore it for now.

They walked in silence, and it was unsettling calm, considering what they went through just mere moments ago. But there Hinata was again. It was rare for Hinata to turn completely silent, but when he did, it only enhanced Kageyama's frustration. Because never could he pick the right words to say like Hinata did, nor could he read people as easily. To him, Hinata was still a complex puzzle he'd never manage to solve, no matter how many lives he'd be granted. People would probably be surprised about that, considering how Hinata was always shining and oversharing his thoughts, but there was much more to him than just that. And the fact that people didn’t realize it made him so _angry_.

While in thoughts, he had barely realized how the subject of his current concerns had already walked ahead without him. When Kageyama looked up from the ground, Hinata was already waiting at the exit of the cave, a smug grin balling his cheeks. Hinata stretched out his tongue before he disappeared into the outside world.

_That little...!_

Kageyama sprinted the rest of the way and grabbed onto the rope. With pursed lips and a frown he climbed up, already being swept away by Hinata all over again. He managed to distract him from anything and it came so natural to him, too.

“You're so slow, Kageyama!” He was already waiting at the rock wall, hands stemmed onto his hips, with his teeth shining in the night. And even if the creases between Kageyama's brows only deepened, his chest began bubbling with excitement nonetheless. They were thrown back to being kids again, fooling around, and not having any worries in the world.

Grunting and huffing, the prince tried to push himself up on the edges of the hole. However, Hinata only spotted yet another perfect opportunity to tease that damn giant.

“Need some help~?” Hinata walked a bit closer to him, his shining grin now having turned into a devilish smirk. Kageyama's head snapped up and he almost _barked_ , “of course not, idiot!!”

Kageyama inhaled deeply and flung himself out. But he didn't quite think his plan through too much, as he only landed face first flat on the ground. Hinata's snort ripped through the air, his arms wrapping themselves around his stomach. With yet another low grunt, Kageyama forced his upper body up, and turned his head towards Hinata. But that little _brat_ was already on his way up the rock wall.

Accepting the challenge that didn't need any words, he shot up and flung himself against the wall, hands already grasping onto pieces to pull himself up.

However, Kageyama had to come to the conclusion that rock climbing was _definitely_ not his forte, and he couldn't quite understand how in the world he had managed to do this several times as a kid. At least, he assumed that, because he couldn't quite recall a memory of back then. Not that he wanted to – right now, he was on a mission. To catch up with a little someone.

Kageyama snapped his head up towards the edge, glaring at it for still being so _rudely_ far away. His feet slipped away several times, making his heart and stomach leap. It felt like missing a step when walking down the stairs, except that in this case he was high up in the air, without some rug to catch you. Sure, it wasn’t _dangerously_ high, but you'd probably still break a few bones.

Kageyama gulped and tried not to look down, and only focus on climbing higher. His hands were already sore and stung and he felt sick to his stomach, but none of that would make him stop.

One hand already clutching to the edge of the wall, a certain redhead appeared before him, peaking his head out with raised eyebrows and a restrained grin. But that tension quickly faded from his features and he held out a hand for his friend. Even if Kageyama was slightly hesitant, he accepted the offer.

“I'm–” he began.

“Don't worry about it.” Hinata tightened his grip around Kageyama's hand, and in one swift motion, he was up on the same ground. “Thanks,” he mumbled, eyes looking anywhere _but_ Hinata as he scratched the back of his head. But the reply he received was only a laugh masked as a huff.

When Kageyama looked up again, Hinata was already sprinting into the darkness of the woods. His heart dropped as a crawling sensation went up at the back of his neck. He was practically _alone_ in the _woods_ at _night_. There were no humanly sounds, only the distant hooting of owls and soft chirping of cicadas hiding in the bushes. He gulped, found it best to start making his way back than staying in the place place any longer.

Something flashed past him in the corners of his eyes, and Kageyama was _certain_ that his heart stopped in that moment . Kageyama whipped his head around, ears ringing and eyes almost fully consumed by his pupils. His breath was stuck in his throat and he froze, even though waiting for that _thing_ to attack was probably the last thing he should be doing . Were there even any dangerous animals in these woods? And why in the _world_ did he not know such a crucial thing?

Suddenly, something rough poked his back, and Kageyama _shrieked_. The sound sent birds that were resting in silence flying, the fluttering of their wings filling the air and surrounding them. One of Kageyama's hands shot up to his mouth, even though that embarrassing noise had already left him, and he turned on his heels in a fighting position.

But before him stood no giant bear ready to tear him apart, or some sort of otherworldly creature – no. It was just a certain, orange-haired someone who held onto his stomach and doubling-over from laughter.

Kageyama blinked, slowly, his body frozen, as he continued to watch Hinata try to regain his composure. Only after a few seconds did his brain seem to register what just had happened.

“Why you little–!” He let his hand drop and stepped closer to the bundle of laughter, his hands now clenched into fists, jaw tight. “What are you thinking!! Does this seem funny to you!?”

Hinata had his face covered with one of his hands while twirling the little twig around in his other as he straightened his back. “Yes, yes it does,” an echo from his laughing fit bubbled up as he met glaring blue eyes. Though Kageyama's expression softened for a bit, letting his eyes wander across Hinata's face.

“Fine, fine. Didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat,” Hinata raised his hands in false defeat, and threw the stick somewhere into the bushes.

 _Liar._ Images or all the times Hinata used to prank him flooded his memory. Like that one time he, his brother and Hinata went out to town, and _both_ of them pulled something on him. Even to this day the snickering face of that old lady was burned into his memory. He shuddered at the thought and cleared his throat.

“Let's just get to the castle already. We don't have time for this.” The prince glared at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. Almost every prank Hinata had made _sure_ to let nobody see it unless he wanted to, so that in the end, he wouldn’t be blamed for it. _Sneaky bastard_.

“If you can keep up!” Hinata exclaimed with the ever so bright grin, already beginning to merge with the shadows of the night.

“Hey!!” Kageyama followed in a flash. He always would.

Luckily Hinata had memorized the way back already, because he was sure if Kageyama were to lead they would only get lost. And being lost in the woods at night really wasn’t something you'd want. Especially did Hinata not enjoy the image of a whining Kageyama, cursing and blaming _him_.

Hinata shot a quick glance over his shoulder. The grin spreading on his face was a natural response by now; because how couldn’t you, after seeing a certain way too intense prince? But even in all this silliness, Hinata was actually rather relieved. The fact that he still managed to make Kageyama smile and distract him from his dark thoughts really lifted a huge weight off his chest. He was that that their relationship could still be as silly like this even if they would clash at times. The earlier scene still left a bitter taste at the back of his throat, but Hinata tried to push is aside, and rather focus on a certain idiot that was already passing him.

“I'm not gonna lose to you, you know!” Hinata grinned, eyes focused on the path and jumping over a log.

“Like _hell_ you will,” Kageyama replied, his grin even audible through his voice.

Their mindless bickering and exchange of half-honest glares continued all the way back to the castle. Though they also had to deal with not running into trees popping up out of nowhere, or skidding into bushes. It was no easy task to manoeuvre through the forest in such darkness, but their eyes had long adjusted to the poor light. Also, they had been too focused on their little race to really think about such things.

As the fence surrounding the castle began coming into sight, the tension between the two multiplied. With glares they tried to defeat the other person, neither of them backing down. In that act, they almost ran against it. But somehow, Hinata had managed to slide through Kageyama's legs with ease, and enter the flower garde first.

“I'll win this time!!” He laughed as he weaved his way through bushes and flowers.

Without a word, even though he wanted to say so many, Kageyama brushed out some leaves from his hair before he crouched down. Hinata had small but quick legs, so he should hurry nonetheless. He forced his way through, his palms and knees covered in soil, but he didn’t hesitate to take off and catch up with Hinata. _It's because he's still built like a child_ , is what Kageyama told himself to not feel as bad about losing to his friend.

The hinges holding up the door to the castles were already rusty, but no one had bothered enough to take care of it until now. But that wasn’t preoccupying Kageyama – rather, the fact that Hinata was already so damn close to that door, and he was still a few arm lengths behind. His legs began moving even faster, and with less ease than to his liking he passed Hinata by jumping up the low stairs in one jump.

But once again, he didn’t plan things through well enough. He stretched out his arm to get a hold of the pillar luckily standing close enough to him, else the turn of events that day would have been rather unlucky. He spun around it a few times with the excess energy, while Hinata supported himself on his knees. Some time passed until the two had regained their breath, the air not as heavily filled with loud and heavy huffs.

“It’s my win.” The prince wheezed a little as he let go of the pillar and leaned back, hands on his hips. The post would look triumphant if it weren’t for the sweat rolling down the frame of his face, or for the way his chest heaved with squinted eyes.

“ _Tie_ ,” Hinata choked back, not in a much better state than the prince. Kageyama glared at Hinata with only opening one eyes, inhaling deeply a few more times before, “ _n_ _o_ , I obviously reached this pillar before you.”

Hinata raised his head just enough to return the glare. “And _I_ obviously reached these steps before you.”

Kageyama straightened his back, keeping his chest pushed out to make himself seem even taller than he already was. “Not my fault that you have such short legs and couldn’t make the jump.”

“Huh!?” Hinata seemed to be able to deal with his exhaustion way better than Kageyama, already moving up so fast. Keeping his eyes locked on his friend, he slapped his hand against the door, frowning deeply and mildly angered.

“So what about now?”  
“That doesn't count, dumbass!”  
“Why not!? Just because you're such an old grandpa and need a hundred years to catch your breath!”  
“I'm _younger_ than you!”  
“Shut up!!”

Neither of them was aware when they had moved closer to each other, or who had made the first step. But they _did_ notice how they were now standing almost chest-to-chest in a glaring contest. If one would only judge that, Hinata would lose by several _years_ , as Kageyama was already born glaring.

“Well,” Hinata leaned back a bit to cross his arms, eyebrows raised, “at least _I_ can make two dance steps without tripping over my own two feet.” Hinata closely watched the way Kageyama's glare faded for just a moment before being replaced by narrowed eyes.

“At least _I_ can reach the top cupboard,” Kageyama said in the same sarcastic and challenging tone. He was aware that he was playing with fire, but, frankly, didn’t quite care about that in this moment.

Hinata gasped quietly, his mouth already moving before he could think, “at least _I_ don’t get squirrels flying into my face.” Hinata begun the sentence with the same serious tone, but by the end of it, couldn’t hold back a snort. The image of Kageyama's perplexed facial expression after the squirrel had left was just _too good_.

Kageyama froze, his mind spinning a wheel of fortune to decide which emotion to feel. But instead of settling on one, it just kept spinning and spinning, while his _'friend'_ was standing in front of him, stifling his laughter with his hand. The prince roamed through his mind to come up with something simply to not grant Hinata having the last word.

“S-Shut up!!” Nailed it.

Kageyama tightly pursed his lips and frowned at his friend, though he kept questioning himself if he really could call Hinata that anymore. “Those scratches actually _really hurt_ , you know!?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he didn’t even attempt hiding his crooked grin. “Let's just go inside. It's freezing.” Hinata turned towards the door. Sheepishly scratching his cheek, Kageyama followed directly behind him.

Hinata could only now feel his shoulders finally relax. The image of how _small_ Kageyama seemed both times in the forest, shrouded in the shadows, still haunted his mind. He knew that there still was a lot more to come, a lot more he still didn’t know, and that it would take a while until even his mind could be put at rest – but for now, it was peaceful again, and maybe he should simply enjoy that as long as he could.

The door closed behind them with a rattling bang, the old hinges shrieking for attention. But the sound vanished as quickly as it came, leaving the two in eerie silence. Though it was a silence that spoke endlessly, whispered and crawled into their ears. It reminded them of all the things they childishly had escaped from up until this point. The missing sound locked them back in their cages, but with no key anywhere to be found.

Hinata's fingers carefully played with the little note in his pocket, weighing close to nothing yet dragging his entire body close to the ground. There simply were things you couldn’t run away from forever, else they will catch up to you at some point and devour you.

Even Kageyama was influenced by the whispers of silence. All his responsibilities, as a prince and soon-to-be king, dawned up on him like storm clouds locking away all sunshine. But before all of that, he still had to confront his parents. That was something no silliness could keep them away from.

To his mother it didn’t matter that he was about to turn 21 soon; she would still worry about him like crazy whenever he left for a day without notice. It didn’t matter that he only went into town to buy new wax; they would rather have it delivered or hire someone to make it personally in the castle than risking anything. After the incident with his brother, that was probably what caused them to be overly protective, and rather lock him away from the world. Like a toy.

Yet even that made his heart feel even heavier. It made him feel like they only started to care this much about his well-being _because_ his brother disappeared, because he had become their only child. Even without being physically present, his brother had such great impact on people.

“It'll be fine.” Hinata's soft voice teared him from the depths of his thoughts that only continued to spiral out of control. He almost seemed careful when placing one of his hands on Kageyama's shoulder, but for whose sake remained unclear. After receiving no response, Hinata gently pushed him forward, giving Kageyama the physical push he needed.

The prince took a deep breath and nodded slightly, but didn’t care to wonder if Hinata caught it. And even after Hinata's hand disappeared, the warmth of it continued to linger on his skin, almost like a reminder. A reminder that he actually wasn’t alone anymore, that he had someone to support him. Someone, he treated unfairly not too long ago. Guilt kicked his stomach over the fact that he still hadn’t apologized to Hinata for what he had done.

But there was a time and place for everything, and right now didn’t seem right at all. Or maybe it was, maybe it was the best opportunity he would receive in a while, and he was just being a coward. Old habits are hard to break.

Moving seemed so effortless all of a sudden, even with his mind screaming in doubts and fear. Just how would his parents react? He couldn’t just... walk in to them and act like nothing happened, or could he? How was _he_ supposed to know such things?

Sooner than Kageyama would have wanted, they could hear a familiar female voice shaking with both anger and frustration. They followed it, one more reluctantly than the other, but slowed down and hid behind the last corner leading to the entrance hall.

“ _How_ can you be so irresponsible and _not_ want to go out and look for him!? What if the same thing happened to him like with-”

“Honey, _please_ , I know he’ll be fine.” The king placed his hands on both of the queens’ shoulders. Her eyes were already framed by redness on unusually pale skin. Her voice had given out at the memory of her son, and with all energy leaving her, she let her head sink towards the ground.

Silence with only a few, deep and rattling breaths spread in the room before the queen looked back up at her husband. But her eyes seemed like a broken camera lens, never quite being able to focus, and with the glass reflecting the light it was hit by.

“No. No, no, no this is all my fault I only wanted to protect him I never thought this would happen and now Shouyou and...” Her words didn't seem to be directed at her husband, or anyone in particular, but like a confession to herself. It was hollow and shaky, with her eyes drifting further and further away with each moment. Her head kept spinning until it was to much to take, causing her body to slump forward. The king caught her trembling frame in his arms, and wished he could say something to calm her down. But in his mind he could only hope even stronger for the two to return soon.

Kageyama's eyes widened at the sight of his mother in such a state and he took half a step back, but was instantly held back by a certain hand again. Hinata wouldn't let him run away from this situation, and he wasn't sure whether he should be thankful for that or strangle him. Because _he_ caused this kind of pain to his mother. _He_ brought unnecessary pain to those around him. _He_ didn't work hard enough. It was all _his_ fault.

His eyes shot to his side in a panic until they encountered warm and reassuring ones. Hinata flashed him a quick smile and nod, then waited. The prince forced his eyes back to his parents, but that only destroyed the little confidence Hinata had manage to give him. Seeing his mother cradled like a child, her usually so cheerful attitude burnt to ashes only made him feel _sick_. It was the same scene he had witnessed when his brother had disappeared.

The fact that he caused something like this due to his childish action of running away for a day – which now seemed even more stupid to him for doing that in the first place – was... stunning. But not in the magnificent way, like seeing something so memorable it will stick with you for years. No, stunning as in being paralysed and unable to move a muscle, but still being conscious enough to witness your surroundings no matter how much you want to look away.

Hinata didn’t want to just stand around here, and actually help Kageyama get somewhere. So, in that moment, he didn’t know any better solution but to cough loud enough to get the royal couple's attention.

Time was a weird thing. It never really stop, but sometimes, in the most brutal situations, it found it fitting to play with your heart and let you experience something slower against your will.

The queen's eyes instantly widened with a majority of emotions zapping through her features. The king raised his arm to let her run towards their son. She almost tripped on the stairs on her way up, but that didn’t faze her, nor did it keep her from going at her son with full speed.

Hinata wisely stepped back a bit to give them some more room, as the queen almost knocked her son over. She wrapped her arms tightly around his bigger figure, and buried her face into his chest. At first, she couldn’t even form coherent sentences, so she gave it up and leaned in. The queen inhaled the earthy and slightly wooden scent Kageyama carried before she pressed her ear against his chest. The vibration of a strong, and rather fast heartbeat drummed against her. She exhaled and almost lost her footing in the process. _He's alive. He's come back._

However, Kageyama was left clueless of what to do next. It was rare for him to receive so much pin-pointed attention. He could barely move, and even less did he know what to say. Even if he probably should have expected... _this_ at least to some extent, he didn't.

“I’m so,” his mother's voice broke off to take another deep, shaking breath, “so glad you’re safe... And I’m so very sorry, please forgive me I’m...” Her voice then continued to trail off as her body began to shake again. Her knuckles turned white from how strongly she clutched onto the fabric at his back, which also only lead to her shaking even stronger.

Kageyama roamed his mind once again, which should have been a simple task, considering how empty it was. But how did people usually react in this situation? How would he be able to calm his mother down? _How?_

With motions so slow they could have been signed off as non-existent, he raised both of his arms that had uselessly been hanging at his sides the whole time. Tenderly, he patted his mother's back, before he let his hands rest below her shoulder blades.

His mother inhaled audibly with her eyes flinging open, but her body seemed to freeze. Kageyama had turned painfully aware of how quiet this huge room had become, how he couldn’t even hear the breathing of anyone in it. And it seemed to be the first time he actually noticed the actual size of their castle, because he felt so, so small all of a sudden.

The trembling had long stopped, and his mother seemed to finally be in control of her body again. When she had raised her head far enough off of Kageyama's chest to look him in the eyes, those wide blue ones almost instantly darted away. Apparently, the paintings on the other side of the room had suddenly become a lot more interesting to look at. But his mother didn’t miss the crimson colour crawling up his neck to his cheeks, and the silence was shortly broken with a small laugh. Though it was more of an amazed huff than a laugh.

This was their first hug. The first hug Kageyama reciprocated.

This small and silent gesture spoke more than a thousand words. Apologies that should have been made much sooner were finally whispered, untold feelings were conveyed without a sound, and memories together were shared. A connection, stronger than ever, had formed, had tied itself around the two. But it wasn’t suffocating – just _comforting_.

Never had they been this close, not emotionally nor physically. All those lonely night Kageyama often had to suffer through alone didn't seem as dark anymore, looming above him and watching his every mistake.

The prince had stopped thinking a while ago already, and tightened the embrace. They stood there, unmoving in absolute silence. A tear slowly began rolling down his cheek, leaving behind a wet trail and falling with an _almost_ silent _splat_ . A tear, he didn't remember allowing to form, and one he couldn't even quite reason. Because he didn't feel sad at all. Rather, it felt like something had been lifted off his chest, something that had become so numbingly painful over the years he began to ignore it. And its absence was so strange, and he felt so oddly light. He could finally _breathe._

The queen didn't even try to stop her own tears. Smiling, she continued to gently hold her son. It wasn’t desperate anymore, not clinging, but a gentle touch, relaxing. And for some reason, it felt so much more intense than any tight embrace could have managed to be.

Every worry that had been on their minds was cancelled out from unimportance. They seemed so small, that one could even wonder if they actually ever existed in the first place.

Even if it was just for this one moment, they could forget. And they could start anew. Rebuild what they had found irreparable, discover things they never imagined finding. At last, it felt like things would be a little less painful from now on, and would be better.

Reluctantly, the embrace began to ease up. The queen lifted her head and met big blue and innocent eyes, the look of a child that had just experienced something it couldn't fully understand yet. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek to wipe the remnants of his tear away with her thumb, a smile so gentle, filled with indescribable love gracing her lips.

“Welcome home, Tobio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEE, WERE AT THE END!!! Again, I'm so, so sorry if this ending seems a bit rough and harshly cut off, but frankly, my brain just couldn't handle to edit a total of 33+ pages in one day. And as I'll be going on sadly another break with Tmh after the next chapter, maybe the sweetness of receiving two chapters one after the other will make a two to three months long wait a bit better? God, I'm so sorry about this;;;; Also my brain is just too fried to properly edit this one last time; I'll go over it tomorrow, I promise!
> 
> But, anyway! Thank you so, so much for reading, I _honestly_ appreciate it. Especially if you've been around since the beginning (is there anyone? I'm curious www), thank you SO MUCH for your support! I hope this chapter was worth the long wait, haha;;;
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! Have a wonderful day ♡♡ (And get ready for the dancing in the next chapter!!!)
> 
> P.S.: If you liked it, it would make me incredibly happy if you [shared it](http://alastia.tumblr.com/post/135200314117/take-my-hand-ill-lead-the-way-chapter-8) on tumblr! I'd really, really appreciate it (ﾉ)´///////｀(ヾ) ♡


End file.
